That guy's SPLENDID!
by KoOri no HouKou
Summary: You're the first girl who kissed me,you've gotta be responsible for it...We've got to get marry or I'll kill you...What would happen to the girl that got stuck in between her feelings for certain bluenette and her friends'love?NOTICE in CHAP 19!Important!
1. BBS's trouble

Disclaimer: Sorry I've disappeared for a while...I was quite busy cuz I was enjoying myself (I was on holidays!)

Kai: So...Our author off for holidays, leaving us waits...huh?

Uh...Not what you are thinking! I was plotting the story as well, okay?

Tala: Then tell me, my dearest author, which of us would be starring in this one?

Hmm...Kai, you, Johnny, Miguel! I think I'd put Enrique and Bryan or someone who's hot in this as well...But I'll decide when I carry on, all right?

The trio in mocking tone: Yes, dearest mother!

I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!

**That guy's GREAT!**

Great, just great...

My name is Sariel Kolvrane McGregor...And I'm the unluckiest girl in Scotland...

All of my school friends are having great time with their boyfriends during the summer break when I'm stuck at home with my strange family, which include hard-working Da, quick-tempered Ma and childish older brother( who sometimes brings very weird 'friends' home and freaks my parents out).

At the age of seventeen I'm supposed to start dating guys my age but thanks to my over protective and extremely possessive brother; I've no boyfriend at all. Scratch that, I've never have a boyfriend! People think I'm pretty with long, red hair that reaches my waist, white skin, petite frame and big, deep blue eyes; but none have balls to have a face-to-face with my brother.

So far during this summer break, I've received emails, postcards and letters from my friends those that has been to different places during holidays. They all said about how those places are different from Glasgow...Ba! It got on my nerves!

But that doesn't matter...apart from the fact that I'm bored to death now...And school will not start until day after tomorrow...

I surf through the net and went into our school's message board. Since I have no idea about any other interesting website to go in, I'll just see what's going on in our school's board.

Aha! There's a new forum posted, it says 'to St. Martha's girls'...Yup, our college name's St. Martha...Weird name, I know.

I click into that forum. The person who created this forum must be mad; you wanna know what's inside?

'St. Martha's girls,

You guys got the ugliest uniform in the world! Angry? Hahaha!'

Right...Our school got the reputation that it's a school for the rich, stuck-up arse girls only...(which I can't help it since our clan, the McGregors, is known for being stuck up and rich)...worse than that, our school got the ugliest uniform you would've ever seen in UK.

With maroon, long-sleeves coat, and knee-length skirt with tradition Scottish pattern on it, it is the most hideous uniform anyone could ever design or think of.

But no McGregor I've known back down from any insults, and I'm not going to be the one who start the record.

I thought of the reply and type:

'Dear Sender,

So what if we got the ugliest uniform in the word? Your insult means nothing to me or to the St. Martha's girls at all. You're probably the most hideous and coward sender in the world because all you can do is writes the stupid insult! You wanker!'

I press 'post' and then log out from the internet, almost singing with joy. It's weird because I always feel relieved whenever I got to throw back an insult to someone.

...I almost forget about the whole incident until that night...

"Sariel, answer your bloody cell!" Johnny snaps at me when my phone starts ringing...What's he doing in my room? Isn't he supposed to be with his weird friends such as Prince Robert or the lady-like guy; Oliver?

"What are you doing in my room?" I glare at my dearest elder brother, who happens to be sitting on my desk, looking through my stuff.

"Whatever I do is none of your business. Now answer the bloody freakin' phone!"

I answer it. "What?" I growl

"You are Sariel McGregor, correct?" an unfamiliar voice rings through.

"Argh! What the hell is wrong with you people? Is this some kind of joke, Enrique Giancarlo?"

"I am the one that post that forum." Must be a guy, you know, with the grunts, grumbles and egos and all... Definitely a male.

"Who do you think you are? Do you think you can scare me with that?"

"What the-"

"Gimme that" Johnny snatches the phone away from me. "Look, bugger. I don't know who the hell you are, but leave my sister alone!" with that he hangs up.

When my phone starts ringing again, he switches the phone off and takes out the battery.

"That's my phone!" I protest when he is about to exit the room with MY phone in his hand.

"So?" he retorts sarcastically. "It WAS your phone, but it IS my now."

"What? But you've got one!"

"Who cares? I'm the one that doesn't." with that he exits the room.

What a bloody bugger...

**2 days later...**

"So, how was your summer holiday?" My best friend, Mariam Frieda, asks as she flips her long, ocean colored hair backward, making other girls shooting jealous glances at our way.

When it comes to beauty and boyfriends; trust Mariam to know EVERYTHING. Hell, she even knows about what Prince William wears everyday; 'nuff said.

I grunt; earning an 'I'm-warning-you-don't-grunt-cuz-it's-not-lady-like' glare from Mariam.

"Not that good, John took my mobile again. Some stupid wanker decided to prank called me 2 days ago, still haven't got my phone back since. Probably he'd flushed it into toilet like he always did." I scowl; screw the big pompous brother of mine. Now I need to buy a new phone again and Da will be pissed.

Hm... That's quite a record: 5 new phones in 2 months! Can you believe that? Well, believe it.

"Ooh...Got a chance to ask his name? Don't scowl; you'll get early wrinkles if you do."

"Hell fuckin' no! What makes you think I'm going to ask a name of a sodding git who can pull pranks on only girls?" I growl threateningly, but no avail. Mariam knows me too well, more difficult to scare her off when I need time alone.

"Aww...Too bad. Who knows you may get a boyfriend from internet? Why don't you try for once? You know I met many of my exes via chatroom, don't you, Kol?"

I smirk "Anyone that can outfox me I'd reconsider. Oh, and the guy has to be able to withstand my brother's temper as well."

"Hmm... That's pretty hard. So, are you on a celibate campaign or something?"

"Shut up, 'Riam" I give her a wolfish smile.

"Love you too, Kol." We laugh at each other; walking hurriedly towards our class when the bell rings as signal of the end of break and to start moving to classes.

After school...

"Sariel Kolvrane McGregor! You come here right this instant!" Great... Johnny and his friend again. Personally I don't mind his friend because I think the guy's cute, but being able to hang around Johnny requires a GREAT patience, I tell you.

Ignoring whispers and giggles the girls send at my brother's direction, I shoot the girls nearby a glower; sending them scamper off with fears. McGregors aren't known for our temper for nothing, you know?

I brighten up immediately as I see who is standing next to my brother: Miguel Fylmus! My brother's best mate and probably the only person who can actually understand him. "Migu!" I laugh happily as I am pulled into a tight embrace "Long time no see! Hehe, how's your uni's first day?" I disregard Johnny's disapproving glance, giving Miguel a brightest smile.

Miguel Fylmus; a Belgian heartthrob with short, spiked sandy hair, pale grey eyes and tanned skin. He moves with grace and I'd kill just to see him in his swimming trunks again.

Why? He's got those lean, rippling muscles underneath that bloody shirt of his! Not to mention his heartbreaking smile! (Compare him to Johnny; I'd say he's the most perfect living organism that ever graces this planet.)

He grins cheekily "Not so bad, how's your summer holiday with John?" he swings an arm casually around my shoulders.

I growl at my brother's hiss. "Stop being such an ass, Johnny! It's Miguel, all right?" I smile at my Belgian friend. "You know my answer, Migu, as bad as it can get. I need to buy a new phone today. You wanna come with me?"

"You're not going anywhere. Go **home, NOW.**" I'm going to shove a stick up the jerk called my brother's arse someday. God! How uptight can he be?

"Jonathan Bradley McGregor, I'm **seventeen **years old and am very capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much!" I feel my evil self threatening to come out; kicking, screaming and wreaking havoc inside my thoughts. Trust me; she's not that friendly once she's out.

"I am your older brother, listen to me, Sariel." So, now we're back to the first name basis huh? Where's that "hey you!" and "oi you!" go?

"Johnny, I'm a seventeen year-old, for God's sake! Miguel's your best friend, all right? No harm of your lil' sis to hang out with your best friend, ain't it?" I snap impatiently.

My brother's not-so-handsome face twitches slightly into an unmistakable scowl. I wish his rabid fangirls could see him right now; they'll probably run away with their tails tuck in between their legs! (Author: THEY'RE NOT DOGS! And I'm a Johnny's FAN too!)

"Back to the house no later than 7pm sharp, got that, gargoyle?" he snaps grumpily before turns on his heels and walks away; his attitude returns to normal state. Yeah, and the 'thou-aren't-worth-the-air-thou-are-breathing' look is back in his eyes.

Miguel whistles "You sure know how to deal with him" he teases playfully.

I mock-glare at him "You shouldn't let him boss you around that much, Fylmus. You're getting more feminine everyday even with those cool muscles of yours." I sigh "You know Johnny, Miguel, he's gonna get right into your nerves whenever he feels like doing so."

"You talk like you're not a McGregor yourself."

"Shut up, let's get going now. You got your own car?"

"No, I came with Johnny."

"Walk home, then" I turn on my heels; approaching my baby that has been parking in the college's car park the whole day.

"Fine, be that way then!" Miguel huffs then follows my pompous brother out of the school area. He hops into the red Ferrari and they speed off.

My baby, midnight blue corvette parks in the parking lot. I got this boy for my birthday present from parents on my seventeenth birthday... Though... I'd appreciate it much more if they can get me a BOYFRIEND!

I drive to the nearest shopping mall I park inside the building. After changing into casual clothing consists of a graphic baby blue tee and loose jeans, releasing my ponytail from the tie, I lock my baby then enter the building.

I ignore the whistles and the looks from the boys and men... They're SO annoying! Can't they tell I'm not interest in them? Seriously, I'm not in a mood to whip those cocky looks off their less than satisfactory faces, all right?

"Want some company, baby? A babe like you shouldn't be on their own, you know?" one of the idiots come up to me and wags his bushy eyebrow suggestively.

I wanna puke, right here, right now. Punching that git's face is another tempting option.

"No thanks, I don't have enough time to spend with a raccoon like you." I sneer, fixing a dead glare on the git. "Besides, I can handle things by myself just fine. I don't need someone stupid like you to slow me down."

"What the fu-" Yeah! Swear man, swear! Then I'll get the pleasure of kicking your arse!

"Now, now; is it good to call yourself a man when you purposefully swear in front of a lady?" smooth voice approaches the git and I; I feel a hand being place on my shoulder. I shrug it off, turning around.

And lose myself in the depth of swirling auburn-burgundy eyes of VERY good-looking guy.

Two-toned blue hair; lighter shade at the front and darker at the back, unruly bangs cover his forehead; strong nose and firm jaws, high cheekbones, slightly tanned skin, tall and not too brawny, though he's still has that lean muscles showing under his tight sleeveless black shirt.

HOTTIE ALERT!

The git seems taken aback at this hottie's attitude. I don't know who he is, but he seems to be confident that he definitely can beat the shit outta this raccoon face guy, and I think he can do so very easily.

The glare from the hot guy intensifies; sending the git cowers in horror. "You... You're from that Gredevel High... Aren't you?" He splutters. "You're one of them!"

The two-tone blue hair smirks "So what if I am? What're y'gonna do with that?" I think I'm gonna melt right now... He's got SEXY accent! Not like the Scottish accent Johnny, Da, Ma or I got, but like someone from Eastern Europe; someone like Miguel. But this guy's certainly got stronger accent!

Sigh...I love guys with accent; don't ask me why though. I just do.

"Let's go, luv." He grabs my hand, tugging at it slightly so that I'll follow him. Without second thought, I follow him peacefully without wreaking havoc on that raccoon-face git and his friends standing in group behind him.

"Wait," I protest after we are far away from the git's gang. "Who are you? And why did you help me? I'm not delicate damsel in distress waiting to be rescue, you know?" I fire my questions at him indignantly.

Auburn-burgundy eyes turn to look at me; the 'oh-so-handsome' face shows trace of amusement on it. "The name's Kai Hiwatari, luv, and no, I didn't help you 'coz you're looking like delicate flower; but I thought that you may need a hand. After all, I don't think you wanna get your lil' hands dirty, aren't cha?" He purposefully bends forward and whisper in my ears huskily, making me feel like I'm up on the cloud nine. Scratch that, I am starting to think I'm on the cloud ninety-nine!

"I-" I splutter. Bloody hell, why can't my mouth and my brain cooperate when I need them to? "Um, um, mynameissarielmcgregor" I feel heat rising up to my cheeks, suddenly the mall's white floor has becomes interesting.

"Sorry, babe, didn't catch the name." I detect a smirk in his voice. Dammit! Damn it all!

"Hey, phoenix! We've been looking for you ages ago, dude!" I inwardly sigh in relief when I hear a playful voice of a guy approach us. I look up and find myself staring in a pair of light, blue eyes. "Wow, quite a babe you've got here, man... What's your name, sugar?" The guy winks at me, ignoring the sharp look sends to him by Kai.

Hmm... Red, messy hair, boyish look, white skin, blue eyes, well-defined body and tall he looks drop-dead gorgeous (or so Mariam would say). But the fact that he reminds me of Johnny is the HUGE thing that crushes my feelings towards this guy and washes it down the drain in an instant.

I muster all my fury from the event before the mall and glare at him, sending him raises an eyebrow with hilarity. "Did anyone ever tell you that you've to tell the person YOUR name first before asking for theirs?" I frown at him.

"Hey, don't look so bummed out, though you look adorable when frowning," he grins when my frown deepens. "I'm Michael; Michael Patterson, a friend of the mutt you were talking to just now." He chuckles slightly.

"My name's Sariel, Sariel Kolvrane McGregor." I lift my chin up, sending Michael a challenging stare.

A snort comes from Kai, and suddenly he lifts his auburn-burgundy eyes to meet my gaze. I involuntarily take a step back as I look into his eyes; it's like hell's spewing its fire and anger out. What's wrong with him? He was so nice, seductive and witty a minute ago, and now he looks like he's going to kill me.

"Sariel McGregor, huh? Finally got to meet YOU in person, and definitely not a merry moment, ain't it?" he sneers; unique eyes narrow at me menacingly.

"What're you talking about?" I glare back at him; I'm not backing down. No way in hell.

"Why, I'm the one you screeched at two days ago on the phone." He says sarcastically.

Wait a sec... His voice IS familiar... Actually, it's almost similar to that voice on the phone two days ago!

"You-" my eyes widen at the recognition.

"Yes, I'm the one who post that forum." He growls at me threateningly, advancing closer. "And you have the hell to pay, woman."

Uh-oh...This can't be good...

-------TBC--------

Mwahahahaha! I'm so cruel ain't I? But it took me so long to come up with the idea of the story, you know? So there you go!

Read and Review plz! I'd really appreciate it!

Also, I'll try to update 'The school of King' soon... One thing I'm going to say here... For anyone that'd like to submit their characters into that story... Bear in mind that now the positions for GIRLS are filled up! Hehehe, it's a story that base majorly on boys... But no yaoi though!

Till next time!


	2. The Order of the Phoenix

I must thank everyone for the reviews! They're all very supportive! Mwahaha!

Anyway, some of you may think that Kai's a lil' OOC in this story. Well... He's supposed to be OOC 'coz it's funnier that way! Just to let you guys know first... Most of the characters **will** be OOC... So plz don't kill me!

Also...LaDi-chan...Can you send me about a male character in my review? I dunno, just send me a VERY weird one. I mean, VERY very very weird one, plz?

Any reviews and comments are welcome! Just write down in the review and I'll take it into improving the story, thank you very much guys! And to readers... This story need 4 OCs; so the faster you sign up, more chance you're going to get the position!

Okay; here's what I need.

3 gals; not gonna tell you about the personalities that I needed, but it's up to your luck. So send in!

To Johnny's lovers; there'll be a side-story around chapter 4 or 5, so if your character is spot on, then you've snag the one and only sexy, hot-tempered Scot!

Hmm... a teacher who's the scariest and most strict one in Gredevel High

Yup, that's all I need for now!

Tala: Should've told them since last chapter, you dobe.

I'm SORRY FOR GOD'S SAKE!

**That guy's SPLENDID: Chapter 2**

I'm in big trouble... And I mean BIG one. You know; really really big one?

Why? Let me enlighten you; because _the_ Kai Hiwatari; one of the hottest guys from Gredevel high is glaring holes into me. If looks could kill, I'll be dust about 100 times already. So thank God for that!

"You're a fool." He bares his perfect row of white teeth at me. "No one insults me and get away with it, you hear me? No one" He takes another step closer.

Think, bloody hell, think! How am I supposed to get outta this? Hell, I pride myself in devising a strategy, now it's time to use just that! But WHAT DO I NEED?

Easy, I need to get outta fuming Kai's grasp. Now, how to do that?

Let me consider these following options...

- Run as fast as I can back to the car park, get into the car, and speed off

Problems with that: he's taller and got longer legs. Plus I'm sucker at running a race.

-Scream for help, scream 'rape!' or scream 'murder!'

Problems with that: I'm in the mall...How the hell is those things gonna happen? Chances are at zero here, buddy.

-Stand my ground and be crushed

Problems with that: I still wanna live ok?

-Pretend I'm not scared and trick him to get away as soon as possible

Problems with that: well... Seems to me there's none!

Okay... So stick with the last decision then! I gotta be quick and convincing or else I can say goodbye to my 17 year-old life!

What? You said what about the phone? Well, remind me to nick one off Johnny later. It's his fault I'm here and stuck in this situation after all. I'm SO gonna kill that prat!

"What? You think you can scare me with that? No offence, but maybe you should try harder." I just pretend to look at the dirt in my manicured nails "Really, don't you think it's a lil' too cliché? I mean, you acting big and all that." I say without looking into his gleaming orbs. "Pardon me, but I'm clearly not impressed."

"Wow, man! She's got guts!" Michael whistles jovially. Note to self: add Michael Patterson to a must-shut-the-wagging-tongue list. He's too talkative for my liking, which also put him in a low position in my point of view since the first impression when I first met him is quite bad.

Hell, he reminds me of Johnny all right? 'Nuff said about that!

"Stay out of this, Patterson." Kai's harsh voice cut through the conditioned air of the area of shopping mall we're at. "I'm not in the mood to clean what you've messed up like before, so shut it." He growls threateningly at his red-haired...er...friend?

"You think I'm playing around, woman?" those auburn-burgundy gaze lock my deep sapphire ones. I refuse to avert my gaze away from the guy so I'm award with a scowl on that statue-like face.

"Yes, no, maybe so... So what if I think you are playing around?" I taunt him back. "Anyway, I think I saw the securities just now!" I hope this work. God, help me!

"Huh? Where?" Those distinctive orbs turn away from me. It's the perfect time for me to sneak away... I don't have to wait for anything when I start off towards the car park. "Hey! Get back here!" I hear shouts and yells after me, following by streams of curses which I think you probably wouldn't wanna know so I'll leave it to your imagination.

Like hell I will let myself slip into your paws again, jerk!

* * *

**The next day...**

I tell Mariam about what happened yesterday and instead of being sympathetic, she's been giving me this 'oh-my-God-you-are-so-lucky-and-I-wish-I-were-you!' look since the start of school already!

I finally snap "'Riam! It's Kai bloody Hiwatari all right? He's a jerk! Why're you so interest in meeting him anyway?" I grimace when I think of the event yesterday.

"Excuse me? It's not just 'Kai **bloody** Hiwatari' as you kindly put it, you know? It's Kai drop-dead gorgeous Hiwatari of Gredevel High! You've no idea how long I've wanted to meet him in PERSON!" Jeez...Mariam really can be touchy sometimes when it comes to guys and dating...

I remember once there's this guy called Claude or whatever asked her out in year 10... Guess what? She turned a fine-looking guy down right instant! She didn't know I'd KILL to be asked out by Claude Gresta... Why? He's just adorable!

You know what she told me after she turned him down? "He's too good for my own's sake. I think he's nice, but not a perfect boyfriend material. I like the bad boy type more than goody two shoes." Explain a lot, eh?

Anyway, back to the conversation...

"Why're you so interest in meeting him, huh?" I repeat my question when I see that Mariam is off to her very own la-la land. Seriously... She needs to go get mental check-up sometimes... "'Riam? Hello? Anybody home?" I wave my hand in front of her when I got no reply.

Mariam's ocean eyes glare at me "What? You don't know, or are you just pretending to be stupid?" she snaps then sighs. "Kai Hiwatari; Japanese-Russian, the sole heir to the Japanese zillionaire Kaoru Hiwatari, voted the most eligible teenage bachelor three years in a row...I can't believe you actually met him in person before I did!"

Really... Sometimes I question my own mental health being friend with Mariam...Listen to what she said, did you? She says it like I'm dating this guy or something like that!

"Look, I don't like this guy, full stop. So you can dream all you want that I'll introduce you to him, 'coz that definitely ain't gonna happen. Never, you hear me? **NEVER**." I sulk.

"Whatever. Hey, you wanna wag today?" Hmph, I swear she never listen to a single thing I say... "I'm bored, and today I've got physics which sucks because the teacher's so darn old. Besides, you can gimme a pass, can't you?" In case you wanna know... 'Wag' is Aussie's slang for 'skip' something they don't wanna do.

I roll my eyes: between two of us; I'm one of the prefects. The school's prefects have privilege to give anyone a pass to get out of school during the school time, including themselves if they feel like doing so. (I still remember Mariam's reaction when I'm first appointed prefect: she's squealing like whenever she sees hot guys!) It's just a BIG coincidence that I'm appointed prefect when Mariam wants to wag without getting caught.

So that means I always have to write a note saying she's not feeling well and other craps, sometimes she drags me along with her out of school just to go to the mall or get her nails or hair done. Once she even forced me to go and eat junk food with her. (She says I'm an exercise junkie; now that's a real offence 'coz I only exercises 4 days a week!)

"That's like the third time you skip in this week. Honestly, you've got nothing else better to do? We've got exams coming up in 2 months you know?" I exhale sharply. "And besides, if I write you too many notes then the teachers are gonna get suspicious."

Are you ready? Brace yourself for Mariam's tantrum... Here it comes! 3, 2, 1... Everybody get down!

"Sariel Kolvrane McGregor! I can't believe you're being so uptight to me; your best friend nevertheless! I always lend you my stuff and help you out and is this how you repay me? You ungrateful little-" Well, now she's exaggerating 'coz I'm 5'10; meaning I'm not that little. In fact, I'm pretty tall. Taller than many lads and most of the lasses in our school.

"Wow!" I clamp my hand on her mouth. "Now, don't swear along the corridor, god dammit. Fine, you wanna wag, I'll get you out. But we're NOT going to go sight-seeing Kai Hiwatari, deal?" I say briskly; my country's accent getting the best of me.

"I love you, you know that, Kol?" Sometimes I find it hard to understand what's going on underneath that ocean hair of hers. She's got a mood swing worse than a PMS-ing king cobra, and I mean it. "You're the coolest friend in the world!"

"Yeah, whatever." I brush it off with a careless shrug. It's always like this, so I get used to it after a while. It's not that bad after all. I mean, once you get used to it, it's perfectly natural for you, right? This case is something like that.

"So…I meet you at the back entrance at 12?" Mariam nudges me as the bell goes off. "Don't wory, I won't be late."

I toss her a wink over my shoulder as I look back "See you there. Remember, you owe me a BIG lunch." I give her a wolfish grin as I saunter to my next class: advance calculus.

**12pm; St. Martha's back gate**

I scowl at the locked gate. Bloody hell; why do they always choose to lock the backgate whenever I'm not on duty? I barely acknowledge Mariam until she puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to give her a curt nod "We can't use the gate; it's locked" I tell her.

"That shouldn't be a problem. We can always climb over." I gape at Mariam. Trust her to surprise you when thinking about wagging school. She knows a lot of methods, I mean it.

"But I hate heights." I say in defeated tone. Yeah, so what's a problem with me scared of heights? I mean; the wall around the school's about... 2 and a half metre high?

Mariam climbs up the wall, and then jumps to the other side. "ARGH! Ow, that hurts! Hey- !" I think something's going on at the other side of the wall.

"'Riam, what's up? Something's wrong?" I ask.

"No-nothing! Everything's clear! Come over!" Mariam's voice comes from the other side of the wall. Right...I guess I should go over there...

I climb up the wall, and then close my eyes tightly as I jump down. "Ieee!" This is so embarrassing! Note to self; never, ever wag with Mariam again!

I land on something solid, but it's not the ground. I hear a soft 'oof' and something warm on my lips. I open my eyes to see familiar auburn-burgundy eyes stare disbelievingly into my own.

OH MY BLOODY GODS!I've been kissing Kai **bloody **Hiwatari! KAI HIWATARI!

I spring up from his lap (which I am currently sitting on) immediately. It turns out to be that Mariam is being hold by that Michael guy. She's sending me an 'I'm-so-sorry-they-made-me-do-it' look. But it's so obvious that she's enjoying being hold by Michael.

There are two other guys apart from Kai and Michael. They're both HOT, and I mean it!

One of them has brilliant sky-blue eyes, flaming red hair and paled feature. He's got cool façade, unreadable emotions in his blue eyes when they flick back and forth between me and Kai on the ground. He's very tall and neither brawny or lanky.

The other guy's just...SEXY. If I'm alone with him I'd probably drool right now. Why? Simple; lavender hair (which is about his neck long and looks bloody fine), lavender eyes which express every of his emotions, and his pale skin with those just-right muscles...

Sigh... They're just SO yummy-looking!

"You" Uh-oh...Not that bloody Hiwatari again... "What did you think you were doing?"

"I-I said I'm sorry!" I say briskly; always tend to do it when I'm nervous. "I didn't mean to, you know?" I manage to get my blush under control just then.

I think I'm going to melt under the intensity those auburn eyes are emitting...

"You again? Fuck it, why does it always have to be you, woman?" he growls; frustrate.

Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Like I wanted it to happen! I didn't even know you guys ARE here or else I'd NOT be here in the first place!" I half-scream into his face.

"Easy for you to say." He glares at me. "You, break up with whoever you're going out with right now."

"And why should I?" I huff angrily. Jeez, what's gotten into his pants!

"Because from this moment onward; you'll be MY girlfriend" I wish I'd die on the spot at that moment...Somebody shoot me! "You took MY first kiss; you've got to be responsible for it, woman."

OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH EVERYONE TODAY?

**-TBC-**

* * *

Haha, I LOVE cliffhanger! Anyway, here's another chapter for my beyblade fic...I'm trying to write some Naruto fic as well...It should be up soon if nothing is here to delay it!

It'll be called 'Seasons'; mainly NejiSaku centered with some other couples here and there, all right with everyone?

Thanks for ALL the reviews! I appreciated it! Please be VERY patient with me 'coz I tend to forget stuff easily... Sometimes I'm half-way through the story and I just forget what I'm writing about!

'Till next time, everybody!

Sariel (a. k. a Wicked Cerberus)


	3. I Don't Like You!

I can't believe I've got this far in the story already... Actually I first draft it out to be only 4-5 chapters story! But now the ideas just keep coming into my brain and it's just... BAM! I need to get it out, you know what I mean?

And some bad news... 'Kai's story' will be on hold for a while 'coz I'm outta idea! The plans I've got in minds just clash with each other and it's all NOT what I've planned before when I started the story!

Anyway, let's get going with the show, shall we?

* * *

**That guy's SPLENDID: Chapter 3**

Okay...Gotta breath...

I mean, how many times the Kai Hiwatari of Gredevel High tells you to be **his** girlfriend? I think I can count it with one hand! Okay, make that one.

Best thing to do in this situation; I spin 180 degrees on me heels and start to walk away.

A hand grabs me by my arm. "Where the hell do you think you're going, woman? I said you gotta be responsible for your action!" Kai says bitterly. "You took my first kiss, all right?"

"What? You think I'd actually fall for that?" I snap at him.

He wants me to believe that he'd NEVER been kissed by any girl at all!

"Phoenix's never kissed a girl, unless she's the one that he's going to marry, you know that? He has never held a girl's hand as well!" Who do you think said that if it's not Michael? 'He's never kissed a girl unless he'll marry her!'... You mean a guy like this? With a face and features like this?

"Sorry, 'Kol... I wanted to tell you that they're here... But he shut me up..." Mariam says; pointing at the American. Don't worry about it, 'Riam, I'll kill Michael someday... But right now he's not a problem...

"What do you want me to do again?" What possessed me to say that out loud? Why me; a seventeen year old high school girl?

Kai replies with a poker face "We've got to get married."

WHAT THE HELL? BLOODY HELL!

"'Riam...what did he say? I'm not hallucinating?" I turn to Mariam; half expect her to wake me up from this nightmare.

"He said he's gonna marry you." My best friend replies without missing a beat.

"Phoenix, are you crazy man? Look at her, I mean, she's like a female version of Tala!" Michael Patterson... I'm going to kill you later! You're deader than dead, I can promise you.

"You idiot, why the fuck did you jump down here? God dammit!" the bluenette glares at me as if it's **my** entire fault!

"Who ask you to come and wait here at the first place?" I retort; I'm not gonna back down, that's for sure!

"You wanna die?"

"What? Bring it on, buddy!"

"Only if we didn't kiss, fuck it!" I'm still here... you know? But seems like he's off to his very own la-la land already! "There're millions of girls out there waiting for me, why the hell does it have to be **you**?"

"What're you gonna do with that, huh? Kill me?"

"Fuck it!"

The guy with the red hair and unreadable emotions looks at Kai with his cold eyes. "Phoenix, you want me to call the others at the front door?" I'm impressed with this guy; how the hell he managed to remain calm is totally mystery to me.

"You do that, wolf."

"Phoenix, it's getting hot...Let's go, come on!" Michael's getting on my nerves again...

"You shut the fuck up, birdie! You act all girlish again and I'm going to beat the shit into you!" Take that, Michael! Even Kai agrees with me that you're annoying!

Suddenly Kai mutters something to me. "08-xxx-345x; call this number, yeah?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

"Why?"

"'Coz you jumped me! Make it worse; you hugged me in front of my friends!"

"I did not! You looked like you were going to kill me!"

"You want me to kill you that much?"

"You can try, _phoenix_" I sneer.

"You better call or I'd kill you" he threatens me... Too bad I've been grown up with a pompous brother so I'm very sorry to say you can't kill anyone legally as long as you're in Scotland.

"I ain't gonna be responsible for a brat like you!" I glare holes at him.

"And you think I like it, woman! Listen, if you tell anyone that we're going out, I swear I'm going to kill you" Kai says.

"Who says I'm going to go out with you?"

"I didn't want it... But there're 4 people who saw you jumped down, landed on my lap, and then kissed me."

"You don't have to; I already am going out with someone." (Liar, liar, pants on fire!)

"That's not my problem! Who said I like you, huh, woman?"

"If you don't like me then you don't have to go out with me!"

"'Coz **we **_kissed_! I told you! If you don't call me, I'm really going to kill you. Fuck it, wolf! Why the fuck aren't they here yet? Is the front gate that far from here?"

"No, it's actually pretty close." That flame-hair guy deadpans.

"Then let's go."

As they are about to leave Mariam and I there; I'm the first of us two to recover from the shock. "Like hell I'll call you, **jerk**! You're probably the last person in the world I'd ever want to go out with!" I shout after them, spin to the opposite direction, and then run as fast as my legs would take me.

ARGH! Guys are soooooo egotistical jerks sometimes!

But due to that stupid event I've now got myself a boyfriend. However, both of us didn't call each other at all throughout the week, and seems to me our relationship will be no further than sworn enemy.

* * *

**10 days after that event...**

"Hey, Ozuma said he wanna talk to you." Mariam calls me that night.

Ozuma, my only best guy friend, and we look like we're going out to the others, but we actually aren't. But hey, he looks decent 'nuff in my eyes; but I never like him more than friend.

Why? 'Coz Ozuma can be real arse sometimes. Despite his oh-so-handsome looks that consist of emerald eyes, slight-tanned skin and athlete 6'1 built he could be real immature and one real bugger since he would keep pestering me to agree with what he thinks or drags me to somewhere (teams up with Mariam) I don't wanna go.

"Why?" I tap a pen I'm currently holding to my working desk impatiently, I've gotta do homework, you know? This bloody psychology essay doesn't give me a damn time off at all!

"Dunno, he sounds serious."

"He could've called me!"

"Right, I told you then. That's all for now, ok? The phone's gonna cost a lot if I talk too long" we hang up.

Great...my phone's outta credit (Johnny used it to call Miguel last night) and I can't use my house phone 'coz my Ma is using it at the moment! Blame this on my family...

I knock on my brother's door. "John"

"What?"

"Can I use your phone for a while?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't get me a lunch yesterday."

ARGH...That prat who calls himself my older brother's pissed again. Whenever he's angry with me about something, it takes him forever to forgive me. He'd not let me use his phone, that's for sure. I grab some coins and my coat then walk out of our house to find a payphone outside the house.

I mutter nonsense as I put some coins into the payphone. Then I hear some noises from the back... "You need some help, baby?" What the hell is that guy talking about? And why the hell does he has to put his hand on my shoulder?

I turn around and glare at that guy. He looks about...30-ish. God! This is the first time I've seen someone this pathetic! Thick eyebrows and thick beard... Who the hell is this guy?

"Who the hell are you?" I frown at the guy, angry.

"Come in my car and hick talk hick for a while?" Great, this guy's drunk and he's slurring... Just my luck.

"No way in hell... I'm not in the mood, so back off, old man"

"I'm not old man...I can still be your bro...hick I'm not that old..."

"No thanks, I'm busy."

"Come and talk...Come on babe..."

"No, you hear me, bugger? NO!" I bare my pointy canines at that git.

He tries to grab my wrist but I shove him roughly backward. Right, time to kick some sorry arses! I've been under stress for quite a while... Now it's time to take that out on someone! Hmm... Considered myself lucky that some brainless fish just bite the bait!

"Last chance to bugger off" I growl irritably. I notice a group of people not quite far away; and they're heading this direction... So I better finish off right now or else I'd be interrupt by them for sure.

I swing a left hook which connect with that guy's face; sending him backward. The git drops to the ground; shaking his head pathetically to get rid of the affect of the punch. "You mess with the wrong person, old man. Now, last chance for you to back away; better yet I'd advise you to run. I can assure you that you ain't gonna beat me like that." I scoff.

"You bitch!" he lungs forward and tries to grab me. I sidestep it easily; giving him a hard push with my foot. I grin when I hear a satisfying 'thump' on the ground.

Whack! Pain shoots up my left ankle; bloody hell! That git just sprain my ankle! Now he's so dead, deader than dead!

"Hey! That's phoenix's girlfriend!" Aw, God must hate me! It's Michael! I see Michael running towards me and the dense git. Go away, I silently pray, they can't see me like this!

"Hey, Kai, Tala, Bryan, hurry up!" the annoying American! I swear I'm gonna kick his butt after this. He'd be wishing he's dead when I'm through with him! The nerve of the guy!

That lavender-hair guy tackles the drunk git to the ground, after a while Kai joins him in the feast of bringing down what was supposed to be _my_ prey. I try to stand up but my left ankle wouldn't take it. "Ow!" I wince; I can't even get up, then how the hell am I suppose to get home? Screw it all!

"You okay, girlie?" Michael pats me on the head.

I smack his hand away "Do you wanna die?" I hiss at him.

"Hey, phoenix! Your girlfriend is crying down here; needs help!" You dolt, I'm so going to kill you! The other three guys, including Kai, turn to stare at me. Kai spits onto that git's face, and then comes over to stand over me.

"Even though you don't deserve it, thanks. I do still have manners, unlike you, you know?" I sigh, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Are you stupid? What the fuck are you doing **out** at this time, huh?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Then why are you out **alone? **You're a female; you're the one who're NOT supposed to be out **here** at the place like this at the time like **this!**"

You wanker, it should be a happy ending after he saves me but noooo... He just has to spoil everything, ain't he?

"Whatever, thanks"

"Bryan, just shove him into the bush somewhere. Quickly, or else I'm going to tear his throat off this time."

"Will do, phoenix" I see the lavender-hair guy drags that git away... He looks SO sexy... Sigh... Bryan...

Kai shoots me a 'you-look-very-pathetic' look "What're y'looking at, woman? You wanna die?"

"What? What did you say?"

"Why the hell did you sigh for?"

"What? So are you looking at whatever I do right now?"

"Listen to yourself! You shout at the person who saves your life? And why the hell didn't you call me? Are you trying to ignore me?"

Okay...he's stupid. Jeez, why do majority of the good-looking guys have mental problems? I've no idea...

"Hey, phoenix, let's go." It's that flame-hair guy again. Hoo-boy... How d'he manage that poker face? Man, doesn't he feel tired when he smiles? 'Coz no muscles on his face move at all when he says things!

"You go first."

"Eh?"

"This dobe will run away again if I leave."

"..."

Silence...

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be beaten up" Michael says in his annoying sing-song voice. Correction, he's annoying just because of the fact that he actually EXISTS!

"Phoenix, you don't have to hurry. We'll wait for you at 'Sparks'" the flame-hair guy says in his unreadable emotion. Wow, he's got accent too! Hmm... Wonder if Bryan's got any accent or not...

Speaking of Bryan; he finishes disposing that git somewhere that does not disturb my sight, and now he's approaching us. Sigh, he's exactly what I look for from guys!

"Right, I'll follow you guys when I'm done with this one". Everyone just walk away; seems to me that they're walking towards the city. If I'm not mistaken I see Bryan keeps looking back over his shoulder as he walks along with that flame-hair guy...

"Be careful, phoenix!" Michael grins; turning on his heels to catch up with the other two. YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN, PUNK? GET BACK HERE! LET ME KICK YOUR BUTT!

"Where d'you live?"

"What?"

"I said where d'you live!"

"Why do you have to yell? I live a couple of blocks down the street."

"Let's go."

"Eh?"

"Your house, you dim-witted!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Who said I'm gonna go in y'house? Listen, woman, I'm walkin' you home, stupid! Listen to what I said, you dolt!"

"Fine."

"Just... Listen to what I said."

"..."

Usually the distance to my house from here is quite short... But why do I feel like it's too long today? Can anybody tell me why?

"Call me when you get back in there." Kai turns his gaze to mine.

I sulk. "Why?"

"Just call me, dammit!"

"My phone's broken."

"What d'you mean?"

"I canna call you."

"You're that poor? I never know, sorry."

"It's not like that! Don't confuse **my **moral with **your **own!"

"You don't have a mobile?"

"'course I do!"

"Then use your mobile!"

"You call me, then."

"No, like that I've to go online and search from your profile again. No thanks, too troublesome."

"But you called last time."

"And I was pissed, so I use over the limit."

"My credit's zilch, too."

"D'you wanna die?"

"Whenever you've got nothing to say; you always say 'd'you wanna die?' to me... That's so cliché!"

"Get in... And never come out alone in the middle of the night again, got it?" Hehe, so if someone's with me I can? Sure, why not?

"Thanks anyway... See you later, then"

"If you don't call..."

"Fine, I'll call!" I slam the door shut in his face; earning a piercing stare from our butler... Oops, hehe...

* * *

As I walk up stairs I realize he ain't as bad as I've thought... I walk into my room without anybody asking about where I've been and what happened at all... Oh, and how am I suppose to call Kai? 

Knock, knock.

"Who's that?"

"You're still awake, John?"

"Aye."

"Can I go in?"

"No."

"I'm coming in."

I open the door to see my dearest brother sitting in front of his computer. "Hey, can I borrow you phone for a sec?" I'm trying to be as polite as I can here.. Shut up!

"No."

"Why?"

"'Coz you didn't buy me lunch."

"Just lemme borrow first, eh? Then I'll buy you lunch for a week!"

"..."

"Need a contract?"

"..."

"I'll write a contract, then!"

"Papers are in the first drawer."

The nerve of that brat, curse him! After writing a contract and signing it, I get to use Johnny's mobile phone. "Just use it here." He grunts.

"Why!"

"You wanna use or no?"

"Fine"

I wait for a while. "What?" Kai's voice comes through... I'd say he just growl at me. That's pretty freaky, I'd say.

"Me... Sariel"

"Oh, it's you."

"You always answer a call like this?"

"Yeah."

"I called you, okay?"

"Right."

"..."

"Kai Can you open this for me?" I hear a girl's voice through the line...

"Open it yourself!" As much as I've thought... I **_knew_** he'd say that!

"Right, thanks for just now, then."

"Right."

At that moment... "Hang up; it's already over 2 minutes."

I put my hand over the receiver and turn to my brother. "Just one moment."

He just keep glaring at me; saying nothing.

"Hey."

"Why did you stop talking?" Kai demands

"Er... My brother."

Beep, bee, beep, bee, bee, beeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppp.

"What the fuck was that?" Kai sounds surprise. Well, it's Johnny playing the bloody Scot pipes. Whenever I'm on the phone too long, he always plays this to warn me.

"Sorry, I'll call back tomorrow."

"Fine, call me at 12."

"But I've got class!"

"Who d'you think I am, huh? It's lunch time, idiot!"

"But my school and your school's different, dunce!"

"Then just gimme a call whenever you're free."

"Fine, then."

...Can you believe what he did? He just hangs up without saying anything! Damn the bastard! I switch off the phone and turn to glare at John; who appears to be still playing that cursed bagpipes of his. ARGH, guys and their behavior!

"Bloody hell! Here, your bloody phone. Satisfy now?"

"Can you buy me lunch tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I've no money."

Bloody hell, what's with every single guys that I know? Why are they always like this? Oh, yeah! Ozuma, I still haven't called you!

-------TBC--------

* * *

Ta-da! That's chapter 3 for now... Hehe...Thanks for the reviews! It's much appreciated! Plz keep reviewing! This is probably one of the longest I've wrote! 

Hehe...I may let Ozuma comes out in around chapter 5 or 6 or roundabout that... 'Course if I get more reviews then I'll update! Sorry, minna-san... It sounds very self-center of me but I wanna get more reviews...

**Next chapter...:** _"Are you beginning to like Kai, dumbo?" Mariam asks me nonchalantly_

"_D'you wanna die?" I growl at her; completely forget about the phone._

"_**Who the fuck is this?**"_

_Oh. My. God..._

Well... That's a teaser! If you wanna know what'll happen next; then keep reading and plz review!

Till next time! Ciao!


	4. My Friend Likes Yours

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!

Mwahaha! Back at last! Oh my God; Sariel's alive! She's back! Everybody RUN!

...Sorry, I've just had too much sugar before I'm writing this thing... Hehe... My bad...

Oh well, for all the readers... Thank you for reviews! They're fabulous, and so are you! I'd not be this far without you guys reading my fic!

Flames are...appreciated... But I'd rather not have one, haha. I'm scared; 'nuff said!

By the way... As an explanation here... In this fic; Sariel and Johnny don't really get along, but they have a bit of respect to each other... Apart from sometimes that Sariel can't really do anything about Johnny's immaturity snicker

Let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

**That guy's SPLENDID: chapter 4**

I can't use Johnny's phone anymore... What am I suppose to do now? sigh Seems like I'd have to borrow Mariam's phone tomorrow...

**The next day...**

I give Johnny his lunch and head towards the detention room. Actually, I should be enjoying the lunch time... So why am I going there? Well, 'coz Mariam decided to come to homeroom late 5 times in a row this week!

"ARGH! Screw this! Why am I even writing this piece of shit?" Mariam screams angrily. She is assigned to write 1000 words essay about 'why the sixth formers should set examples to the younger secondary?'... Not exactly her cup of tea, I'd say.

"I dunno; ask yourself why you are always late in the morning." I sigh; sitting down behind the desk. "You never seem to be on time anyway."

"Whatever. What about you? Have you decided to give him a shot?"

"I haven't thought about that yet... It's like a joke! And yesterday to me was like a livin' nightmare." I raise my hand to massage the bridge of my nose.

"He told you to call at 1pm, you still haven't called him?"

"What's the time?"

"Quarter past one."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you give me any chance to talk? I think not."

"Hey, can I borrow your phone?"

"5 minutes."

"Just don't play a bloody bagpipe."

"What bagpipe?"

"Nothing..."

While I'm waiting for someone to pick up from the other line; Mariam flips her hair over her shoulder. "So, you starting to like the Kai Hiwatari?" she says nonchalantly.

"D'you wanna die?" I growl at her; totally forgot about the phone.

"Who the fuck is this?"

Oh. My. God. It's Kai.

"Hey... It's me... Sariel."

Why the hell does he just had to pick up the damn phone when I growl at Mariam? Then I heard another voice from the other line.

"Kai Hiwatari... come out here."

Sounds like his teacher... snicker

"Fuck it! My phone's gonna get confiscated!"

"Sorry..." Well, his fault, not mine! Who ask him to pick up the phone during class?

"Out here!" (teacher)

"Comin', comin'... meet me at 7pm, all right?" he says in almost a whisper.

"Where?" I ask back.

"You know where!"

Then I hear teacher screaming at Kai on the other line, also his voice cursing, then finally the beep when the line got disconnected. Sigh... when will I get to talk to him properly?

"What did he say?"

"Dunno. He said meet him at 7pm... But where? How the hell am I s'pose to know?"

"I've no idea." Mariam shakes her head slightly before turning back to the papers.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Don't know don't care."

"'Riam, you meanie!"

Too late, Mariam has devoted her attention at the essay right now. And I'm feeling guilty about Kai... Too bad... But where am I s'pose to meet him? He means the same place we met yesterday? I think it's in front of my house. Maybe he really DOES like me... Hehe... 'Course; that's impossible.

"Hey, Mariam, let's go to my house today!"

"Why? What do you want?"

"'Coz Johnny's comin' back early today." Well, Mariam _used to_ like Johnny anyway. Scratch that; she used to think Johnny is the hottest living organism that belongs to a genus called male... I thought I was going to die 'coz she used to poke holes outta me just to ask about the guy!

"Fine, then." My God... Never know you're that crazy about boys, Mariam.

I know I didn't tell her about the fact that Kai may be coming. Well, come on, if I say that; there's no way in hell Mariam is coming. So I lied. Sorry, 'Riam. If Johnny-boy actually comes home before midnight; that's a miracle.

Kai may come by himself. If I go with Mariam, what would he think? Whatever it is, I'm not so worry about the fact that Kai's coming anymore.

* * *

**After school...**

And Lady Luck is on my side when I guessed it right! Bloody hell! Why, oh why, does he have to bring that 'birdie' with him? He should've brought someone better-looking along... Someone like Bryan...

Mariam finally notices those two standing in front of my house so she tries to walk away... Like I'll ever let you go; 'Riam... You'll suffer with me!

"Hey, you bring your friend along!" Michael comes up to us... Grr... I've to fight down this bloodlust feeling... I'm gonna kill this guy 'coz he embarrassed me yesterday!

"Hey." I give him a really curt nod in acknowledgement.

"What did you do to Kai yesterday?" he laughs at my expression. Hell, you'll receive another soul soon because Michael Patterson will die today no matter what...

"Michael Patterson; shut up." Kai sends the birdie a glare; hissing at the same time. Thank God that he's here... He's the only one that can shut this parrot up.

"Because of you; my latest Motorola phone got confiscated! I told you to call at 1pm!" He growls angrily at me.

I huff slightly. "I never asked you what type of mobile you use!"

"Fuck it... Let's go"

"What? Where are you takin' me?"

"Oh, yeah! Double date, perfect!" Seems like it's only Michael who has this overexcited look on his face... What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Where're we going?" I ask impatiently as I'm being dragged along by the bluenette.

"Get somethin' to drink."

"Why?"

"'Coz I helped you yesterday." I can't argue with him when he said that...

"I'm not gonna get drunk..."

"If you do; I'm just gonna leave you there." Asshole! I see no point of fighting him since he's gonna win anyway... Sariel Kolvrane McGregor has no choice but to follow Kai bloody Hiwatari...

"I'm not going: Mariam speaks up.

Silence and tension is just unbearable...

"I'm not going...haha." Michael teases Mariam.

"..." Mariam gives him a cold stare.

"Haha, Kai, look at her! Ain't it funny?"

"Your voice is funnier." Mariam speaks up after being quiet for a long time. I know what's going to happen so I can't help but to let a tiny smirk slip on to my face. Mariam got it off me; she'll never give up, no matter what.

"What's with my voice?"

"Record and listen to it, it's really funny."

"How!"

"Like retarded person speaks."

"Let them be." I accidentally grab Kai's hand and try to pull him out of those two's bickering.

"Let go." He eyes me coolly and pulls his hand away... This IS embarrassing! "I don't like people touching me."

"Oh, really? So, you angry?"

"No, but if you wanted to, how about my bed tonight?" he gives me too decipherable cocky smirk that I have to use all my self-control to restrain myself from punching him in the face.

"No way in hell!"

We head towards the city with Mariam and Michael not far behind us... Mariam... Even though Michael is annoying as hell... But he's still one of the top four hotties in Gredevel High...

Kai takes us to one of this posh bar in the city. I turn around to see Mariam slaps the birdie in the face. She'd won this round and Michael pulls a sad face at her. But I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Same order!" Kai shouts. I guess he comes here often...

"Just four of you... You sure you could finish it?"

"O'course."

Silence...

"Hey, say somethin' " he pokes me with his lighter. I hate people who do that!

"What?"

"You think this is fun?"

"Maybe."

"Hey, did you call Ozuma?" Mariam butts in. I think she butts in 'coz the birdie is glaring holes at her... Hahaha.

"Oh yeah! Hey, can I borrow your phone?"

"Okay."

"What are you thinking! Calling other guys in front of your boyfriend?" Michael gapes at me. Oh yeah, I have a boyfriend, so what? He doesn't give a damn. He's still playin' with his bloody lighter.

"Hn." I snort at the birdie and dial Ozuma's number.

After a while...

"Yo." (Ozuma's in USA college.)

"Hey..."

"Ozuma Kilgasov speaking."(AN: I dunno his last name so just hafta make one up...haha... don't kill me!)

"It's me, panther."

"Why d'you call me now?"

"Sorry..."

"Really..."

"I'm sorry, for God's sake!"

"I'll be back to Scotland soon."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Great! I've not seen you for God know how long!"

"Hey... Oversea for 2 minutes already..." Mariam mumbles.

"Ozuma, I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Fine, call me, eh, babe?"

"Yeah, I'll. Bye!"

Ozuma's coming back to Scotland! We've been best friend since I was little 'coz our parents are friends. I've not seen him for 3 years! I'm so curios how he's gonna look like!

" 'Bye!'" Someone mocks me. Must be Michael... I turn around to find out it's Kai.

"What?" I frown at him.

" 'Bye!'" now it's the birdie who mocks me.

Before I can explode, the waiter brings the order to our table. Oh. My. Gods... What the hell are these things? EIGHT bottles of Guinness, FOUR bottles of beer and 4 shots of whiskey... Who the hell is going to finish this?

"Who on earth are going to finish these off?"

"Well, as far as I'm concern, there're you, me, birdie and your friend."

"You outta your sane mind? Do you wanna see me die that much?"

"Beer, yeah!" Michael grabs one bottle and starts drinking the content down.

"Hey, no more than one bottle. All right? I don't wanna drag you back." Kai orders harshly.

"Fine!"

I assure myself that I'm a hard-core when it comes to alcohol... and that for Mariam; 4 bottles of Guinness is like normal drinking water...

Time passes by; half of the alcohols are in our stomach and Michael is the only one who's drunk.

"What type of women drink this much?" Kai starts to throw insults at me.

He even continues to insult me on and on; this and that. Insulting my blood-color hair, my unusually deep blue eyes, my sharp tongue... Simply speaking; he insults every single cell in my body.

"Then what about ya? You drink every day!"

"Coz I'm a guy!"

"Then what about your friend? Are they girls?"

Like I said before... Michael is VERY drunk right now.

"Blurp!"

What on earth is that birdie doing? He throws the toothpicks to the ground, but the weirder thing is his voice sounds serious when he says "If you love me, pick those up!"

Obviously no one is going to pick that up for you... dumbo. Even Kai doesn't spare a glance at the drunken guy. "Don't talk; you're annoying." He mutters

"You're the one who's been talking all along!" I protest.

"I'm kiddin'"... I'll kill him!

Michael bends down and picks up those toothpicks. "I'll get them for my kids..." Wha? Is he married? It's really surprising, you know?

"He's drunk, stupid." Kai tells me; his deep auburn eyes meet my deep blues.

I blush a little. "Are we done yet?" I try to steer the topic away as much as I could.

"Your friend's still drinkin'" he turns back to his Guinness. Wow... Mariam's still drinking? I know she's not drunk easily; but she's been drinking for quite long time!

Suddenly Michael, who finished picking up those toothpicks, gets up and points his finger at Mariam. "You, let's go see our kids!" he is SO gonna get killed by Mariam...

"..." Mariam ignores the brat.

"Let's go!"

"Go by yourself; I hate kids!"

...Michael just drags Mariam off. "Mariam!" I get up from my seat.

"Let'em be... My friend like yours." He forces me down again.

"But then..."

"That's how he hit on girls."

Why do I feel so worry about Michael and Mariam? Oh well, I shrug it off as the waiter brings us another bottle of beer. Actually... I've lost count quite a while ago...

I look up just to find myself lost in the pools of auburn orbs. "So it's just you and me..."

I think I'm melting!

---TBC---

* * *

Mwahaha! Another cliffhanger! I've updated as I've promised! Like it? Took me a while to do these since now I'm bombard with assignments!

PLEASE review! To those who review, thank you!

Hehehe...Here's another teaser for the next chapter...

**Chapter 5**

_I growl under my breath as I glare at my sworn enemy: the nerd-bitch Emily Watson. She approaches Kai and me... _

"_Hey, long time no see." She greets Kai with over enthusiasm that makes me wanna puke._

"_What're y'talkin' about, huh? We've just met." Kai narrows his auburn orbs in annoyance._

"_I haven't seen you out for drinks late at night for quite a while, that's what I mean... And who's this?" she turns her owlish eyes at me._

_I smirk menacingly. "Why, hello, Watson. I believe I can use the quote 'long time no see' eh?" I give her a defiant stare._

"_Che, so are you two going out?" she ignores me! The nerve of that bloody btch! _

_Kai flicks his eyes at me. I see something I canna quite place it... What the hell is he thinking? "If yes, then is that any of your business?" he says coldly._

"_But she's in St. Martha!"_

"_Yeah, I know. So what? I don't give a fuck about it."_

"_WHAT ABOUT MARIAH?" Mariah? Okay, Kai Hiwatari... You've got something to explain to me when we're alone... WHO THE HELL IS MARIAH?_

Hehe... That's for a teaser! More characters are comin' up! Yippee! Hope you like it! And plz review!

Till next time...

Wicked Cerberus


	5. Pegasus is NOT a Zodiac!

Yo! I'm back! Hmm... Actually, am I late? Hopefully I'm not... Well, you see, I've been quite busy lately and since the report came out and we've got all these kind of tests so I'm forbidden to go near any computer!

But 'That guy's SPLENDID' has been doing great so far! So hopefully I'll try to finished it off by June next year and upload the sequel of the story, what d'you say?

Oh, and please vote for the following:

KaiOC

BryanOC OR

ReiOC

I'll close the poll when we've got the obvious winner in the vote! Now, let's get a move on to the story, ne?

* * *

**That guy's SPLENDID! Chapter 5**

At that time I can feel my face going red... Why the hell did he say that?

"You don't like it?"

"Like what? I never like it!"

It's only a short period of time; just the matter of the second that he locks his gaze on mine. His auburn-burgundy eyes are so... **beautiful**... I've never seen anyone with such eyes: they're **gorgeous**.

"Can I ask you something?" I inquire.

"Yeah, just don't ask anything weird."

"Um, all right... Why don't you like other people touching you?"

He pauses; finally I hear him mutter something "It's... embarrassing."

"Really?"

"Too embarrassing to be able to tell you."

"Oh, really, it's okay then."

"Anything else to ask?"

I don't feel like asking any other questions since that question was the only thing that I want to know. But looking in his eyes I get the feeling that he wants me to ask him something. I search my brain for a suitable question then ask "What's your blood group?"

"Why're y'askin' damn stupid question?"

"I just wanna know!"

"AB negative."

"Birthday?"

"Hn, 15th of August" (A/N: I dunno when Kai's birthday is so I made one up!)

What! That's crazy! Why the hell did I ask that question for! Just ten more days till his birthday... Before he tells me to buy him a present, I decide to steer the topic away.

"So, 15th of August! What's your zodiac sign then?"

"Zodiac?"

"Yeah, zodiac!"

Please don't tell me he doesn't know what zodiac sign is...

"...Pegasus"

"What? What did you say?"

"What!"

I can't help but to snicker... God, this guy's so...unbelievable!

"Why are you laughin'?" he frowns.

"Haha, I didn't mean like _that_ type of Zodiac star you know? There's no such thing! The name you said was the one belongs to a group of stars!"

"So you're gonna laugh at me after I saved your life?"

How long is he going to use this topic to keep me quiet huh?

"Sorry..." But he's kinda cute. No, scratch that, he's really funny!

"When I'm with someone..."

"Huh?"

"When I'm with someone... She must only look at me..."

"Don't worry; I don't have any guys after me."

"I **_knew_** that!"

I'm going to murder this jerk... He makes it as if no guy would_ ever_ like me!

"The guy you talked to just now... Don't see him. Unless I ditch you, that is."

He must be drunk and out of his goddamn mind (if he ever got one) to say things like that!

"Who said I'm going to get dump?" I scowl at him.

"I'm going to dump you"

"Why?"

"Well, because I've never been dump before, easy."

"What are you talking about? Ozuma's my childhood friend! And whether I see him or not it's my business."

"Go see him, then."

"So what if I'm going to see him? Are you going to strangle me or something?"

"Yeah."

With his characteristic and personality... Nothing to guarantee that he would not do what he says...

"Why on earth is that dumbshit not here yet?" I mutter, trying to change the topic again.

"Who's the dumbshit?"

"I mean... Michael..."

"Why do you call him dumbshit?"

"Well... I..."

"I'm going to tell him."

"Don't!"

"Then don't go see that guy"

"You like me?" I ask him seriously and lean closer.

"Take your face back; it stinks."...Damn this jerk, he never seen me as a girl or something!

"That's because of the alcohol!"

"Pathetic..."

Then we spend about 1-2 hours caught up in some kind of nonsense arguments and bitching... And the alcohol's almost finished...

"Hey, I'm starting to have a headache... Let's head back"

He glances at his watch. "It's just midnight."

"It's _midnight_ already. Not it's just midnight."

Finally! He just gets up without any complaints! Hooray!

"I'll pay for the half." I get my wallet out of my pocket, but Kai stops me in the motion with his next word.

"You're poor."

Who the hell tell him that I am, huh?

When we walk out of the bar, the street lamps give some light for us to see... And it's beautiful night tonight!

"Bloody hell! What about Mariam?"

"What're you talkin' about? Your friend's not drunk."

"Really?"

"She can get home herself."

"What about your friend?"

"He's not going to die." He looks very serious about it... Heartless bastard!

"But I wanna check on Mariam... Let me borrow your phone, please? I'll pay you, okay?"

"Don't make me hit you."

"Sorry..." I grin sheepishly.

"Let's go, I'll walk you home."

"Where do you live then?"

"Scotland."

You think that's funny? Hmph, Kai's walking in front of me... Hey, you, please. Slow down a bit! My legs can't walk that fast in heels you know?

Suddenly I see four girls approaching us and every single one of them is wearing Gredevel High's uniform. Why is it that my instinct is getting a bad vibe? Well... Call it premonition...

And it does come true...

"Hey, Kai!" One of them approaches us.

Damn, it's Emily Watson, the nerd-bitch that rivals me since secondary school. She's short and got these owlish glasses with orange hair. But mind you, she _loves_ to look down on people.

"Hey, long time no see." She smiles at him.

I'm currently musing in my own thoughts, thank you very much.

"What're you talkin' about? We just met."

"Well, I never had seen you out this late drinking. Oh, and who might this be?" She turns and squints her eyes at me. "And who might this be?"

I growl threateningly. "Why, nice seeing you too, **_Watson._**" I sneer.

She unmistakably twitches before turning to Kai. "Are you guys together?" Damn you! Don't ignore me!

"None of your business, Watson."

"This girl is the one you're going out with? She's in that all girl school!"

"So what?"

"What about Mariah?" she yells and pulls out a pink-hair girl from the crowd. I must admit... That girl is pretty.

Kai Hiwatari, you got a lot of explanation to do when we're alone... For now, I'd keep quiet for a while and watch all of this phony stuff Watson would pull. I am, after all, a McGregor.

Which... Speaking of that fact... I'm starting to flex my knuckles around to loosen them up.

"What about Mariah?"

Kai never tell me a thing about this girl.

"Hey, you can't do this to my friend! You just ditch her couple of days ago!"

"But she's still fine, isn't she? What the fuck is with you? Hey, Sariel, where the hell do you think you're going?" He says that because I'm walking away since staying would mean I would be lashing out at the owl-girl aka Emily Watson.

"I'm going home, stupid. Don't bother." I huff angrily.

Mariah looks sad and confuse... Well, I don't expect that much out of Kai anyway.

When we're passing her, owl-girl grabs my arm and hiss lowly. "Hey, if I see you in the town-"

I shove her away roughly and bare my unusually long and pointy canines. "**Never** touch me, Watson. So what if you see me? What're you going to do with me, huh? Spit at me 'til I drowned in your spits?" I growl menacingly before turning on my heels and go to the bluenette who's waiting.

I glance over my shoulder and I see Mariah's crying. And owl-girl is glaring at me.

"Hey, wait for me!" I squeak when I notice Kai starts to walk away already. Argh! He's such a jerk!

In front of my house, I glare right into his auburn-burgundy orbs. "Who's that girl, Mariah... And do you think it's good to leave her there?"

"..."

"Looks like she really likes you."

"Is that what you should say to your boyfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Get in! I'm going!" Kai looks angry at my words and pushes me into the house. Then he walks away, turning right... Isn't that a dead-end there?

My suspicion is correct again when he comes out and turns left, disappearing into the night... Sariel McGregor, do you like the guy?

I enter the house, get lectures by my Ma which I ignore (again) then I enter my bedroom. I plop down onto my bed without taking a shower... So tired...

BAM! Who the hell?

"Who's that?" I groan.

"I'm having a nightmare..." Great, it's John...

He even has a pillow tuck under his arm... God... This doesn't suit his appearance at all!

"You've seen a ghost?"

"Something like that..."

"Oh, good... Night..."

Cih, who cares?

"But I've got nightmare..."

"What'd you like me to do then?"

"Come sleep with me?"

"Johnny, I'm tired! Sleep on the floor there then!"

"Your room smells like the dead granny..."

"Then I've to reduce the days that I've to buy your lunch..."

"It's okay, then..."

He closes the door and walks away quietly... What type of older brother's scare of the fact that his sister won't buy him lunch more than a ghost?

I try to sleep but seems like I can't... I don't know why... But whenever I try to, Mariah's face comes back to haunt me full force...

---TBC---

* * *

Yippee!

Finally an update! Oh my God, this chapter took me forever! Writing Kai's character is a real pain in the backside!

Anyway, I'm working on my new story and still haven't decided whether it should be

Yu-Gi-Oh

Inuyasha **OR**

Gensomaden Saiyuki

Please vote on it then I'll try to pose the new story as soon as I can get it done!

Hehe... Here's the teaser of the next chap...

"_Are you crazy? You told the teacher to screw off!"_

"_It's not like that! I was only muttering to myself."_

"_Your butt's as big as a tub."_

"_It's always like this, idiot!"_

_Oops... I'm not supposed to say that!_

"_On the 29th I'll be there."_

"_There where?"_

"_The day before my birthday. We're going to a place in Edinburgh."_

"_You're having a birthday party?"_

"_Yeah, everyone's coming. You've to come too."_

"_Really?"_

"_You're going to say you're not going?"_

_Ozuma's coming on 29th..._

"_Well...I..."_

"_It's Saturday, we ain't got school so you can go. Don't lie!"_

"_It's not like that... I've to meet a friend at that day..."_

"_Your friend?" he narrows his eyes at me. "Mind telling me who the hell is that going to be?"_

Haha... that's all for now! Ja!

Wicked Cerberus


	6. Swaying Necklace

Wow... It actually took me less time to update than the last time! Hehe... Maybe because last time was New Year and I was so busy with the family's reunion!

Tala: Why do I get the minor part in this?

I dunno... Maybe coz we were drawing lots and that's the role you got: Kai's friend

Tala: But Salamander got to play Sariel's brother!

So what? You got a problem with that?

Ahem, please excuse the normal argument of the author and the guy who's not satisfied with his role. Haha, anyway... I'm still waiting for the vote! What's it going to be?

KaiOC

BryanOC **OR**

ReiOC?

One of the couple is definitely in... I decided to make it Michael/Mariam/Ozuma! It's going to be a pain writing 3 of them but hey, it would be more fun!

Let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 6**

That night I have a dream that Ozuma called me with a giant phone...

"Call me... Call MEEEEEE..." Damn, that is scary... And yes, I should give him a call...

And that morning at school I have to supervise Mariam's detention again... I have to make sure she cleans the second floor's bathroom.

And she's giggling like she's got mental problem...

"Giggle, giggle, giggle"

"Why didn't you call me or something?"

"Well, basically I was soooo embarrass and I was soooooo shy!"

Would you please stop hitting me already? It hurts, you know?

"Then stop hitting me! Ow! That hurts! Bloody hell, you guys were fighting and the next minute you think he's cute! Just look out for that damn birdie then..."

"What are you talking about? Michael's so cute! And why are you shouting at me? You should be happy for me!"

"Now that I'm with Kai, I guess you with Michael should be fine..."

"You're with him now?"

"No, it's not what you think!"

"Denial, denial... Now shut up, I got a message from Michael."

Mariam is typing a reply to her boyfriend with a smile, whereas I stand there and contemplating the pros and cons of getting caught in the act by the teacher. Then I remember the dream last night. Oh bloody hell, Ozuma!

"I need to make a call..."

"But aren't you supposed to be supervising me?"

"Whatever, you never do your work with me."

"Fine, then. I guess I'll just call Michael. Where're you going?"

"To call someone."

"My guy told me to tell you to go along today."

"Tell him that as long as he's there, I'm not going."

"But your boyfriend's going to be there too!"

"Don't say that!"

I walk out to make a call without noticing the teacher that's lurking nearby the bathroom that Mariam is supposed to clean...

"Hey, Ozuma? It's me, Sariel."

"Hn, you said you'd call yesterday..."

"Sorry, I've got things to do. When're you coming to Scotland? You coming and stay here permanently?"

"Na, just for a while. We're getting our house fix here."

"So only a week?"

"Yeah, just a week."

"Why the hell you wanna come back here then?"

"Hmph..."

"Sorry, sorry... When are you coming?"

"On the 14th"

Hell... That's a day before Kai's birthday...

"So it's only a few days away?"

"You're going to come pick me up right?"

"I think so. Then we can go and have some fun!"

"Okay..."

I snap the phone shut as I hear the noises coming from the bathroom Mariam is currently cleaning. I think I can guess what happened in there...

"But you see, miss, I was talking to my cousin! He's going to be coming from Edinburgh this weekend." Mariam smiles her innocent smile.

"Oh, really? I came from Edinburgh too... Where's he from?"

"Um... Some where north?"

"...Start cleaning!"

"Yes, miss." Mariam goes back to scrubbing the bathroom tiles...

I guess I'll just have to watch and make sure it's spotless clean...

* * *

**Later on...**

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Serve you right! Why on earth did you slack off in front of miss piggy anyway?" I smirk triumphantly.

"Ow... My bum hurt!"

"Awww... Too bad, so sad."

"Can you tell Michael for me that I can't go meet him there because my bum hurt?"

"No way I'm telling that guy, let alone being caught in public eyes with him!"

"But Kai said you gotta go!"

"If he sees me with that birdie my status in his eyes would be even lower. You go and have fun yourself."

"But I don't wanna go alone..."

"Go with your boyfriend, duh"

Finally I manage to get rid of the annoying Mariam and go home. When I reached the front door there's a note from Ma and Da 'We have an important appointment. Go find us at Uncle Desmond's place'

Bloody hell... I decide to wait at the front porch, because I'm too tired to walk around. But one hour's flew by and Ma's still not back yet. No choice for me but to go find Ma at uncle's place.

Argh... This is too hot! I need to walk into the town and to top that I have to turn at many corners and streets... Something happen as I past the third street to my uncle's...

"Why the hell is it soooooo hot?" I mutter

"Sariel!"

That sounds familiar... Isn't that Mariam's voice? But my instinct kicks in and tells me not to turn around but to walk faster.

"Sariel!"

Now it's the birdie's voice. Damn it! If he's there, then Kai's gotta be there too! If I tell him I didn't go to see him because I'm tired he's definitely going to kill me! I stride faster... What if Bryan's there too? What am I going to do?

"Hey, you old hag! You wanna die or something!"

Now...it's Kai's voice...

I turned around and I know that I can't escape... Bloody hell... Can't Mariam pretend that she didn't see me? Bryan's there too along with Kai, Tala and the annoying birdie... They're the four hot guys of the famous Gredevel High...

I don't think it's time to think about that...

"Hey." They approach me.

"Sariel, you not tired any more? Where are you going!" Mariam asks loudly.

I'm definitely **NOT** going to give her a passing slip anymore after this. Kai is now looking at me with blank face. Damn it, I think he's going to call me old hag for the rest of my life...

"Look at her face! Look! Look!" the birdie points at me.

I growl and bare my canines at him. "Get lost, birdie."

Bryan's laughing at me too...

"Where are you going?" asks Mariam

"Uncle's"

"What?"

"Some where on the planet."

Bryan, Tala, Mariam and the birdie laugh. What's so funny! Kai doesn't laugh, though. He stares at me, hard. I give him a forced smile.

"Where're you going?" I ask him.

"...Joining the military."

Military? This guy's got the worse joke in the world, that's for sure.

"I knew you are going to be tired."

"..."

"..."

"My parents aren't home so I'm going to my uncle's"

Finally the tension's lifts.

"Why are you tired?"

"Well...It's hard to say..."

"..."

Dammit, look at him! He's angry again! What should I do? What should I say? Kai Hiwatari remains quiet...

"Sariel is tired because she supervised me for detention. She got lectured by miss piggy."

...Mariam...

"Who's miss piggy?"

"The guard at school."

"You told the guard to screw off?"

"Yeah..." (Gotta say that because I can't say I was talking to Ozuma.)

Before Mariam would let a secret slip again; I grab Kai's arm and pull him along. "If you're going that way then let's go. C'mon, hurry up. Oh, sorry..." I let him go since I remember that he doesn't like to be touch.

"..."

"..."

This weird silence is all over jus. This should never happen... Okay, fine! From now on I'll never touch you again.

We walk down the street and I know Bryan's right after us so I try my best to look confident. Kai and I take the lead even though I want to be at the back. All because of the fact that Kai wouldn't walk if he's not in front...

"Where're you guys going?" I ask

"To Michael's house."

"What for?"

"For a meal."

"Oh, I see..."

"Old hag, as tired as an old hag..." seems to be the damn birdie!

"Shut up Michael!" Mariam scolds him.

Tala and Bryan laugh. Even Kai's laughing... Well, more like a sneer. I turn around and stand in front of Michael. "Mariam, it's either you keep the birdie in the cage and within the leash or I'm going to do it. Your choice."

"Well, I can't do anything!"

Traitor...

I shove Michael backward and stomp off towards my uncle's house. Finally I reach the destination. "I'm going in. See you all tomorrow."

"You're not going to get the key and go?"

"No, I'm going to take a nap then go back."

"You guys go. I need to talk to this old hag." Kai speaks up in a level voice.

I know he's trying to embarrass me... From now on he'd probably call me old hag...

"Be quick, yeah?"

Everyone leave us at uncle's front porch and walk off. I see the birdie pretends to walk like an old woman on purpose too...

"Are you crazy? You told the guard to screw off?

"It's not like that! I was muttering and she heard me!"

"Your bum is as big as a tub and your skin's so soggy..."

"It's always like this!"

Oops... I'm not supposed to say that...

"On the 14th I'll be there..."

"There where?"

"The day before my birthday... We're going to Edinburgh."

"You're throwing a party?"

"Yeah, and you've gotta come."

"Really..."

"Are you saying you're NOT going?" he snarls.

But Ozuma's coming on the 14th...

"Well... I..."

"It's Saturday so we don't have school. You can go, don't lie to me!"

"It's not like that... my friend's coming from America..."

"Who's this friend?" he frowns at me...

I'm in deep shit...

---TBC---

* * *

Yeah! Another chapter done... Not so much going on here... But next chapter would be Kai's POV and it'd be his past!

Hope you enjoy it! If you do... PLEASE review!

Ja!


	7. Kai's Past

Yippee! Back, back, back!

I went shopping the other day and saw these boots I really like! Also when I past the toy shop I saw some kawaii anime plushies as well!

Ahem, anyway...Back in to the story... This one's gonna be dominated for Kai... It's his past... And this is a fiction so it may be a bit weird okay?

Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**That guy's SPLENDID!**

**Kai's past**

My name is Kai Hiwatari. Today is my 7th birthday. Yesterday before I went to bed, I wished that I could eat dinner and talk to my parents. They promised me thrice already.

"Who's birthday is in this month? Step forward!" The teacher of our primary class said.

That day a birthday party was held for the kids whose birthdays were in that month. Six kids walked up to the teacher.

"Kai, come out here!"

"Me?"

"Yup! It's your birthday, isn't it?"

On the table there was a big cake and presents from the school; waiting to be open by the kids. There were laughters and people singing 'happy birthday. But I separated myself out and just smiled in embarrassment.

"Okay, now I want all of you to come out and just congratulated these guys since their birthday is this month... All right! Come on guys!" the teacher said.

"It's so embarrassing! I can't do it!"

"You first, Amy."

"..."

Every kids got a kiss on the cheeks from everyone in the class and received the present from the school. Everything went well until...

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"I can't kiss Kai's cheek"

"Why not, May?"

"My mom said Kai's father's got RAIDS! My mom told me not to touch him!"

"It's not RAIDS, it's AIDS!" Another kid shouted.

"GUYS! I'm very disappoint with you all."

"..."

"Who said that? I thought all of you are cute and kind. But seems to me I'm wrong."

"Sniff"

"May, now, don't cry... You're a good girl right? If you are then just kiss Kai's cheek, okay? And tell him happy birthday... all right?"

"..."

"May..."

The kid named May walked up to Kai and whispered with a hoarse voice "Happy birthday Kai..."

"Thanks."

"May, remember to kiss his cheek!"

May went paled. Slowly, she kissed his cheek, then burst into tears.

"May!"

The teacher got surprised and thought to herself sadly that now she's got to comfort May. And looks like it wouldn't be just May; because now every kids started to go pale and inched away from Kai. She's got to make them understand about Kai today. Kai said nothing. He lowered his face... All he knew was he made May cry.

"Don't cry... May..." Kai whispered. That was all he could say.

On the way home, the tears he had been holding spilled out. Once he's home, he wiped the tears away.

He thought. 'I'm not gonna cry. I'll take pictures with my parents and have dinner with them today. Dad doesn't like it when I cry'

He stood outside for few minutes then walked in. "Dad! I'm back!"

He smiled even though his eyes were still wet with tears. But... Nobody's home. The mansion was empty. Nobody's there at all. Tears were still fresh in his eyes as he saw the little note on the dining table.

'I'm busy today. I might be home late.- Dad'

While waiting for his father, Kai tried his best to write a letter...

Kai's father... Kiei Hiwatari.

Kai's father, most of the time, are not home. He said he'd be back, but he's never back before midnight. And most of the time there will be a nanny to look after Kai. He's always alone. He waited at the gate and waited for his father to call him. But Kiei never came. Kai got tired of waiting and fell asleep.

RING

"No one's home?" a good-looking woman wearing skirt opened the door and entered the house.

"Kai? Kai?"...No answer...

She entered both room. "Kai?"

Kai was asleep on the bed. That woman approached him and looked at the little boy who was asleep. Then she looked at the letter in his hand.

"What's this?" she picked it up and read.

'Dad... Today my classmates wished me happy birthday... I got to eat cake... Then my friends kiss my cheeks... Everyone told me happy birthday and today I'll take photo with you and carry it around...'

Her auburn eyes burned with tears.

"If he's Kiei I knew. Then he'd probably never take photo with Kai." She cradled Kai in her arms, carried him to her car and drove them to Glasgow. She's Kai's mother who's been living separately from Kai and his father since Kai's 3 years old due to Kiei's behavior. That was the reason she left Kai behind.

Kiei Hiwatari died that day due to the last stage of AIDS after waiting for his death in the hospital for many hours. Which Kai, ofcourse, doesn't know. And it's her responsibility to take her son to live with her.

When Kai moved, her other children were scared of touching him because they thought he'd have AIDS like Kiei. They weren't even ten year old so they didn't know much. Therefore they thought that AIDS could be passing on with just physical touch. This made Kai became more introvert and created a wall around him.

And when Kai's in year 5...

"Right, say hi to your new classmate okay?"

"Hi, my name's Ruby! Your's Kai, right? Let's shake hands! Nice to meet you."

"Don't... I..."

"Huh, what?"

"Don't touch me..."

* * *

That's all for now folks! Mwahaha... I'm evil! Hehe... this'd be a while until I update the next time...

I made Kai sounded so sad...didn't I?

Now... Gotta run first or else I'll get kill by that stupid Kai...

**_Next update... 42 reviews... better have it up to 42 or else I wouldn't update!_**

**Ja!**

Wicked Cerberus


	8. It's A Matter Of Testosterone's Pride!

Wooooo! 42 reviews! So I'm updating again!

Big thanks for those who support and yes, I know Kai's a very sad boy...Sniff... Agreed with you all on that one. I was about to cry as well when I re-read what I wrote!

Anyway, I'd better get into the story!

* * *

**That guy's SPLENDID! Chapter 7**

I'm in deep shit...

"Well, you don't know him..." I mumble under my breath

He hears it, though. "But you can come after you picked him up at the airport"

"Can't we have it the other day?"

"You've gotta be with me on the morning of my birthday."

He's gotta be kidding, me? Am I hallucinating that I see his auburn-burgundy (Author: I'm just gonna stick with auburn from now) eyes filled with hurt and pain... And his voice is slightly shaking when he said those words.

"Okay, I know... Just go, okay? They're waiting for you."

"I'll call, okay?"

"You got your phone back already?"

"No, but I got a new one. It's a Sony Ericson. Bye!"

He's filthy rich... Why on earth does it always gotta be Sony Ericson for your phone! (Mine's like what... Motorola or something?)

I enter Uncle Desmond's house and all the noises come out from the living room... I bet they're gossiping about their kids again...

"Hey uncle" I greet my uncle as he comes out to see me.

Uncle Desmond is my Da's older brother... He looks a bit like other McGregor with striking red hair and fair skin... Not to mention the quick temper he's possessed.

"Oh, hey! How's my favorite niece doing?" he envelops me into a hug

"Uncle, I'm your only niece!" I tease him and struggle out of his bear hug... Bloody hell for me being the only young female in the family!

"Hey, Dave! Your daughter is here!" my uncle called my Da.

My Da just tosses me the key. "Here's the key. The butler should be in by this time." Then he turns back to chat to his friends... Fine... Da, be that way then...

I walk back to the house by myself... The house's so quiet except for the butler's voice scolding the maids... I wonder what time John would be back... Sigh... So tired... I fall asleep and the bloody phone just gotta ring! I shut it off...

Then when I wake up in the morning I realize that it might be Kai that called... I'm soooo dead!

Okay! Time to do the prefect's duty!

It's always the same that I gotta take care of Mariam's detention which, again, is to scrub the loos. She does most of the talking and she only scrubs when someone walks past... That sly snake...

"I don't wanna say this, but I really don't like that birdie." I tell Mariam with a grimace. I hate him for that 'old hag' song he sang yesterday...

"Haha, I don't really like him sometimes as well... But he's still cute though!"

"Then why don't you marry him or something?"

At the word 'marry' Mariam blushes bright red and suddenly changes the topic. "I saw Kai's picture when he's in early secondary yesterday at Michael's place!"

"What's he like?"

"He shaved his head."

"Then why don't you bring that picture to show me?"

"Well... He knows Mariah since then... I think"

"Why'd you say that?"

"They took some pictures together."

"Ah, I got it."

I feel... weird. It's like I'm pushing into between those two and I shouldn't be doing so...

RINNNNGGGG RINNNNGGGGG

"Wait, there's a line in." I open the cover of my phone. "Hey,"

"What're you doing, old hag." He says as if he's singing.

Bloody hell, I'm gonna kill this guy! Good-looking or not, Kai Hiwatari is going to die by my own hands, I swear!

"Don't call me old hag! I'm supervising a detention."

"Whatever. You don't have to come and see me today."

"Like hell I wanna."

"Don't retort at me."

"Yes master."

"Hey, Kai! That's my phone! Yours' here! (I hear a guy's voice talking next to him) I know! Shut up! (Kai's voice... as usual...)

"Why on earth would you use someone else's phone to call me? Where's yours?"

"The dial button broke. Can't press dial." And you say it's soooooo good...

"What're you doing today?"

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of the Peterborough high's students"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you wanna die? If you think I'm kidding, then why don't you come and see at the building site behind my school? Shit, don't come. If you come, I'm gonna kill you."

"I never thought of going."

"My phone can still take message. Just sms me or something. That's all"

"Okay..."

He hangs up even before I say goodbye! He's RUDE!

"Who's that? Kai?"

"Yeah, I think he's gonna go fight with Peterborough high's lads."

"What! That means Michael's gonna be there!"

"I think so."

"You're not worry about him at all?"

"Nope, I think he'll be just fine..."

"What am I going to do! Michael!"

She gets her phone outta her pocket and speeds dial that dumbshit... I feel quite excite... Don't know why, though.

"Michael Patterson! If you go to that fight today I'm going to kill you! I'm warning you! What if you got hit! Don't make me laugh... Please Michael, Michael!"

"He hangs up? What did he say?" I ask, interested.

Mariam speeds dial again... But seems like this time that dumbshit turns his phone off...

"What did he say?" I repeat.

"He said he'd be fine! He just laughs and says that he'll win! The Peterborough's guys are tough! He's going to be really hurt! Sariel! We gotta go, okay?"

"No, what the hell are we going to do there?"

"PLLLLEEEAAAASSSEEEE Sariel! Please, pretty please with cherries on the top!"

That is the first time I see Mariam's tears... Usually no matter how bad she gets insulted or hit by the teachers, she'd never cry. But this time, she's crying...

* * *

"Hey, careful! Don't climb that, we'd be dead if we're caught!" I whisper furiously.

"Shhh, jeez, Kol, lower your voice a bit. You're too loud"

"Is that them?"

"Yeah, that's them. Those are the Peterborough's uniform."

In front of the place we're hiding; there're 8 guys from Peterborough and 8 guys from Gredevel facing each other. They look very serious and scary... And Kai's standing in front of a guy who's about a good foot taller than him... They seem to be talking. Then I realize the shit I just got myself into

What to do now...

They start fighting. Kai doesn't look afraid at all to be fighting with people who are bigger that him. He's damn good! I silently cheer him on.

"Kol, look..." Three guys circle Kai... Looks like he's being trap.

"Not a big deal, others would come and help him."

Screw those bstards! Damn you! Five other guys move closer to Kai... He's seriously outnumbered... No shit...

Mariam grins. "Michael's sitting on somebody..."

"Who's his opponent?"

"Hey, you seen Kai?"

"No, why?"

"Four guys are about to trample him to the ground."

"What!"

"Oh God, what are we going to do! I'm scared!"

Why is my heart acts like it's going to break free from its place? My hands and feet start shivering, and I feel like he's so far, far away...

"Hey!" I say in a small voice.

"Sariel, are you insane?" Mariam yells at me.

"HEY!" I must be insane... I pounce onto the closest butthead and stand in my glory on his body. Not to include hitting him as hard as I could in the head to knock him off.

"STOP THAT!" I scream at the buttheads around him.

"Hey, are you outta your freakin' mind!" The other butthead tries to shove me off. But he receives a good kick in the face with gratitude from me instead before he could touch me.

Thanks Da for sending me to kick-boxing class and John for teaching me weaponries!

"Sariel McGregor!" comes Kai's voice.

My eyes start to water. "What!" I scream at him.

"Who told you to come!"

"Mariam...told me to..."

"What the fuck is this! Hey, you! Kill him!" Those buttheads don't know when to give up...

"Sariel..."

"..." I choke...

"Sariel, hey, Sariel..."

"Wha-what?"

"Close your eyes for ten minutes"

"I don't have a watch! How the hell should I know five or ten minutes!"

Those buttheads start laughing as I scream at the blunette... You've just signed your death wish... DIE!

"Then count 1 to 200!"

"What for!"

"Just DO IT! And get the hell outta here!"

"I'm not leaving till you are!" I stand my ground.

"Damn you! Wait till this is over, I'm going to teach you not to disobey me!"

I am too busy with my 'prey' to be interest in his threats... 3 guys think I'd be an easy defeat so they lung at me. You're messing with the wrong person! I'll thrash your sorry asses back to right where you come from!

After I finished them off I turn to look at Kai. Ignoring Mariam, I run up to him. What I see is that 3 guys are on the floor and another one Kai's having fun beating him up.

"Why won't you just listen to me!"

"Because I can fight too okay!"

"FUCK THIS!"

And he beats the living daylight outta that butthead... Right in the middle of beaten up Peterborough lads... Then he turns to look at Mariam. "Give me your phone!" he grunts out.

"Michael's in pain! Help him!"

"Then LEND ME YOUR GODDAMN PHONE so I can help him!"

"There."

After he finishes his call he disappears to help Michael so Mariam and I wait there... I know he won't be that much of help anyway...

After a while another 6 guys from Gredevel High appear... 30 minutes later the fight ended with the Gredevel High lads emerge victory. We walk out of there, follow by the beat-up losers... 14 lads and 2 lasses... This is very embarrassing... Then we go to the nearest park to find a bench to sit on.

"Hey, your girlfriend's cool, man." Bryan grins at Kai and I.

Though the lavender-hair Russian is tad bit bruised, but he still looks good when he smiles.

"Hehe, it's not like that..." I grin cheekily.

"Because of you, Kai won."

"Thanks!"

"You're all losers! Get the hell outta here!" Kai snap at the others.

Why on earth do you have to snap! All those magic moments are all gone now... Shut up, I'm too lazy to fight with you... You're so NOT cute! (My opinion all changed because of Bryan...)

"Get out of here, then. Take your girlfriend with you." One of the lads says.

So in the park there're only Kai, Michael, Mariam and I... We're left there.

"See! I can kick those dumbos asses!"

"I was too busy to look at you!"

"But you've seen four!"

"But you were beaten up when I came..."

"Because they jumped me on my back!"

"Really... Whatever then..."

"I told you not to come. Why are you here, stupid?"

"Because Mariam dragged me here."

It looks like Kai wanna tell me something. But I'm looking at the birdie and Mariam... I see Mariam is wiping the blood off his face... Eew... They're one scary couple...

"You want me to do what Mariam did?"

"Do what?"

"Wipe the blood off your face."

"If you move any closer I'll kill you!"

"I helped you and this is what I got?"

"...Thanks..." OMG, he's blushing! So cute!

"Why do you have to fight them?"

"Kai post an insult on Peterborough High's board." The birdie answers my question.

"You insult them too?"

"Something like that." He replies off-handly.

"Is that your hobby?"

"When Kai goes to the computer center, he doesn't know what to do 'coz he doesn't know how to play games. Therefore when we play games or chat, he'll be insulting the other school! Hahaha, he doesn't even have an email address!"

"...Want me to shut you up, birdie?" Kai says in almost a snarl.

"Nope."

"Michael... You went to chat online at computer centre?" Mariam ask sternly.

"Uh...No...?"

Mariam's face hardens... You're so dead, birdie.

"We've gotta talk."

They disappear. Sigh... I feel bad about you, birdie... But who cares about you?

"I've gotta go see the others."

"I've gotta go home."

"You've got to be here the day after tomorrow."

"Uh... Um... How're you feeling?" I decide to change the topic.

"Nothing bad, just a back pain... I will survive."

"Where? Here?" I poke at his back.

"Oh, sorry."

"For what?"

"You don't like being touched... I forgot..."

"..."

What the hell... Whenever I talk about touching you, the atmosphere's so tense...

"It's all right."

"Huh?"

"You can touch my back, but not my ass, got that?" he smirk.

"Give me a million pound and I still wouldn't touch your butt with 10 foot pole."

"...I'll call. And don't come and see me tomorrow."

"Why do we have to meet the day after?"

I actually wanted to ask why can't we meet tomorrow... But in front of him I can't say what I want... Why can't I?

"You don't bring Mariam with you, okay, silly?" Oh, so now it's from 'stupid' to 'silly'! Gee, thanks a lot, buddy...

"Fine..."

"I'm going."

Seems like he wanna be with his friends... and he must've missed them so damn much because he can run pretty fast... Oh, Kai...

_**You still got a footprint on your back, do you know?**_

-TBC-

* * *

That's all for now! Hope you like it!

**Next update... 50 reviews!**

Ja!

Wicked Cerberus


	9. Arrival of The Leopard

I'm updating again... Sorry for the delays 'coz I gotta write huge chunks of essays for my teachers... Teachers are evil (no offense to those who wanna be teachers!)

Anyway, seems to me like I have no talented in writing sad, drama fiction so I think I would just getalong with things like this (haha)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The next day...**

"Ma, I'm going!" I put on my trainers and yell out to my mother.

"Aye, aye. Is Ozuma comin' back tomorrow?" my mother asks me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Funny you asked, remember we're going out for dinner?"

"Ma?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow I... Nothin', I'm going!"

"Hey! Did you have any call from Johnny at all?"

"Nope, not even an sms!"

"Such a disgrace to our family! Now who's got to wait till he come home? Me!"

"Well... Ma, I think he's out with the girls with Miguel"

"How do you know?"

"Because he went out after he's got a call from a lass ( Sorry John... Hahaha) I'm goinnngg..."

I run outta my house to school before mother could think that I'm lying.

That day, gotta supervised Mariam's detention again... And I didn't get any sms or call from Kai at all... Hn...

"Okay! Bye! See you!" Mariam waves after others when the bell rings, signaling for class time.

"You going to see Michael today?" I ask her, curiosity taking the best of me.

"I am!"

"After all the fight yesterday..."

"Hm? You wanna go with us?"

"I can't go."

"Why?"

"He told me not to see him today."

"Why?"

"I dunno... Hurry up, will you?"

"Hey, today at four if the teacher asks for me just say I've 'mysteriously' disappeared, okay?"

"Why at four, though?"

"I'm going to catch a movie with Michael!"

"How sweet..." Eew...

After handing in the reports of Mariam's detention, I decide to ditch Mariam for library... I've got one more hour before school finishes... Hmm... Ozuma's coming tomorrow, should I plan anything? And no matter how long I've waited I've got zilch message from Kai.

I don't understand you... Kai Hiwatari...

I got home and as soon as I enter...

"Johnny?"

"What did you tell Ma!"

"Didn't say anything!"

"... Go buy me something to eat."

"What something?"

"Food! Remember the contract? Oh, get some fish and chips for me, will ya? I think Miguel's coming over as well so make that two..."

"But we ain't got fish and chips..."

"Go buy outside, then. I'll give you the money..."

I've to go out and buy him the food... Bloody hell... But what should I wear tomorrow? I've not seen Ozuma for a long time... What's he going to be like? I'm so excited! Should I tie my hair or let it down? Hm, that's not the problem! Whatever Mariam says I'll go with it.

I should pick Ozuma up at the airport and stay with him for an hour then go to Edinburgh... Then come back and stay with Ozuma for the rest of the days... Maybe that plan'd work! But how the hell am I going to tell Ma? Ah... Bloody hell!

I can't sleep till 3am that night...

* * *

**The next day...**

"Would you make up your mind about the shoes I should wear already?" I growl.

"I think you should wear those beige one... But you skin color's pale so I think you should go for those black and white!"

"I'm not pale!"

"But it's not tanned."

"I know you're worry about Ozuma..."

"I wanna know how much he'd changed too."

"Then go with me."

"I can't. Michael."

"Just sneak away from him."

"He wants me to stay with him..."

"Hn, whatever... Go on then."

"Hey, let's go! Ozuma's coming at 3, remember!"

"Bloody hell, you're right!" I scramble out the front door; Miguel's Audi is already there.

"You've got to be back by 6 and go to Edinburgh, okay?"

"I know... but then..."

"You tell him that you can still stay with him tomorrow... you got me?"

"I'll try my best. Who's going?"

"You, me, Kai, Michael and other Gredevel High's people..."

"What if the owl-bitch is there?"

"If Kai's smart then he wouldn't invite her."

"But he's NOT..."

"Miguel's waiting, go go go!"

"Thanks, 'Riam. Give me a call or I'll just message you!"

"Okay, I'll explain it to Kai. Tell Ozuma I miss him!"

"All right!"

**

* * *

At the airport...**

WHERE IN THE HELL'S NAME IS OZUMA!

I ignore all the looks from the guys and feel like strangling someone just to vent my anger out on with. Miguel's not helping at all! Know what he did? He is currently trying to show me off as his girlfriend or something!

RINGGGG RINGGGG

Must be Ozuma...

"Hey"

"Where're you?"

"Who's that?"

"D'you wanna die?"

Kai...

"I'm at the airport..."

"Why're you there?"

"Picking up a friend..."

"..."

"..."

"Do you know what time this is?"

"No,"

"Five thirty."

ARGH! I'm LATE! Where the hell is Ozuma!

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"I'll drive to the airport. Where'd you be?"

Why does he sound so... cold... I'm really scared right now... But this is going to be the first time I'll get to see Ozuma again in 3 years! For me, it's friendship first...

"Kai."

"Where'd you be?"

"Kai..."

"Where?"

"Kai Hiwatari!"

"..."

"I'm sorry... I really am... But this is the first time in three years I get to see my friend."

"But you promised me. You said you'd be here."

"I know..."

"You said you'd be with me..."

"I'm really sorry... I've had this appointment before I promised you..."

"So you are not coming."

"Can it be tomorrow? I'll stay with you even if you don't want me to."

"I wanted to believe you... I've wanted to **trust** you... You're comin', right?"

"I'm sorry, Kai..."

"... Bye..." He hangs up.

Bye? What does he mean? Oh my God... Just because I wanted to keep this promise, does that make me a bad person now? And his birthday is tomorrow, ain't it? I just wanted to see my friend, all right?

You want to end this, right Kai? Good... I'm annoyed with you too... This should be the best thing for both of us... Good we broke up... But why do I feel this sharp tug on inside my left chest?

Ozuma does come out after a while... He doesn't change at all... He's still got that while, black and red hair... His green eyes spark with joy to see me and his cousin...

But why am I not happy?

* * *

I try calling Kai the next day but he never switches on his phone... He picks up once, but the conversation goes like this...

"Hey,"

"Who the fuck is this!"

That's soooo Kai...

"It's me, Sariel..."

"..."

"I heard from Mariam you wrote a letter for me? You wanna meet? I'll introduce you to my friend from America"

"I don't need you anymore..."

"Are you insane? Meet at the game centre at 5, okay?"

He hangs up as usual... Kai, are you really serious? It's my fault that I didn't go to your party so I'll forgive you this time... I'll try calling you again later...

I manage to drag Miguel to accompany me to the game centre (Johnny would meet him there after all). I see Mariam and run up to her. "'Riam!"

"Don't look back, let's get inside" She whispers furiously and drags me in.

"Why? Who's behind me?"

"No one, let's go." When we walk downstairs towards the shop I hear laughter behind us...

"Hey, Mariam... I think he's really angry..."

"Shut up."

"What's matter? I dunno why he's so angry..."

I hear someone behind me laughs.

"Don't look back."

I'm a stubborn one so I turn around... And come face to face with Kai, Mariah, Bryan, Michael and another Gredevel High's girl... Everyone is sneering at me...

-TBC-

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Mwahaha... I'm an evil person!

Though... here's a teaser for next chapter!

_

* * *

**Pale grey eyes flash dangerously as he hears the forbidden words from Mariah's mouth supporting Kai's words from before. I turn around; trying to grab his shirt but fail miserably...**_

_**Miguel's backhands Mariah and send Kai flying into the chair with his famous back kick. "Do NOT say that to her, you junks... You're not good enough to say that!" He snarls furiously. And I'm reminded of a gargoyle in the tale.**_

**_Miguel didn't get called 'Gargoyle' for nothing... you know? Oh God, I better find a way to stop him NOW!_**

**"_So what if I don't care?" Kai spits back._**

**"_I will kill you." The sandy-hair lad stalks towards the brunette like a tiger after its prey..._**

* * *

That's all for the teaser! Review PLEASE!

Next update... 60+ reviews...


	10. Wrath Of The Gargoyle

Hehehe... This story's getting more and more fun to write! And thanks for all the reviews!

You know, actually I'd started writing this for fun but then after all the feedbacks I got... Well... Can't let all readers down, can't I?

Please keep reading and reviewing!

_**From last time...**_

"_**Don't look back." Mariam hisses at me.**_

_**Being a stubborn one, I look back... Right into Kai, Mariah, Michael, Bryan and other girl from Gredevel High's sneering faces right back at me...

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9**

"Kai..."

"Come here, let's go" Mariam grabs my arm.

"Hey! What's going on? Mariam let me go! Kai, had fun last night? You look darker!"

Silence... This is weird... Usually the birdie should be teasing me already... But he's sticking right next to Mariam... And the others walk up stairs calmly; ignoring me altogether in the progress.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Bloody hell! Why isn't he talking to me!

Miguel trots inside in a quick stride. His pale eyes look at me quizzically. "Hey, I heard your voice to the whole way down there... Something happened, Cerberus?" he asks.

"Leave me alone, bitch..." Kai mutters quietly, but every one of us hears what he says.

Mariah smirks at me in triumph. "Hey, bitch, you didn't know what happen? I heard you are smart, but seems like you aren't. Why the hell would you wanna follow someone who hates you so much? Can't you see I'm with him now? You make me sick, bitch!"

Ha, like I'm scared of you... NOT.

Is it just me or it's getting cooler in here? I think it's getting cooler... Which means... Bloody hell!

Pale grey eyes flash dangerously as he hears the forbidden words from Mariah's mouth supporting Kai's words from before. I turn around; trying to grab his shirt but fail miserably...

Miguel backhands Mariah and sends Kai flying back into the chairs with his famous back kick. "Do NOT ever say that to her, you junks. You are NOT good enough to say that!" He snarls furiously. And I'm reminded of gargoyle in those bed-time stories...

Miguel didn't get the nickname Gargoyle for nothing, you know? Oh God, I better find a way to stop him... NOW!

"So what if I don't care?" Kai spits.

God... How stupid can someone be!

"I will kill you." The sandy-hair lad stalks towards the bluenette like tiger after its prey... "You would be begging me to spare you after I'm done..."

"Ooh... I'm scared..." This guy's definitely stupid... No one, even Johnny, provokes him on purpose when he's angry...

"Gargoyle!" I grab his wrist. Those pale gray orbs turn to look at me coolly... "Please, stop it. I don't want this. I really don't... Do it for me... Please, Miguel..." I mutter the last part out.

"Che, I'll wait outside, then." He pulls his hand away from me and strides outside.

The others have left, leaving me with Michael and Mariah in the room... Michael then carefully says to Mariam. "Mariam... You know what they're like..." Apparently he's trying to calm her down...

"Ha! What's wrong with _Kai_? What, so Sariel's the wrong one now?"

"You know what he's like... Hey, you all right?" the birdie turns to me.

"I'm fine... Is he really angry?" I rub the bridge of my nose.

"You've gotta understand... He's been... preparing so many things for you that day..."

"I know... I know... It's my fault."

"You are not! Kai's the pathetic one! You didn't know, he's so drunk that he's glued to that freakin' bitch Mariah!" Mariam screams.

"Mariam... Calm down..." I sink into the nearest chair.

"You've been planning to go to the airport to see a friend who you haven't met for three freakin' years! You're so NOT wrong! Kol didn't mean it! Forget him, just forget him! I'll introduce you to someone a billion times better than him!"

"Mariam... It's okay; it's really my fault this time..."

"What! Sariel McGregor! That's not what I'm expecting from you!"

After that... Someone approaches us...

"Kol!"

"Do I have to say who that is? He's a punk, no, actually he's Ozuma... Mariam is gaping, same as the birdie.

"That's... Ozuma..." Mariam speaks up in a squeak, then she runs up to Ozuma and they dance around each other in joy.

"Oh my God, Ozuma! Long time no see!"

"Mariam, yeah? Man, you look much better!"

About a minute ago she's acting like she wanna kill Kai Hiwatari... But now... Look at her...

"Hey, Mariam, who the hell is this weirdo?"

Oh, yeah... the birdie is still here.

"My friend, he's from America!"

"Really? Mariam, I'm going in, all right?"

Mariam doesn't even acknowledge the birdie... She's too busy fussing around with Ozuma.

"Mariam, I'm going."

"Ozuma, you look like that guy in the rock band!"

...Mariam... He doesn't look a rocker, he's like a punk.

Michael's face looks a bit cold when he glances at us, then he walks inside. Mariam doesn't even notice that her boyfriend's angry...

Why is everything bloody complicated for me!

"Let's got in, Ozuma! You've been at America for so long, let's see whether you can beat me in a game or not!"

"Mariam, you gotta be crazy to go in there"

"We don't need to give a fuck about that rat-ass Kai."

"Kai, who's that?" Ozuma asks.

"Nobody, let's go Ozuma, Kol! They've got a lot of good games here!"

"But Michael is angry with you."

"Who cares?"

"Hey!"

"Let's go!"

Oh my God... Sariel McGregor... What else are you going to face today?

**

* * *

Inside the game center...**

Luckily Kai and his gang are currently occupying the karaoke sector of the game center. The birdie which is currently playing games with his friends looks up when we enter. He ignores the games and goes to join Kai and his gang.

"Riam, Michael's really pissed off."

"No worry, I'll buy him chocolate later and he'll be fine again. Hey, Ozuma, are you good at singing?"

"Ask Kol."

"Kol, is he any good?"

"If you have an album with him you'd both be famous." I deadpan.

Fortunately we use the karaoke room which is far away from where those Gredevel High is. After listening to Ozuma and Mariam sing, I want nothing more than to be able to disappear from the spot.

"I'm going to play games." I walk out.

I want to be as far away from Kai as possible therefore I pick the vampire-zombies shooting game... What should I do? I may try apologizing again... But he looks like he's going on well with Mariah and I'm the third hand... I feel like I started to like him... I _like _him... And I just know that I _do _like him!

"You die!"

Ozuma... I'm going to kill you.

"Hey, I wanna play too!"

"No, get out."

"Let's play, let's play!"

"Then put your coins in!"

We are busy shooting and Mariam is still occupying the karaoke room...

"Yes! Level 6!"

"Hey, Kol..."

"What?"

"Is the guy called Kai Hiwatari your boyfriend?"

"..." I stare blankly at the screen. "Yes."

"Got it."

"Thanks." I smile a little.

"Don't try to pretend... Do you think you can fool me by that?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ozuma grips my shoulder lightly. "I known you better than you think, okay?"

"You're different, leopard."

"You too, Cerberus."

Kai appears behind us with Mariah the bitch...

"Wow, she's hot." Ozuma looks at Mariah, and then reverts back to the screen.

"Get out." Kai says with cold and unemotional voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I said get out."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna play with _her._"

You never change; acting like demanding brat. Then what I fear happen...

"What are you talking about, punk?"

Great... There it goes... Miguel and Ozuma are cousins so go figure...

"I'm Kai Hiwatari. Move out, I'm not going to repeat that."

"Kai Hiwatari... Kol... Is it him?"

"..."

Silence...

"I dumped her."

I feel like crying as soon as those words come out of his mouth.

"He's right, we broke up. C'mon, Ozuma..." Ozuma lungs at Kai... "Leopard!"

This is **_so_** troublesome!

"Leopard, stop it! Hey, Kai Hiwatari! You dumped me and you're happy, right? Then you should be happy now! Stop acting like a goddamn brat! It's finished! It's over! We don't have to fight! Let's go, leopard. I'm getting a migraine here... Shut up and just... let's go..." I tell them after I manage to pull them apart.

It could be because of the glistening tears in my eyes because Ozuma grunts but says nothing. I walk off without looking back. We get Mariam from the karaoke room and walk out of the game center.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Ozuma, what happened to Kol?"

"..."

"Let's go outside." I lead them out.

"It's because of that bastard, right! He made you cry, didn't he?"

"Hey, Sariel McGregor." A voice called me from behind.

"I'd give you a chance to give me a reason if you wanna talk to me."

Kai Hiwatari... You're the world's biggest jerk, do you know that? You're a bloody idiot... You're playing me for a fool, huh?

"Kai Hiwatari... I'm tired of doing exactly everything you want me to do. I don't like doing what you wanted me to do, and everything you did is just irritating. You act like a spoiled brat, you know that, right? You _are_ a spoiled brat and I pity you. Now I'm just going to say... Good bye."

Even though my words sound cold, I know that it's going to hurt me in the end. But I can't take it back.

I run... I run home and up to my room. I shut the door, jump onto the bed and just cry myself to sleep.

-TBC-

* * *

Mwahahahaha... Another chapter done! This is getting a tad... sad... I know... But it'd be better in a while!

Here's the teaser!

"_**Forget him, Kol, you've got to forget him." Mariam tells me in almost an order.**_

"_**I don't want to hear that."**_

"_**No, listen to me. He was drunk, and he went outside with Mariah. When Michael and I went out to look for them, we found them at a bench. And Mariah is putting her shirt back on..."**_

"_**Stop it!" I howl in agony... God, I don't wanna hear anymore... I sob against Miguel's shirt.**_

"_**Listen to me! And Kai didn't have his shirt on, either!"**_

* * *

...Tada! Done, done, done!

You all better review or else I'm not going to update for a loooooonnnnnngggggg time!

Next update: 72+ reviews.

Ja ne!

Wicked Cerberus


	11. The Fall Of The Phoenix

Okay! So I'm back... Happy now?

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Your reviews made my day, thank you so much!

For all of those who're wondering who's who with the nickname... Here's the answer:

**Sariel: Her middle name is 'Kolvrane' therefore earning her a nickname of 'Kol' or 'Cerberus' as Ozuma and Miguel called her**

**Mariam: Is either 'Riam' or 'Sharky' but she prefers the first one.**

**Miguel: this one is 'Gargoyle'**

**Ozuma: he's 'Leopard'**

**Kai: is called 'Phoenix'**

**Michael: is 'birdie' or eagle.**

**Tala: he's 'wolf'**

**Bryan: this one's 'falcon'**

**Johnny: he's 'Salamander' since he's got temper of fire which is even worse than Sariel herself!**

And that's about all explanation!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

That night I cry and cry... I never thought of liking someone would be this painful...

Mariam comes over to my place with Miguel trudging in not far behind her. She sits me down and looks at me seriously. "You've gotta forget him, Sariel. I mean it. Forget about him, okay?" She says in almost an order.

"I don't wanna hear that." I mumble.

"No, listen to me. He was drunk, and he went outside with Mariah. When Michael and I went outside, we found them on the bench. And Mariah is putting her shirt back on..."

"Stop it!" I almost howl in agony... Clutching Miguel's shirt for support; I sob against his shirt with him muttering soothing words for comforts.

"Listen to me! And Kai didn't have his shirt on, either!"

"STOP IT!"

"Kol..."

"I'm fine, all right? I know... I know it... I _will_ forget him... I would think we never went out... Starting from tomorrow... I'll be myself again. But right now I need to be alone... I'm sorry Mariam, Miguel..."

"Okay, Kol... I trust you. I'll see you tomorrow." The Belgian heartthrob gives me a small smile as he pats my head. Sometimes I just love this guy...

"Thanks, Migu. I'll call you sometimes later, yeah? Please don't tell John..."

"Yeah, get some rest. You look like you're a zombie."

I can't help but laugh... Miguel never ceases to surprise me by always be able to cheer me up... He's a nice guy, I know...

Kai despites my hand... So he must've like Mariah's one better then... I'll forget everything about him today. Kai Hiwatari... I just like you as much as I'm able to forget about you in a month. I'll show you that I'll never like you. And I'll survive because I'm Sariel McGregor!

However I still remember every bit of details about him... His eyes, him saving me from that drunkard, when we 'accidentally' kissed, when he fought with those St. Peterborough's students... Why am I still thinking about him? I'll forget him... I'll try; no matter how hard it is to forget someone when you're thinking about him.

**

* * *

The next day...**

The sky's clear and the weather is nice. I left all my sadness behind and sit next to Mariam in the class. We chat quietly because I just don't feel like doing much in the class...

"You're okay now?" Mariam asks with concern in her eyes.

"What?"

"About Kai..."

"Who the hell do you think I am? Of course I'm fine! How about you and that birdie?"

"I dunno... I think it's weird... He never call, never message and when I call him, he never picks up."

"Then call him again."

"I'm scared... I don't wanna call..."

"It's your fault. You shouldn't have done that to your boyfriend."

"Hmph!"

"If you seen birdie with other girl and holding hands; what'd you think?"

"I'll break his neck."

"Just call him again... I think that's what he want."

"You think so?"

"Yeah"

Mariam grabs her phone and dial Michael's number. Mariam... We're still in class...

"Hey, Michael. It's me, Mariam... He hangs up again..."

"Why am I not surprise?"

"Hey, can you go meet him with me in front of his school today?"

"You kidding me? I don't wanna be attack by those bitchy bimbos of Mariah... Remember Miguel's showdown? That's enough reason, you know?"

"But I don't think you'd need to worry about that... I mean, you're, like, Johnny's sister and Miguel protects you like a mother king cobra. I'd say he likes you even!"

"..."

"Sariel" She makes puppy eyes at me...

"Fine, I'll go. But only in front, all right?"

"Cool! Hey, let's go clubbing tonight!"

"Clubbing? My Ma would have my head for that!"

"I'll talk to her!"

"Then when're we going?"

"Nightclub in the city!"

"Are you crazy?"

"We must build a good memory of Ozuma's visit this time"

"But you should be worrying about Michael..."

"Don't talk about that."

"I'm not in the mood..."

"But Ozuma's here for only five days!"

... "You better pay for my drink..."

"Yeah!"

Why does it always end up like this?

**

* * *

That night...**

"So, you like it, Ozuma?" Mariam asks Ozuma happily as we get into the nearest box available in the club.

"Nope, it's thousand times better in USA"

"You wanna die, eh?"

I bite back a growl as I notice the guys sending Mariam and me a look, and the girls to Ozuma... My Ma allows me out pretty easily when Mariam asks; but she never been easy when I ask her to come out! That's so unfair!

After a few drinks Mariam and Ozuma are nagging and throwing comments at each other... "Your face is so funny!" Mariam squeals.

"Yours' is funnier!" Ozuma laughs like hell...

"Hey, Ozuma, let's go dance!"

"I can't..." Ozuma groans.

"It's okay, let's go Kol!"

"...You guys go."

"Just go, Cers."

"Shuddup, get your ass to the floor, leopard."

"Sariel's so mean..."

"Forget about her! Let's go dance!" Mariam pulls Ozuma to the dance floor.

I need a bathroom... I have too much beer and my bladder can't hold it any longer... I walk to the bathroom and... Oh my God!

Bryan, the birdie and the redhead Russian guy and the owl-bitch are sitting at the table not quite far away from the dance floor... God dammit... The good thing's that Kai's no where in sight and Mariah's not there either... Not time to think of this... I can't let them see me like that!

I give the waiter 'I'm not interest in you' look because I catch him staring and head straight to the bathroom... God must hate me by sending me hells lately...

"This feels great..." I walk out of the stall... Now I'll live... I wash my hands and turn around just in time to see a drunken Mariah standing at the doorway, and she's staring at me. This is the first time I face her one-on-one. I think I should get out of here because I don't want to wash my hands again...

"I'm not happy to meet you here." She drawls.

"Likewise," I growl like a trapped animal.

"Do you like Kai?"

"No, why would I?"

"You hate him, then?"

"No, no feelings with that bastard."

"You know that I know him longer than you! You should've known I like him! He's mine!"

I never like Mariah before, and right now I just hate her. She's acting like she's out of her mind and I think I'll leave her for the sake of Kai. They deserve each other.

"I don't think I'll care any longer." I push out of the bathroom.

"Hey, it's that freaking bitch!" I see the waiter who's been staring at me whispering with the guy I see behind our table... I know I've seen them somewhere before...

Bloody hell! It's that guy who I gave the kick in the face last time when he pounced at me in the fight back at Gredevel High! Aww... This is just not my day, isn't it? This is the last thing I need right now!

"Hey, is Hiwatari with you?"

"We broke up. I suggest you move away." I snarl impatiently.

"Broke up? Stop wasting our time. Tell him to come here!"

"I don't care about that freak. We broke up, he ditched me, satisfy?"

"Hey, you better call him or else!"

"I see... You can't call him because his friend's around, right? Ha! You coward dog."

"You've got no manner, girl. How should I deal with you!"

"I don't care..."

"Bitch! What's Hiwatari's number? I'll give you the time for now!"

Suddenly Mariah steps out of the bathroom...

"Kai's mine!"

You just wanna come out to say that?

"Hey, that's Gredevel High's princess: Mariah Kon!"

"Zacharias Turner?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just to let you know it's Kai and me who're going out, not with this bitch!"

I twitch slightly... It doesn't hurt me to beat a girl to a pulp... And Mariah's going to get it **_soon_**. I can assure you that I'll kill her!

"Hey, she's cute." Another guy moves closer to her.

"Hey, let her go. Her brother's damn dangerous."

"Who?"

"Rei Kon." (A/N: I'm making them brother and sister here... It's easier!)

"Reid Kon? He's my junior. But hey, you're cute. Mariah, right?"

"Go away." Mariah scoots back in fear.

"Hey, leave her alone, punk. If you want to talk it out, then here I am." I snarl at him.

"You're saying that you're good, woman?" he shouts at me.

I send a punch into his stomach. "I dunno what you're talking about." I say indifferently. "But I'm sure I'll understand soon." I smirk evilly.

The other guy swings his fist at me, aiming for my chest. I put my guard up and stagger backward... Bloody hell! This guy is quite strong... But this is considered nothing compare to Miguel or Johnny's punch... Argh! Why is this happening to me!

I'm too occupied to say anything to Mariah when she called Kai... Dammit! I hate drunken people! I knee one of the guy, but the other one holds me against him from behind. "Gotcha!"

"Let her go." ...I can't believe that it's Kai... Urgh! He should change from the title 'hot guy' to 'stupid guy'!

"I didn't come for you." He tells me coolly.

"Sorry for being here." I snap back sarcastically.

"Get out of here."

"I definitely am more than happy to do so. If you die, it's not my fault. I hope you'll rot in hell, Hiwatari." I say in almost a spit, and then walk out of there.

Miguel is at the table with Johnny instead when I arrive at the table. My brother looks confused, when Miguel only looks like he wants to murder someone a painful death as he sees me crying. "Kol?" Johnny blinks at me.

And that is the last thing I remember before everything goes black...

When I wake up again I see my brother's grinning face above me with Miguel's worry one. So I close my eyes again... "I see you're up." My brother's eyes are still working even if his brain isn't.

"Can you go?"

"I'll call Ma."

"John, I'm not kidding."

Thank God that Johnny understands. He walks out of the room obediently.

"Sariel, you're okay, right? Why are you like this?" Miguel asks immediately after the door's closed.

"I can't forget him. I like him a lot. What should I do?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I dunno... I missed him so much..."

"He's in the hospital right now."

"What?"

"He's... severely injured because of the fight at the club..."

"Where's he!"

"..."

I start calling the hospitals in Glasgow like a mad woman. And thank God for the fact that the first hospital I call has the patient name Kai Hiwatari.

"Miguel, can you help me tell my parents?"

"You'll go..."

I nod in confirmation.

"You gotta go, right?"

"I wanna talk to him. I don't wanna lie anymore... I wanna tell him so much..." I trail off

"Can't I go?"

"I'm sorry, Miguel... Please, just help me out for once... I'm begging you..."

"I'll."

"Thank you!"

I think that is the time I run the fastest in my life after I ran away from Kai at school. I run even though my eyes are swollen from crying and my clothes are all mess up...

--TBC--

* * *

Done! Another chapter done!

The next one would be the confrontation with Mariah and Kai... It would be quite... romantic. But I'll try putting some funny part in!

And for those of you who wanna know what really happen that night with Kai and Mariah... Stay tune! I'll get that in 2-3 chapters later!

Till next time,

Wicked Cerberus

**Next update: 82+ reviews!**


	12. Encounter with the lynx

Haha! It's going to be a bit of suspense here in this chappie! Brace yourself for what you may discover and please REVIEW!

Thanks to those all who reviewed! You're all very generous and I was expecting only about... what, 83-84 reviews altogether? But this time it's really great! I've got 87 reviews! Cool, huh?

I won't delay anymore, then. Let's go!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Encounter with the lynx... aka the princess of Gredevel High**

At the hospital...

"Sorry, but he's undergoing the surgery" the receptionist gives me an apologetic look.

"What? Why? He's really hurt!" I almost scream.

"Please come again tomorrow..."

"But he's going to die..."

"Please come again tomorrow..."

"Can you tell me what room he's in?"

"Room 310, miss."

You super idiotic guy... If you die I'll... And then I see couple of Gredevel High's guys... It's too late for me to hide. But thank God it's only the birdie, Bryan and his other friend. Three of them have a sad look on their faces. The birdie is the only one who notices me.

"Hey, Sariel, what are you doing here?" Michael asks me.

"How's he?"

"We haven't seen him yet... The doctor told us to come again tomorrow..."

"What happened?"

"I don't know that I should tell you or not..."

"But I was there! I was at the club!"

"You were there, too?"

"Aye, I was! He was the one who told me to bloody leave, so I left!" (Bryan's still quiet... But he's still cute...)

"What're you talking about? So you know why they were fighting?"

"You don't?"

"We were there a little too late... He was fighting 8 guys."

"**_What are you saying? 8 guys?_**" Those guys are dead meat after I'm done with this... I'll personally make sure they're thrown out of Glasgow. "Then what about the b- ummm... I mean, Mariah?"

"She fainted, now she's in the room next to Kai."

"Why did it happen?" I trail off.

The birdie just talks to me in almost a whisper. I hold back my tears and tell them everything. When I finished, Michael gets up, his eyes blazing with anger. "That Turner... son of a poxy bitch!"

"What about that guy?"

"That was the first time Kai hurt someone that badly... He's in the coma right now."

"..."

It's not because of me that you were trying to kill him, right? I don't think so... If it was because of that... then I'll like you more...

"Why are you crying? Kai only has to stay here only for a while. But he's a die-hard, give him some time to rest in the hospital and he'll be as fit as ever. Turner's the trouble maker. Just Kai can put four of them in the hospital."

"..." I bite my lower lip nervously.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. We'll not let those shits touch him again."

"Ta."

"Oh yeah, Sariel."

"Aye?"

"Didn't Mariam come with you?"

"She disappeared."

"Huh?"

"You know that she really missed you."

"Whatever."

What do you mean by whatever? Sucker... I see your eyes sparks, birdie... It's not that easy to hide something from me, you know?

"It's late, Sariel. Come tomorrow after school, we'll be here all night."

"I wanna stay..."

"Emily and other girls are in the room nearby... If they see you it'll be a world war three."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." I turn for the door

"Sariel!"

"What?"

"Bring Mariam with you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Whatever..."

Bryan doesn't say anything, and his face is emotionless. They must be really close... But I feel much better. Tomorrow I'll tellKai everything... I'll do it for him; I'll tell him I like him.

* * *

That night I called Mariam and tell her everything... She isn't as angry as I expected... But the weird thing is when I start asking about Ozuma she goes. "What, you expect me to leave him alone there all by himself?"

"You're really worried about him, dontcha?"

"What! I'm gonna go sleep now! See you in the morning!" She hangs up on me...

Hmm... This is weird... Maybe she... Nah, I don't think so...

The next day's at school I don't register a single thing the teachers are saying. No matter how I try to persuade Mariam to go to hospital with me she doesn't change her mind. She keeps saying things like she's going to surprise the birdie and all such. And during Maths, I make up an excuse so that I can get out of school. (That's actually the only good thing being prefect. You come and go as you are pleased.)

It's just yesterday that I told myself I have to forget him... But right now, I can't...

I buy some flowers for him... Would he like it? I approach the metal door with confidence, but I feel so weird when I'm there... What should I say? Should I say how're you?

"How're you?"... Well, it just roll off my tongue so I guess it's okay.

"I'm good."

Bloody hell, what's Mariah doing here?

"You come for Kai?"

"Aye."

"I'm with him."

"I know."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Make it fast."

She sits down at the hospital bench... Should I just scratch her pretty face? Hmm... I think I might. Depends on what she's going to say to me, though.

"Can you please never see him again?"

"Listen to me-"

"I'm begging you. I can't live without him."

"... Me too."

Why is she crying? Are you pleading me to leave him alone?

"I really like him. I keep my eyes only just for him. I like him so much that I ask my mother to send me to the same school as him. I'm alone with my mother, I'm lonely. I never get what I wanted. Just once, please."

I think I'm going insane... With Mariah begging me like this... I know she likes him a lot, but then what about me? I like him too, and I like him a lot.

"Why can't you be only friends with him?" I ask in almost a mumble.

"No." She's still crying.

"I like him, too"

"But what if it's a one-side?"

How can you say this!

"I'll leave him be after I see him today."

Like hell I would do that!

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

"Go inside and tell him this is the last time you're seeing him." God, if that owl-bitch is sly, then I think the best word to describe Mariah's devious.

"..."

"Please..."

"Hn." If she's my junior, I'd kill her long time ago.

She opens the door and goes in first.

"Kai!"

"You come by yourself!" He growls at her in annoyance.

"Hey." I walk in.

He stares at me with emotionless face. His left leg's all plasters and bandages up; his right arm is wraps in white bandage. "Why are you here? You said you're never going to see me again." He says out loudly.

"I just come to see how you are... Seems like you're not bad."

"Like this (Shaking his arm and leg) is what you call not bad!"

Just the first minute we start talking he's shouting at me already.

"I come here because I'm worried about you! And what're you doing, screaming your head off at me! Here, take the flowers!" I throw the flowers at him.

"What are you doing here? You said you're going to leave me be."

"Would you just shut up already!"

He ignores me and just looks out the window... He doesn't say anything... The awkward silence is everywhere in the room...

"Kai, have you eaten?" Mariah chirps.

"No, I don't wanna."

"Why? You've gotta eat something!"

"It's not good."

"But you're going to starve! Eat!"

"Mariah, go outside for a moment."

"Why?"

"Just that..."

"No."

"Listen..."

"I don't wanna go now."

"Hey..."

"Sariel's got something to say to you... right?"

You freaking bitch from the ninth hell...

"What?" He looks at me with those deep auburn orbs. "What do you wanna say?"

"When are you going to school?" I'm pathetic... I know...

He smirks.

"It's not just that, there's something else too." Mariah that's standing behind me speaks up.

"Oh, yeah... When're you getting out?"

There's no more smirk, he's now looking at me with serious face. "Whatever you wanna say, say it."

Mariah gives me a 'if-you-don't-then-I'll-do-it' look... So what other choice do I have?

"... Get well soon. This is the last time I'll see you."

I'm lying... Look me in the eyes, Kai... It's telling you what I'm thinking. Please, just look at my eyes!

"Is this what you want?"

No, no, no! I'm telling you to look at my eyes!

"Stop it."

"...?"

"I'm telling you to stop. Damn it, do you want me to look like a fool again?" He's shaking with such fury.

"That's not what I wanna say..." I choke.

"What would you do if I say I wanna see you?"

You're not going to let me go, don't you?

"If you don't wanna see me, I can't stand it. What're y'going to do if I say I wanna see you?"

I can't tell him... I can't tell him now... I don't have the courage to...

"I'll talk to you next time..." I tell him.

"No, tell me now."

"... I li-"

"Stop!" Mariah screams "Kai, you forgot what happened that night? You promised me!"

Kai doesn't say anything, but right now it look as if he's trying to suppress his rage. Mariah continues to talk. "You remember what you promised me, so how could you do this to me?"

"Don't talk, just shut up." Kai growls at her. "I'll be responsible for what I did. So shut up, and don't talk shits in front of Sariel."

"Shit? You called things like that shit?" Mariah cries with tears. "How could you do this to me! Sariel, listen to me. We slept together, Kai and me! And he said he's going to be responsible for his action! He promised! You got it!"

I hate listening to this... It hurts... It hurts so much... My brain is empty... I can't say anything but I need to get out of here as soon as possible...

"I've gotta go..." I don't even have the courage to look him in the face... Why am I doing this? Why is it that our paths always cross?

"Don't go." His voice is soft when he speaks to me.

"I'll be back..."

"Back when?"

"Back..."

"Back my arse, do I have to wait forever? How long are you going to keep me waiting? Don't you know how I feel when I saw you with that sandy-hair punk?"

Warm tears stream down my cheeks... Why does he has to say it in this way? What actually happened to him?

"Don't cry... I'll get angry if you cry..."

The birdie enters with a pack of cigarette in his hand. "Huh, Sariel's here? What about Mariam? Hey... What happened?"

"Sorry, I really gotta go..."

I don't have anymore courage to stand there. I walk pass the birdie and give him a forced smile when I exit... I feel... so weak...

"Hey, Sariel..." I hear Kai calling me.. But I pretend I don't hear it and don't look back. I close the door.

"Kai! Where are you going? You can't get out right now! Kai! You're insane! I'm going to go bring her back!" I hear Michael's voice from the other side of the door. Then I run... I can't forget about it... Kai slept with Mariah... Okay, I know it may not be Kai's fault... But I don't know why I'm so angry... Why am I feeling so betrayed?

**

* * *

Four days later...**

Ozuma now has gone back to the States... And my Ma and brother are bugging me about 'the guy' Ozuma was talking to Miguel about... I'm going to kill Ozuma when he comes back the next time... I swear it...

I'm in my room right now... I've got nothing better to do than rolling around... Don't look at me like that!

My phone starts ringing... I answer it. "Hey?"

I only hear loud noises...

"Hey? Who's this?"

"Sariel McGregor... Come out."

"Kai?"

"Come out and meet me in front of your school."

"Are you drunk?"

"..."

"Stupid! You're not well and how could you come out and drink! You're straining your leg!"

"Come out."

"Don't talk... Stop it. How's your leg?"

"Come back... to... me..."

"..."

"I'm going crazy because of you."

What are you talking about, and why? It's not like Kai to say that... How drunk are you?

"You're alone, right? How much did you drink?"

"See... I waited, but you never came... You said you would, so I wait... But you never came..."

"Where are you? In front of my school, right? Wait for me there, and don't fight with any passer-by. Wait there, I'll be there."

Now... 2AM...

I get out of the house without caring about the lecture I'll be getting later... Right now I just gotta see him...

(Author: This is the song for the mood... It's by the Korean artist called 'Se7en' and the song's called 'come back to me' and guess what, it's English! It's really good so hear it out. You can search for it from Google!)

**_So hard not to think about it_**

_**It's every step I take**_

**_And heaven knows I'm trying_**

_**But it gets awfully hard**_

_**When your heart is this broken**_

**_Visions of your lovely face_**

_**As I awake, I have this feeling**_

_**That you're here and beside me**_

_**How silly of me, I know**_

_**All the pain will go away**_

_**So I say it, here I am again**_

_**I gotta face another day**_

_**I'm so tired, I need u once again oh baby**_

_**How am I suppose to carry on,**_

_**I find myself singing the same old song**_

**_If you hear me, have it in your heart_**

_**But please come back to me (oh baby)**_

_**I'll be right here if you need someone**_

_**If you hold another I'll be moving on**_

_**As easy as said**_

_**Just hope that I can see the road**_

_**Oh how it's been so long**_

_**It seems a lifetime passed**_

_**These memories that linger,**_

_**Soon as I think they have gone**_

_**They only gotten stronger**_

_**And so I'm getting through a day**_

_**But every move was made was always you and I together**_

**_It's hard to believe I'm lonely_**

_**Is there gonna be a day**_

_**I can see the word to make me better**_

_**I know there has to be a way**_

_**So if you listen and hear me out girl, baby**_

_**(Repeat )**_

_**But please come back to me (oh baby)**_

_**(Repeat )**_

_**Dunno how we got so wrong**_

_**I thought it was so simple then**_

_**Now I know, now I know, how it goes**_

_**To let it go**_

_**Can there be a chance for you and I?**_

_**Before I really make up my mind**_

_**Oh how I miss you**_

_**I never would diss you**_

_**I'm speaking it from my heart**_

_**(Repeat )**_

_**I'll be right here if you need someone**_

_**If you hold another I'll be moving on**_

_**Just hope that I can see the road**_

_**Come back to me baby**_

--TBC--

* * *

That's all for now, folks!

Review please! Then I'll update... I'm not setting limits this time so just review, yeah?

Thank you!

Wicked Cerberus


	13. Acceptance of the Phoenix

Wow! It's finally 100 reviews! I'm so happy... Really, it's the first time I've seen or got this many reviews from the readers!

Keep reviewing please and I'll keep updating at least once a week or maybe more often... I'll try to update as soon as I can and I'm glad you like the story!

Let's get on with it!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Acceptance of Phoenix, Songs of Cerberus**

I wait and wait for Kai in front of my school's gate... But I cannot see him any where at all... Did he left? Or did I get the wrong place? But this is the front gate... Though I don't see Kai waiting for me there at all...

I wait, wait and wait... Because right now it's my turn to wait for him. It is currently a chilling morning in autumn... And I've wait for three hours straight. I think I fall asleep and when I wake up again it's already morning... But Kai's nowhere in sight.

I think I'll head for the hospital, but then I change my mind and go home. Luckily it's Sunday... I head home and check my mobile. Hey, there are 15 missed calls; hopefully it's not Kai... After that, my phone goes off.

"Hey"

"Your voice scared the crap outta me." It's Mariam...

"Mariam... it's you."

"You're waiting for the phone?"

"..."

"What happened?"

"Mariam, I didn't tell you something."

"What?"

"Don't be angry, okay?"

"Well, tell me!"

I tell her everything... I tell her I went to see Kai at the hospital, encountered with Mariah and I tell her about the call I got from Kai earlier in the early morning; telling me to find him at the front of our school... But he isn't there when I'm there. When I'm done, Mariam is unusually quiet.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Ozuma was here, and it's weird to tell you guys. What do you want me to do? Do you know how hard it is for me to drag myself to hospital?"

"You want me to tell your mistake?"

"What?"

"You're stupid, you know that?"

"I know... But what's for me to do?"

"It's not about that... Don't you know our school got four gates? The one we always use for ditching, the main gate, the one behind the building and another one behind the car park."

"What!"

"Where did you wait for him?"

"The car park one..."

"Then I think he waited somewhere else..."

"I'm going... See you later."

"..."

"I'll go to the hospital... I'll call!"

"About Kai and Mariah... You're okay with the fact that they slept together?"

"I don't give a damn! I'm going!"

I feel like someone hit me in the head with a hammer... Stupid Sariel... Freaking stupid... How can I forget about how many gates our school has? I totally forget about it!

I run the whole way to hospital. I don't know where I get all the courage from, and on my way I start to think... Kai, I don't care if you've done things with other girls... I'm not running away because of that. But what I'm doing now is... I like you, Kai Hiwatari... I really like you like hell. I'm going to the hospital for my own's sake and the only thing I see is you.

When I'm at the hospital, the nurses look at me with unwelcome glance, but I don't give a crap. I wait for the elevator as my conscience screams for me to go faster. "Kai!"

I barge in to the room (the door's left open somehow.) and is surprised to see the owl-bitch, Mariah, the birdie, Bryan and three other guys from Gredevel High. All of them are around Kai who's on the bed.

Bloody hell, I don't care, I come for Kai Hiwatari. Everyone's looking at me coldly.

"Hey, you're here, too?" Only Michael gives me a small smile.

"Aye, how's he doing?"

"He's... acting weird, Cers..."

"Huh?"

"He went out last night and came back at eight. He's got a flu, and he won't say anything."

"What did you say?" I stride towards Kai's bed.

"Hey, what are you going to do?" the owl-bitch says. I ignore her and move closer.

"Kai, why are you like this?" I ask gently.

"Get out." He won't look at me... Great...

"You're fine, right? How's your cold?"

"I don't want to wait for you any more... I don't wanna get angry because of you again... Get out of here, I'll let you go. Get out."

"He said get out, didn't you hear that, bitch!" Emily screeches.

"You, I'll deal with you later, shut up for a second, carrot-bitch" I glare daggers at the glasses female. Turning to Kai, I give him a determine look "Even though you said you're going to let me go, I ain't going. I'll be by your side no matter what. Besides, your voice's weird. Listen, I've got a lot to tell you." No matter what I say, his face remains stoic.

"The thing I hate the most is being stood up. And right now you're doing just that."

"You've got me wrong! I can explain, I'll be with you though you don't want me to."

Terrifying silence...

"Get out." He says coldly.

"Bitch, didn't you hear? He said get out!" Emily screeches again.

I snort at the carrot-bitch and turn back to the bluenette on the bed. I grab his collar, then, before anyone could react, cover his lips with mine. And this is our very strange second kiss which I've thought he's going to hit me and push me away but he doesn't. So we kiss in front of everyone in the room and all I'm thinking right now is is it his first? Of course, for me, it's not. No one stops us, but the only thing that stops me kissing him is Mariah's sobs... Though he won't let me back off that easily...

I think it must've been at least 10 minutes... Damn... I can't breathe... I get out of his grasp and huff. Everyone's currently looking at us with weird eyes... And I see Mariah crying...

"Do you seriously wanna die!" Kai asks as he returns to his normal self. One of his silverfish blue eyebrows raises... Hmm... I haven't seen his face like this for a long time...

"You didn't push me off!" I tease.

"Are you saying that I want it, huh?"

"Did you tilt your head? Are you saying that you didn't?"

Why on earth did I say that? Haven't I seen the others? Or maybe it's because I don't see anyone but Kai.

"Fuck it! How many times has it been for you?"

"What're you talking about? I can still count it with my hands!"

The auburn orbs are dancing with rage... He seems like he's not going to forgive me that easily... I'm telling you the truth, Kai, you really ARE my first, after the boy next door when I was back in year 8. "I'm kidding..." I give him a sheepish smile.

"You, come out with me." Emily says, and Mariah still doesn't stop crying.

"You go, then." Kai speaks.

"Kai, what the hell happen to you, huh?" She points at his head.

"Kai, you're too rude, man." One of the guys says.

"Yeah, you shouldn't do that in front of your girlfriend." The other one says.

What should I do... Kai's still hurt and I've got a limited stamina... No matter how tough I am I'm hopeless fighting 8 guys at once!

"What should I do in front of Mariah Wang then?" Kai asks... His voice betrays no feeling.

Everyone falls into silence, even the carrot-bitch.

"Sariel McGregor, after I begged you, is this how you answer me?" Mariah cries, and the carrot-bitch sneers at me.

"You're so dead, whore." What, like hell you could beat me...

"Emily, get out. Wang, what did you ask Sariel to do for you?"

Another silence...

"I ask Sariel not to see you again! You know how much I like you! How could you do this to me? You said you're going to take responsibility! You promised me!"

Her screams can shake the entire hospital like an earthquake. Everyone stares at her with surprise, apart from Kai and Emily.

"I told you I'm gonna take responsibility, yeah? Fine, I'll marry you, all right? But I'll get marry when I'm eighty years old. So find me at that time. And before I'm eighty, leave Sariel and I alone."

Isn't that too harsh, Kai?

"And all of you listen to me. I'm still injured, so Emily, I'm warning you. After this day onwards, don't let me hear your voice again, and if I hear that you touched even a strand of Sariel's hair, that's your death. If you think I'm joking, try me." He pauses and gives me a weird look. "Though I don't think you'll be alive after fighting with Sariel anyway..." he mutters so only I can hear it...

What a JERK!

"Kai, I'm really disappointed in you." Bryan gnarls... Everything falls into silence again.

"What now?"

"You're too harsh with Mariah..."

"You still like her?"

What are you talking about? Bryan likes Mariah?

"What?" Bryan's angry...

"If you like Wang then tell her. But don't come to me and tell me that Wang this Wang that, I get sick just hearing her name!"

Mariah cries harder and runs out of the room with Emily.

"You son of a bitch!" I parry Bryan's fist away before it hit Kai's face just in time. Kai stares at his friend in shock. He obviously doesn't think that Bryan has intention to hit him.

"Bryan Kilgasov, you wanna punch me just because of that whore?"

"Son of a bitch like you deserves worse. You know that, don't you! Do you ever think of others' feeling apart from yours? Do you ever!"

Kai chuckles darkly. "Why do you think I'm that way? You're the only one who knew why I hate Wang so much... And you dare talk like that to me? You really wanna die, don't you? Why, you wanna see something scary?"

Bryan freezes right on spot... I think he's tense because of Kai's word... Then he bolts out with another Gredevel High's guys... Now it's only Kai, Michael and me in the room.

"Hey, are you okay, man?" Michael asks in almost a whisper.

"..."

Kai's so quiet... I'm starting to wonder what's the reason that makes him hate Mariah so much... But it's not the time for me to ask him...

"You're okay, right?"

"Whatever! You, shut up!"

"Why are you shouting at me, huh!" I yell back at him

"You probably go around kissing every guy you see..."

"Aww... you're still mad at me about that? Baby-poo, you're so cute!" I giggle.

"Shut up! You wanna die again? Don't call me baby-poo, I hate that word!"

"All right, then, darling." I almost roar with laughter seeing the expression on his face.

"When I asked you, you never answer! You answered Sariel, that's so unfair! Kai's so mean!" The birdie quips. Ha, the old birdie's back! I haven't seen his face so happy for so long... Who would have thought I'm happy to see that!

"Why aren't you out?" Kai asks. I know he's going to hit me as soon as the birdie disappears.

"I don't want to. It's scary out there."

"Then get out there." He points at the window.

"But this is the fifth floor!"

"Then shut up!"

"Kai's so mean! You ditched me for Sariel?"

"Pftt!"

The sound 'pftt' can shuts Michael up in an instant. I dunno why, though... Oh yeah, I got something to tell Kai!

"Kai, my school's got four gates! I was at the car park one and you were somewhere else! I was there till 7am, I swear with my head!"

"Stupid, don't lie to me."

"I swear! Ask Mariam, she saw me there!"

"Oh yeah, where's Mariam?" Bloody hell... I shouldn't have mention about Mariam... Now Michael wants to know where she is...

"Umm... she's sick..." I try to make up an excuse...

"What!"

"She hit her head against the doorframe..."

"Is it serious?"

"Um... No..."

"I'm going to her place!"

"What!"

"I'm going to visit her!"

"Do you know where she lives?"

"I do!"

"But you can't! Her parents and her grandparents are at her house!"

"I'll just stand in front and look at her through the window!"

"Michael!" Before I can do anything, the birdie runs out the room... I can't go out because I don't know whether the Gredevel High's guys are outside or not... Ah, bloody hell, Mariam's going to murder me... Hehe...

"Where's that punk?" Kai asks out of the blue.

What punk? Does he mean Miguel or Ozuma?

"He's gone back to university with my brother."

"He's a friend right?"

"Aye."

"... You like him?"

"What? I knew him since I was seven!"

"Aww... Fuck it!"

"Stop swearing!"

"..."

"..."

"It's so long since I've got to talk to you like this..."

"Aye... I know..."

"You're not gonna act all stupid, pathetic and leave me again, right?"

'Stupid, pathetic and leave me' huh? Stupid, he should be saying 'don't leave me'... that sounds a thousand times better!

I nod and he gives me a smile... During the time we were together in the past he only smirk or sneer at me... This is actually the first time he smiles. It's something quite funny!

"When are you going out of the hospital?"

"Dunno, I got worse from last night!"

"Who ask you to go out like that!"

"I went out because of you, fuck it!"

"Don't swear!"

...I see we are spending quality time arguing back and forth like two spoiled brats... I promise him that as soon as the school's over tomorrow I'll come to hospital to visit him straight away... And I'll call him before I go to bed. And he makes me swear that I'll buy him something to eat on the way to the hospital tomorrow...

Now I've only one big trouble... How to avoid Bryan and other Gredevel High's people waiting in front of Kai's room?

-TBC-

* * *

I updated again due to the reviews I've got! I hope you'll like it this time... Kinda sweet, but yeah! They're finally together after all the pain they put me through! It's going to be more fun after a few chapters! Sariel will kick some arses! Mwahahahaha, that's all I'll tell!

I know I'm evil,

Wicked Cerberus


	14. Confession of the Falcon

... I'm kinda sad right now... There's someone who reviewed and it's a bad review of all I've got so far... I know everything can't be perfect but they don't actually have to be rude about it...

Okay, now I'm ranting!

Sariel will kick some butts in the 2 next chapters so stay tune! This one may be a bit short, but that's all I can come up with for now!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Confession of the Falcon**

The next day I go to visit Kai at the hospital... On the way I buy a cake for him since I wasn't with him in his birthday... Man, I'm so smart! But the bloody cake's so damn expensive... Cost me a fortune! After buying the cake, I head straight to the hospital.

When I pass Mariah's room, I break into quick strides since I hear shouts and yells coming from the door. Right now I'm not in the mood to fight anyone... I just get into a row with Mariam about how she treats Michael... Bloody hell, I get my boyfriend back but now I'm in trouble with my best friend.

...But now... Let's annoy Kai a little...

"I'm here, darling!" I bust into the room, grinning wolfishly.

"I told you not to call me that." He glowers at me disapprovingly.

"What're you doing?"

"Reading, can't y'see?"

Oh my God, Kai, an uncouth, mean, tough, idiotic, and sardonic guy _is_ reading? Make that better, he's reading when his broken arm's in the sling and his broken leg hanging up.

"...Are you sure you're the real Kai? Did you take the wrong medicine?" I scoot over.

"I'm bored, that's what!" he snaps at me impatiently.

"... Is that fun?"

"It's okay..."

Are you saying that a kid's bed time storybook is 'okay'? Besides, it's none other than 'Sinbad the Sailor'... I really wanna know what your IQ is... If I open your skull to see inside, what would I find? But Kai's still sexy even though he's reading.

"I bought the cake" I put it on the table near the bed.

"What cake?"

"Chocolate cake with creamed topping." I announce proudly. "It's really expensive!"

"I hate cream!"

"Can't you just **_pretend_** you like it?"

"How can I pretend when I hate it? Take it back with you. Are you stupid?"

"Fine, I'll eat it myself."

"You don't have to do that." Michael enters quietly. "I love cream! Thanks, Sariel!"

"It's okay, at least **_someone_** likes it." I huff angrily and glare back at Kai.

What the hell did Mariam do to him? The birdie is grinning and smiling like an idiot!

"Wow, it's from my favorite bakery!" Michael opens the box. Grabbing the spoon, he raises it and is about to touch it...

"Don't eat that!" when Kai goes ballistic...

What the hell is wrong with him?

"Kai, you hate cream" Michael states moodily.

"But why you gotta eat it?" Kai snaps back.

"Then what do you want me to do with it?"

"Put that fork down. You touch that cake and you die! If you don't wanna get kick in the arse then I suggest _don't_ spoil that cream top!" The auburn orbs spark flames.

"Kai, it's going to go bad if you leave it like that... Let Michael eat it." I try to calm him down.

"You shut up! It's _my_ cake!" Kai hisses.

Michael drops the fork, sensing the anger from Kai. Instead, he turns to tease the bluenette "You won't let me eat it coz it's Sariel who bought it, eh?"

"...I told you not to fuckin' come today."

"Okay, I'll be quiet... But I'm staying... I got nowhere to go..."

"...Falcon's still mad at me?"

"Yeah, he won't say a word."

"...What d'you want me to do?"

"Go talk to him and sort it out."

"Go ask the nurse when I can leave this hellhole."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! I'm damn tired of staying here!"

"Okay."

Michael is a very obedient and kind guy... He walks out of the room to ask the nurse when Kai can leave this place... How could Mariam upset him? I don't understand her at all... And the more I think about it, the more I think of Mariam as a bad girl.

"Hey, lock the door." Kai pokes me.

"What?"

"Lock the fuckin' door! I don't want that birdie in!"

"...How can you do that to your best friend?" I ask as I click the lock.

"Dunno, I don't care either."

I can hear Michael running down the corridor... And then... "Kai, you can get out this Sunday!" Michael says happily. "What's this?"

Click, click (He's trying to open the door.)

"You fucker!" he curses

"Sorry, Michael. Kai forced me to do that." I sigh.

"Open the door! I ain't got anywhere else to go!"

"See you later, bye!"

Kai Hiwatari, you're bloody evil... But while thinking of this I still haven't opened the door... After ten minutes of moaning and wailing, Michael's gone. I guess one of Kai's friend drags him away...

"How could you do that to your friend?" I frown.

"..." Before he can answer, my phone goes off.

I dunno why, but my instinct is telling me not to pick up the phone. "You're not going to answer that?"

"It's not important." I shrug.

"I'll answer it, then."

"No, it's okay!" I flip the cover open. "Hey,"

"Sariel!" Oh... it's Ozuma...

"Oh, hey, it's you!"

"You? How do you know who I am?"

Ozuma St. Shield... Like hell I don't know who you are... But I can't say your name at the moment...

"Of course I do."

"Then who am I?"

Bloody hell, can't say his name now! "You're my close friend."

"... Then you don't know which friend?"

"Bloody hell, you're Ozuma St. Shield!"

Damn... Now I wanna get outta here!

"You do know! And you never call!"

"You know how much it costs to call you there! You're in US now, huh?"

"Yup! Hey, I may go to Scotland again in winter!"

"Cool!" But after thinking about telling Mariam and Michael it's not cool anymore...

"Where are you now?"

"Umm... Me? I'm in Glasgow!"

"You think I don't know? Whereabouts in Glasgow?"

"Here? Uh... maison!" If I tell him I'm in hospital, he's going to go berserk... And I can't tell him in English or else Kai would understand... So French would be the best option.

"Really... I'll call you later, okay? My cousin's calling me!"

"Bye!"

As soon as I hang up I see Kai staring out the window again... Why's he doing that? "Hey, I hung up, okay?"

"..."

"You're mad at me?"

"..."

"Why are you angry? You know he's my friend!"

"..."

"..."

"You said he's a friend... So it's that red-head punk, right?"

"I told you he's my friend! And besides, he's got a girlfriend!"

"Come closer."

"You're going to hit me?" I frown at him.

"Just come here."

"No, you hit hard."

"You've been hit by me before?"

"No."

"What's maison?"

I **_know_** you don't know that! "It's hospital in French."

"Stop lying!"

"I swear on it with my head."

"If I know the word for hospital in French..."

"What?"

"Whatever it is, you die!"

"So what?"

"You don't know my mother's a translator?"

Sometimes I feel sorry for this guy I call my boyfriend... Probably I should steer the topic a bit... "Mother? I wanna meet you mother."

"...Why?" He asks somberly when I say that.

"Your mom must be great. She's a translator, after all."

"Quit it. I'm tired; I'm going to go to sleep..."

"Kai."

"What?"

"Why're you so secretive?"

"I'm not secretive."

"Liar, you are. You don't like anyone touching you, and you don't want me to meet your mother."

"That's all."

"No, there's more."

"Like what?"

I want to ask you... About that night with Mariah... But I can't...

"..."

"Like what?"

"No, nothing... just two of that..."

"You wanna know why I don't like anyone touching me?"

"Aye."

"And you wanna know the reason?"

"Aye."

"I can't tell you."

"Huh?"

"I can tell others, but not you. Even though you're going to torture me, I still wouldn't tell you. So don't bother trying."

I stare at the floor. "..."

"Are you angry?"

"..."

"I hope you'd understand. It's better if you don't know about it."

"I'm not angry."

"Then smile."

"Huh?"

"If you're not angry, then smile."

I try my best to grin at him, and all I manage in the end is a wolfish grin. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, you can stop. I think I'm going blind..."

"Right."

"I think you should go back now. Come see me again tomorrow."

"It's just 6pm!"

"A girl like you must go back before 7pm!"

"Oh, right that time when we were drunk and you dropped me off at midnight?"

"I don't like you to be home late."

"Then you like me now?"

"Stop saying stupid things and go home."

"Fine, have fun with you 'Sinbad the Sailor'." I huff angrily.

"Buy me a coffee cake tomorrow."

"I ain't got money!"

"Leave your phone here."

"What? My phone?"

"Yes!"

"Are you outta your sane mind? Wait, not like you have one anyway..." I mutter the last part.

He glares at me. "Or are you going to keep it to talk to that punk?"

"Fine, I'll leave it here. Then gimme yours."

"What?"

"Gimme your phone! I'll take yours!"

"Mine's the damn expensive Motorola!"

"Forget it, I'm going."

"No! Okay, then, give me yours, I'll give you mine."

So we switch our phone... Kai Hiwatari is a stupid guy... I can tell Ozuma and Miguel to call my house phone instead of hand phone.

"Hey, how the hell do you write message on this one?" Kai scowls.

"I'm going, see you tomorrow." I'm at the door before he can even blink... (In the fear that he's going to ask for his phone back) "Don't forget your dinner; tomorrow I'll buy you a haggis!"

"Wait! Sariel McGregor!" He shouts before I open the door.

"What?"

"I just wanna tell you I freakin' like you. Be home before 7pm, okay?"

Why do you have to tell me you like me with the word 'freaking', huh? So uncouth!

"Aye, I 'freakin' like you too!"

"Do you wanna die?"

I run out of the room before he can get mad... Now, it's time to investigate the secret of Kai's phone... Mwahaha haha

* * *

**At home...**

"Ma, I'm back." I take off my shoes.

"Where on earth were you, honey?" My Ma looks at me curiously.

"I was at the school."

"You're a girl, hon. How can you stay there till this late?"

"Ma, you know how my school is..."

"Oh, give me a break... Can you go check up on your brother? I think he's gone mad."

"Why?"

"How should I know whether your brother is mad or not? I'm too scared to ask him."

"Ma, I'll tell you something."

"..."

"He's not my brother, but he's your son."

"Get here!"

I zoom upstairs. "John!"

Silence...

"Johnny!" I call out.

"Bloody hell, Rei Wang! You son of a rat bitch!"

"Johnny?"

"What the hell? Who?"

"It's me, Sariel."

"Go back to your room."

"What happened?"

"That bastard Wang..."

He borrows your money or something? Wait, Rei Wang? Where did I hear this before? I don't give a damn about that now... It's time for me to use Kai's phone for the fun!

And I notice there're three messages...

'I'm serious, call me. I've got something to tell you.'

The latest one... From ten minutes ago...

'Kai, call me back. I've got something to tell you.'

This one's from two hours ago and from the same number... I think it's Mariah...

'Pick up the phone. I should be the one who's angry.'

It's the same number. I'm sure it's Mariah... This is no fun...

I go to outbox and see a sent message with the title 'okay.' He won't know what I do with this thing...

RINGGGG RINGGGG

Damn, his phone goes off! Should I pick it up? But the number is not Mariah's... What should I do?

I'll just leave it until it dies off...

Beep!

One new voicemail... Who's it from? I'll just listen to it...

"One new message... Beep: _Kai, it's me, Bryan. What the fuck are you doing now? Why won't you answer the goddamn phone? Mariah's threatening to tell Sariel... She keeps asking everyone for Sariel's number... I was at Mariah's side that time because I want her to keep her mouth shut. It's just a misunderstanding... Whatever it is, I'll try to stop her so don't worry... _Beep"

What the hell does this mean? What's Mariah going to tell me? She's got anything else to tell me? Maybe it's something that happen between them?... I use Kai's phone to call Bryan's number.

"Kai!" Bryan sounds very worry...

"It's Sariel."

"Oh, uh... Hey."

"Kai's phone is with me. And I heard the voicemail, sorry for being a busy body."

"..."

"Care to tell me what happen?"

"What're you talking about?"

"What Mariah's trying to tell me... Can you tell me?"

"Sorry, I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I promised Phoenix."

"Tell me, please."

"I'm really sorry... But I've promised Kai."

"What if I heard it from Mariah? It seems that it has something to do with me."

"..."

"Please, I've got the rights to know this."

"I've promised him."

"Please, Bryan. It's about me. I won't tell Kai. Don't you think it's better for me to hear from you than from Mariah?"

"... Where are you, then?"

* * *

**Playground...**

I'm waiting for Bryan at the playground in front of our house...

Why's my heart beating so fast? Why am I scared? Of course it's not because of Bryan! If yes, then Sariel Kolvrane McGregor would not live to see the daylight anymore... The reason I'm scared is because it's important... I wonder what it is about... Then why the hell am I blushing?

After five minutes... I see Bryan approaching... His lavender bangs sway with the night breeze (Kai spikes his hair up...), his skin's glowing from the street's light (Kai's always paled. He never glows) broad, strong, wide shoulders (Kai's wide, but somehow too cocky...) and attractive lavender eyes. He's the man of my dream...

Sariel McGregor... Wake up!

"Hey."

"..." Bloody hell, he looks scary...

"Where's Kai?"

"He's still in the hospital... We swapped our phone today... I'm really curious when I heard the voicemail... Sorry."

"It's okay, it's better than Mariah telling you. She probably would make something up anyway. So it's better you hear it from me." I think I'll melt soon from the sexy accent...

"Aye."

"Don't tell Kai, all right?"

"Sure."

"I don't know where to start..."

"Whatever you know."

"Let's sit."

"Sure."

We sit down on the bench and looks like he tries to sit away from me... Maybe because he sees my eyes are sparkling...

"You've never seen Kai very drunk, right?"

"No."

"Yes, you never, because he's a hard-core drinker."

"Aye."

"You don't know what will happen when he's extremely drunk, right?"

"I don't"

"If he's, he'd be like a drained person."

"What're you talking about?"

"So if he's really drunk then he would be even weaker than you."

"Okay, so?"

"That night Mariah and Kai..."

"That night?"

"His birthday's night... At Edinburgh..."

"If it's about that, then I don't think I need to hear."

"It's not like that."

"..."

"That night Mariah took Kai out, and he didn't know what she's planning. She knows everything and so she got him drunk. It was the first time I saw him drinking that much... And then they both went out. You know I liked Mariah, right?"

"Aye."

"Yes, so I followed them... I wasn't worry about Kai, but I was jealous that Mariah took him out... I followed, and then... Mariah tried to unbutton Kai's shirt. I think Mariah's trying to make it looks like they're doing something... It's not funny, and Kai's furious. He was too weak to do anything so he could only curse at Mariah..."

Bryan continues. "But Mariah never admits her fault. She's always like that. Even if it's her fault, even if she's getting hit so badly, she never admits her fault. Therefore Kai's the one that had to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

Bryan takes out a cigarette from his pocket, and then he falls into silent mode... I wait until he opens his mouth to say something...

"He told Mariah that his father died because of AIDS, and he might have it too. He told Mariah that if she does it then she'd get AIDS too."

"Liar."

"It's the truth. Kai's father died because of AIDS, but what he said about himself is a lie."

Thank God he doesn't have AIDS.

"Are you crying?"

"No, continue please. What happen?"

"The truth about Kai and his father is only known between Kai and me. It's not what Mariah's expecting. He didn't want to tell anyone his father died because of AIDS."

"Oh... I never know..."

"So Mariah stopped, and Kai told her not to tell anyone. He said that he'll kill her if she tells the others... Then Mariah said something that made me hate her..."

"What did she say?" I feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

"She said she'll keep it a secret... However, he's gotta pretend that they slept together and tell everyone else."

If there's anytime that I'm furious, then it's going to be this time... "What did he say?"

"He said yes, and when I faced him after that, he asked me not to tell anyone."

"I've gotta go..." I rise up from my seat.

Bryan grabs my wrist. "Where?"

"To find Mariah..."

"Didn't you hear what I said? If Kai knows I told you, you think he'll like it? He doesn't want anyone to know, especially you!"

"Kai's scared of the fact that his father died because of AIDS more than he's scared of the fact that everyone knows he slept with Mariah? It's unreasonable!"

"Unreasonable?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean that"

"He doesn't have a friend until he's in secondary... He's alone, he's lonely... Do you know why?" He tightens his grasp on my wrist. "Because everyone knows his father died because of AIDS, so nobody wanna be close to him. No one even wanna hold his hand. He's always alone, you got me?"

I never know this before... Now I can't stop crying...

"Then do you know why he doesn't react when Mariah tells others?"

"..."

"It's you! He thinks you're going to leave him if you know his father died because of AIDS! That's the reason why he's still standing when Mariah tells everyone!"

"I won't leave him just because of this crap. If he's got AIDS, I won't leave him. Never. Why the hell does Mariah think it would stop me if she tells me? I would never leave Kai. I'll find her." I flick my eyes at the Russian lad. "Sorry about this, Bryan."

"Hey, what-" I send a blow into his stomach hard enough for him to let me go.

"Sorry, Bryan." I turn on my heels and rush out.

"Hey, didn't you hear me! Kai can't know about this!"

Kai Hiwatari... Do you seriously think I'll ditch you just because of this? You're stupid! I'll get it back with that lynx...

_**She'll be in more pain than you were...**_

_**-TBC-

* * *

**_

Another one's done!

Maa... I never thought it'd be this long... And Sariel's very... I dunno... Hot-tempered, ain't she? Well, the next chapter would be called **'The Wrath of the Cerberus'**... You probably can guess what'd happen! Stay tune!

I know I'm VERY evil,

Wicked Cerberus


	15. The Wrath of the Cerberus

Okay... The last 2 chapters were a bit... disappointing... I didn't get as many reviews as before... But I'll keep writing until I finish it anyway...

To all readers: If you wanna see the end PLEASE review! I've got no inspiration at all when I see that little reviews from you guys. To all those who've reviewed so far, thank you VERY much! I appreciate you taking a little time off and reviewed!

Speaking of which, I need votes for my new story which will be a sequel to this one. The next one would be call something like 'The Sun, the Moon and the Star'. And the girl will be OC again... So please vote for the following characters:

**ClaudeOC**

**MystelOC**

**KaneOC**

**GarlandOC**

**OR BrooklynOC**

Let's get on with it!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Wrath of the Cerberus**

Bloody hell, Bryan's following me!

I flag down a taxi "To Glasgow's central Hospital, please be quick!" I hop in.

Five minutes later I'm in front of the hospital. "Thank you." I hand the driver few bank notes and rush into the hospital, not caring about the look the passer-by are giving me.

I don't care who's going to be there; all I know is I'll beat the daylight out of that lynx. She'll be nothing but a mere kitty when I'm done with her! I may have to deal with that owl-bitch too but who cares? I don't, not at the moment anyway.

BANG! I slam the door open

"Who's that?" I see Emily, but I don't care about her.

"Get lost." I snarl.

"Bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mariah Wang is currently leaning against the bed pole. She isn't surprise to see me at all. And she speaks to me as if **_nothing_** happen! "I'm looking for you, why on earth does Kai's got your phone?"

I don't give her more time to continue talking. The infamous McGregor's fury kicks in, and I pounce at her. I scratch, slap, punch, hit and hurt any where I can lay my hands on her. Then I tug her hair harshly.

"What the hell? Emily! Get this freaking nut away from me!" Mariah screams.

"Let her go, bitch! Hey, let me go!"

All of sudden the room is in a mess. I'm still too busy laying hits and punches on Mariah, ignoring all the hits and scratches from Emily. I don't feel any pain. When your adrenaline's high I doubt you would feel anything at all. Or maybe it's because I'm determined to kill this pink-hair kitty in front of me.

"Bitch, you wanna die, right? Bring it on!" the owl-bitch yells at me.

"You said you like Kai; you told me you like him. **_But how could you do that to him?_**" I snarl furiously, gripping harder on Mariah's throat.

"What are you talking about? Let me go!"

"I can't let you go away with this. You'll never bother Kai again, got me?"

WHAM! I let Mariah go as something hard connects with the back of my head. It hurts so much, really. Then I feel somebody's foot on my back.

"You wanna die, right? You did this because you wanna die, huh?" Emily sneers at me, tossing the flower vase away.

"Bitch, look at my face! Emily, lock the door!" Mariah's slowly revealing her true nature.

"Leave him alone... Don't bother him." I get up on four, hissing at both girls.

"Hey, she's gone insane!" Emily hits me in the face.

I growl; Johnny would have my head if I lose... But make it better; I'll shame the McGregor's name if I lose in this fight... I bare my canines and spring at the pink-hair girl. Sinking my teeth into Mariah's arm, I refuse to let go when she hit me along with Emily.

I cry, not because of I'm hurt, but because of the fact that I can't help Kai at all even though I'm his girlfriend. I'm too weak to protect him.

"Why are you crying, huh? Do you think I'll let you go if you cry? You've signed your death wish today!" Emily yells

I sink my teeth deeper into Mariah's arm, making her cry out in pain and trying to push me away. But like hell I'll.

Emily sends me a blow into my stomach and I topple over. I spit out the blood in my mouth and smirk when I see Mariah's arm is bleeding furiously. Hey, at least I manage to rip her arm out without much trouble.

"Leave him alone, stop bothering Kai. Are you deaf, you want me to tell you again?" I snap.

"What did you hear?"

"Everything that you were going to tell me, Bryan told me all about it. I heard everything you've done to him!"

"So, you're going to leave him now?"

"Never, I'll never leave him. And even though you're going to kill me, I'll stay with him. You should be the one to leave."

"Kill her." Mariah gives Emily a command. They both start to hit me, but occasionally I manage to land few hits back into their oh-so-pretty face.

"I hope you burn in hell, bitches!" I glare at both of them as they continue to hit me. It doesn't hurt at all when I think about what Kai has to go through. I manage to leave a deep scratch on Emily's cheek with a black right eye and broken glasses, whereas Mariah receives a bleeding arm and something that look like a broken nose from me!

"Hey, open the fuckin' door! Mariah Wang! Emily Watson! I know you're in there! **Open the goddamn fuckin' door!**" Bryan's voice roars.

"Fuck, what's he doing here?" Emily curses.

"Shit, Emily, open the door."

Mariah tries to cover me with the bed sheets. She's really stupid girl, do you think Bryan won't see me?

"Bryan, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Sariel?"

"Sariel? I don't know."

"Move back, Emily."

"What's wrong with you? You're from Gredevel High, not from that all girl school! Where does your loyalty lies, Bryan?"

"I told you to move." I can sense cold fury rippling underneath that calm exterior. "You too, Mariah."

"What, Bryan? What happened?" Now she pretends to be innocent... Yuck.

I hiss fiercely. "Don't play pretend with me, Mariah. MOVE." Bryan says and pulls over the bed sheets. "Sariel!"

Bloody hell, don't shout! Kai would've heard that!

"Hey, Bry." I give him a small smile.

"Fuck this! I'll deal with you two later. Sariel, get on my back." Bryan tells me.

"I'm good, Bryan. I'll survive."

"Are you outta your sane mind?" He scowls and picks me up bridal style. Oooohhh, I'm so happy!

... I must be outta my damn mind!

"What's with you, huh, Sariel?" He mutters as we exit the room. Emily is cursing under her breath with rage. Then Bryan walks into somebody... I feel strange...

Then I hear someone says. "What's this?"

Kai Hiwatari... You again?

"Sariel Kolvrane McGregor... Who did this to you?" Damn, why on earth does he have to show up now? He'll make things worse!

"Kai" Bryan gives him a small nod.

"Falcon, tell me, who did this?"

"Phoenix, I-" I can feel Bryan gulps when I bury my face into his chest, refusing to look in those auburn orbs. "Calm down, man. I'll tell you later." Seems like he's nervous that Kai's angry...

"I did that. I hurt her, so what? I feel bad about Mariah, so I did it. So what?" Emily says. It'd be better if she keeps quiet...

Kai stares at her for a moment, then shuffles towards her with his crutches. "YA!" He cries out. It all happens at once, and nothing stops him from doing so. Kai hits Emily with either his crutches or his fists. I don't know about it. Emily flees to another side of the room and  
Kai is hot at her heels.

"Kai! Stop it! She's a girl!" Bryan puts me down gently on the hospital's seat. He hurries towards Kai, but it's no use. He can't stop furious Phoenix from hurting Emily. I see blur images of Kai... He's really scary. It's the first time I see the owl-bitch looks afraid...

"No... Wait... Kai... Listen..."

He doesn't give her chance to talk, and still hitting her with his one arm. It's really different from you hurting me, Mariah Wang... Your **_friend_** is getting hurt, but you stand aside and watch?

If I can say anything right now, I'll tell him that Mariah hurt me as well.

"Phoenix! Emily's dying!" Bryan shouts as he moves closer to Kai. If Kai's arm and leg are not broken, I really doubt that Bryan alone can stop him.

"Take Sariel to the doctor."

"Are you insane? Kai Hiwatari, you're the one they'll blame!" Bryan shouts.

I close my eyes... I think I dream that I see Kai moves closer with unshed tears in his eyes... Somebody holds my hand and cries... But his face is so blurry...

"If you die, I'll kill you!" ...

* * *

"What?" 

The first thing I see when I open my eyes are scary looking doctor and the nurse that I hate. And I see swollen-eyes Kai.

"Monster." I mutter.

He smacks me gently.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me for?"

"If you're awake then you should've open your eyes! I thought you were dead!"

"I just woke up a few seconds ago..."

"Excuse me, please. Move a bit." The doctor moves closer. "Tell me where you're hurt. Here, or here." He pokes my head as he talk.

"Yeow! That hurts!" I yelp.

"I know she's alive. So you can get lost!" Kai, you are bloody stupid... You are so impolite yelling at the doctor! I don't know what happen to the doctor, maybe he's hurt by the words so he leaves the room with the nurse.

"How many times were you hit?" he asks me seriously

"I don't remember."

"Are you lying again?"

"I'm serious."

"Why don't you yell when you are hit?"

"Well..."

"Fuck, I was so worry about you, and you're still smiling!"

"Kai"

"What?"

"How's carrot-head?"

"That bitch won't die."

"How can you say that?"

"Why're you hurt?"

He asks the question that I fear the most... How should I put it? Where's Bryan when I need him? I should tell him now... There should be no secrets between us. I'll tell you, Kai Hiwatari, so don't shut yourself away from me. Don't avoid me, yeah?

"I'll tell you. But don't interrupt me, and don't run away from me when I'm explaining."

"No way in hell."

"Promise me?"

Kai laughs out loud. It's been so long since I hear him laugh like that... His laughs... how can I put it? It makes you feel like you are bathing in the soft morning sun, something like that.

"It's embarrassing."

"Just promise me?"

"Fine, I promise."

"Pinky swears?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Pinky swears with me."

"Fine, I swear." Do you know it's the first time you make a physical contact with me willingly? Ha, warm, soft hand with long fingers... Most of the time good-looking guys would have ugly hands... Damn, look at mine... So embarrassing!

"You promised me."

"Yeah."

"I'll tell you. Bryan called your phone. He doesn't know that your phone's with me. And he left a voice mail. Sorry that I interfere with your privacy."

"Hn." There is no more smile on his face. And my tongue feels like stop wagging.

"I heard about that night... So I beg Bryan to tell me... He didn't, so I told him I'll ask Mariah."

"What night?"

"I beg him to tell me, but Bryan wouldn't give in."

"What night are you talking about?"

What should I do?

"That night... At Edinburgh... With Mariah... That night."

"Hn, what've you heard?" He forces a laugh.

"Don't talk to me like you're laughing at me."

"What, the truth that my father got AIDS?"

"Kai, don't say that."

"I don't think I can keep the promise."

I see sparks in his eyes... And I just know they're tears.

"What promise?"

"I don't think I'll be able to hear you finish." He gets up and walks to the door.

"Kai Hiwatari, what's wrong with you? You want to do this to me, too? Do you want to keep everything away from me?"

"..."

"Bloody hell, Kai! Why is that so important to you? Pride worth everything to you, ain't it! Let me hear your reasons! What's it for me to do if you keep running away from me? And why is it that every time you are the first to leave me!" I draw my knees to my chest. "Don't turn your back on me, will you?"

"You're the first to leave." He says without looking back and continues to head towards the door.

"Fine! Be a jerk and see if I care!" I throw a pillow at him and it hits his head. "If I'm not hurt, it'd have been my fist, not that pillow."

"What?"

"Do you seriously think I'll let it go like that?"

"I may have..."

"Really?"

"Don't you know AIDS?"

"Of course I do. I've always got A for my biology grade."

"You can't marry me."

"I never thought of marrying you."

"What did you say?"

Why is it that this guy PMS worse than a pregnant woman? Just a few minutes ago he is filled with the thoughts of leaving the room. And right now he's heading towards me. I think I should change his title from 'hot guy' to 'dumb guy'.

"Why?"

"Think about it. If we get married and we have kids, and our kids grow up stupid!" I think I'll call him dumb guy from now on...

"No way!"

"What do you mean no way? If he's born with a cigarette in the mouth... Would you be responsible for that?"

"You!" He raises his hand, trying to touch my head. But I grasp it and put it on my right cheek.

"Gotcha." I smile.

"What the hell? Let me go! Do you wanna die?"

"Don't leave me, all right?"

"..."

"I'll never let you go. Even if you die, I'll fight with the devils just to get you back."

"Sariel McGregor."

"Hmm?"

"Can I... hug you?"

"What?"

"..."

I must be dreaming! Even if I am, please don't wake me up! Kai hugs me first. Haha, I feel so good and so content. I can't help but hum slightly as his face rubs against my hair. He smells like a new born baby!

"Hey, when was the last time you washed your hair?"

WHAT?

"I washed it yesterday!"

"Liar!"

"I did!"

Why are we always like this? Bloody hell, when it's about time for us to bond, it's always ruined somehow...

Knock knock... Speaking about ruined...

"Who?" Kai shouts.

"Can I come in?" It's Bryan... Please come and save me from this devil's embrace, Bryan!

"No, don't come in." Oh yeah, forgot that Kai's still angry with him.

"Thanks." Bryan enters. He blinks at the sight of Kai still holding me around the waist. Bryan clears his throat in embarrassment then relays the message. "Emily's in coma."

The atmosphere is really bad...

"Kai, last time Bryan tried to hit you; he did because he wanted to stop Mariah. He's afraid that you'll say everything. He doesn't want me to know so he did that." I try to explain and try to get myself out of his clutch.

"Shut up and stay still, doggy."

"Why am I a doggy?"

"Didn't that punk call you Cerberus? Isn't Cerberus a doggy?"

Noooo! I've got to change the topic now! Bryan's in front of us!

"How's that girl?"

"Emily's in the coma and still hasn't opened her eyes. How're you coping, Sariel?"

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

"That's great. Phoenix, I've gotta talk to you, let's go outside."

"Sariel, you go out. I've gotta talk to Falcon." Kai tells me.

Why on earth are they so secretive, huh?

"Sariel's hurt. Let's go out."

"Oh yeah..." Kai scrunches up his nose a little and pushes me away. What am I to do if he really wants to marry me? "Hey, you! Wash your hair before I come back!"

I'll kill him! Aww, my head! What should I do if Mariam find out? I think I should call her because Ma likes Mariam... I'll ask her to tell Ma. Phone, phone... I can't call her on my phone so I send her a message...

Mariam is a true friend because after I send her a message, she called back straight away... And I discover something that happened to my phone... When I answer it, I find out that the back cover's crack... Guess who did it, Kai Hiwatari!

"Hey"

"Kol, where are you?"

"Mariam?"

"Where're you?"

"I'm in the hospital Kai's in."

"Why are you there?"

"I got attacked by Mariah and Emily."

"Why?"

If I tell her then I'll have to tell her about Kai...

"I made them angry."

"Damn, which room are you in? I'll go find you!"

After we hang up, I'm still thinking about should I wreak Kai's phone as revenge? Hn, why aren't they back yet? Don't tell me they fight again...

God, my life's just so GREAT... Not.

-TBC-

* * *

Here's the preview of the next chapter: **'The Shark and the Eagle'**

"_Is it because of other guy?" Michael asks Mariam with a serious face._

"_What're you talking about?"_

"_You're not the only girl for me. There're lots of girls who like me. So I'm being straight forward here. I know what you avoid me on purpose."_

_Oh my God, what's with you, Mariam?_

"_So what if there's another guy?" Mariam asks back. "What'll you do if there's another guy?"_

"_What?"_

"_Just because of other guy. You said there're lots of girls that like you didn't you? So go out with them, I don't care."_

"_We need to talk outside, now." Michael pulls her after him.

* * *

_

Please review! I'm dying here for more reviews... I shall die if I do not get enough review... And I won't have inspiration if I don't see a lot of reviews...

Ja ne!

Wicked Cerberus


	16. The Shark and The Eagle

**I'm updating... Hehehe... I dunno... Maybe that I'm just in the mood for it or anything...**

**Sigh... Oh well, let's get on with it! Ready, boys?**

**Tala: If we say no, she'll definitely kill us...**

**Kai: Agree with you on that...**

**Johnny: Where's my sister? Hiwatari, where the hell did you hide her?**

**Okay, I think I'll get on with this before our Johnny goes berserk looking for Sariel...**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Shark and the Eagle**

About five minutes after Mariam calls, the door swings open "Mariam!"

"It's me, Michael."

"Oh."

It's really Michael.

"I went to Kai's room, but the nurse said he should be here. What happened to you?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I just got into a fight."

"With who? Kai?"

"Nope."

"So Kai pushed you off the stairs?"

"No, stupid. I got into a fight with the carrot-bitch and Wang-bitch." (A/N: 'carrot-bitch' is Emily and 'Wang-bitch' is Mariah)

"What? Why?"

"We fought, and I won!"

"You're okay, yeah? Where are they, then?"

Oh my God, birdie... I never know I meant so much to you!

"They're currently dwelling in the hospital somewhere..."

"Then where's Kai?"

"He's out with Bryan."

"Oh, okay."

"Kol!" Mariam barges into the room, and I can see her swollen face.

"Mariam?" BANG! The door slams shut, and Mariam disappears. What the hell? Don't tell me it's because she saw Michael.

"That's Mariam... right?"

"Huh? Yeah..."

"Why did she go out again?"

"She may not want you to see her in a pathetic state, so she went out." I flash him a wolfish grin, and then proceed to tie my hair up into a loose ponytail.

"But I never thought that!"

"Nope, it's like that."

"I'll bring her back." He exits quickly.

Okay... So the birdie goes out to get Mariam... Mariam's so stupid! That girl... she's _showing_ him that she's avoiding him like that! A few moments later, Mariam gets drag back in by Michael.

"Are you all right, you dumbo?" She screams... looks like she's angry...

"I'm good, thanks, Riam" I grin.

"Where're those bitches?"

"They're in the hospital. Kai almost killed that carrot-bitch."

"Does you mother know?"

"Nope, she doesn't."

"So what am I going to do with you?"

"I dunno."

"Mariam." Michael says as he grasps my best friend's arm.

Mariam looks uneasy. "Uh... Hey, what's up, Michael? Long time no see."

"Yeah, long time no see... It's been a while since we've talked." It's the first time I hear Michael talking like that... He sounds so cold.

"Hm, how're you?"

"No."

"I'm good, haha." Mariam laughs

"Oh, yeah? Really, you're fine?" Birdie says sarcastically. I pull up the blanket to my chin as I continue looking at both of them.

"Yeah, I'm fine... You look thinner... Did you lose weight?"

"Tell me the truth, Mariam."

"What truth?"

Can you two go talk outside? I dunno what to do with you two in here!

"Is it because of other guy?" Michael asks Mariam with a serious face.

"What're you talking about?"

"You're not the only girl for me. There're lots of girls who like me. So I'm being straight forward here. I know what you avoid me on purpose."

Oh my God, what's with you, Mariam?

"So what if there's another guy?" Mariam asks back. "What'll you do if there's another guy?"

"What?"

"Just because of other guy. You said there're lots of girls that like you didn't you? So go out with them, I don't care."

"We need to talk outside, now." Michael pulls her after him.

Kai and Bryan... Then Mariam and Michael... Now it's only me alone in the room. Che, what's this all about? If it's not that I'm hurt, then I'll go out after them already... I'm so bored...

"Sorry, Kol. I'll be back." Mariam tells me.

"Mariam."

"Huh?"

"Don't make the birdie upset. You know he's a good one, hm?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I trust you."

"Yeah."

After they're both gone for thirty minutes, no one else disturb me at all... I start thinking about all things Mariah said about Kai... Aww... My head... I wonder what Mariam will do? They're not going to break up, aren't they? What about Ozuma? Please don't tell me it's because of Ozuma... He knows Mariam's got a boyfriend... What am I going to say when Ozuma calls me? But it's none of my business...

Wait, between Michael and Ozuma, which one looks better?

Then the door's open... Who's it? The first thing I see is something blue... So yup, our one and only Kai Hiwatari... "What about Bryan?" I ask him as he sits down beside my bed.

"He's gone."

"Didn't fight again, do you?"

"We tried to solve the problems. Don't sweat it."

"That's good."

"What's good?"

"Na... It's just there's nothing for me to worry about now..."

Actually there **_is_** one... Mariam and Michael.

"Where's my phone?" he growls at me.

"Speaking of phone..." I scowl at him. "Why the hell did you break my phone cover?"

"Cover?"

"You broke it! Do you wanna die?"

"Give me my phone..."

"No! You go and get mine fixed first! If not I won't give it back!"

"Why you!" He raises his voice slightly.

"What're you going to do?"

"Okay, I'm not going to visit you anymore."

Damn bloody hell...

"Did I say I want you to visit me? Don't come at all, spare me from the headaches."

He hits me on the head.

"Hey, stop hitting me!" I duck under the blanket. Does he want me to die or something?

The door opens again, and this time it's Mariam with an angry face.

"What happened?" I ask her, peeking out from under the blanket.

Kai's still hitting me...

"Hey! Stop that, it's painful! Mariam, where's Michael?" I ask her again.

"He's gone." She sighs...

"What happened? You broke up? No!"

"We haven't... Just give each other some time to think about it."

"Great! Bloody hell, Kai Hiwatari! Get out of my room! Get the hell back to your room!"

"Gimme my mobile phone." He deadpans.

See how nice my so-called boyfriend is?

"Fine, fine! There, take it! Get out!" I shove it into his waiting hand. As soon as he's got it, he's out the door... Damn him... "Mariam... Why? Is it Ozuma?" I ask her gently.

She sighs as she sits down on the chair.

"Are you sure about it?"

"I dunno... I dunno whether it's because of Ozuma or not... I dunno who I like more... What should I do, Kol?" she asks me.

Great, my head hurts, my hands hurt, I'm tired and I've got to listen to Mariam's boy troubles... I wish I could go to sleep...

**

* * *

The next morning...**

Mariam's gone now... As soon as she's gone, one group of people rushes in... It's my family... Mariam calls them and explains everything.

Ma comes over and gives me a back rub. I tell her about everything that happened... She vows to get revenge on the carrot-bitch and the Wang-bitch as my Da holds my hand and looks at me ruefully with his deep blue eyes... Whereas with Johnny takes it differently...

"Is it Rei Wang's sister?" he asks me through clenched teeth.

"I dunno..."

"Should be, then. Is it Mariah Wang...? Gredevel High, sixth form, really pretty, right?"

"Aye, that's the one."

"Bloody bugger, I was looking for a chance to beat the crap outta that bastard!" He spins on his heels and reaches for the door. But it swings open before he reaches the knob. Guess who?

It's Kai; he's visiting me so early in the morning...

"Oh, hello." What? Kai's bowing his head to **_my brother_**? They know each other, do they?

"Aye, I heard about everything. Ta, we'll talk about it later." My brother smirks evilly before exiting the room in a rush.

"Kai Hiwatari, get the hell outta here, my Ma and Da is in here." I huff

"Sariel, is this the one that punished those two lasses? He's Kai Hiwatari, right?"

"Ah, aye, Ma." I nod.

"Thank you!" And Ma grabs Kai's hand... Don't do that, Ma... He hates people touching him... Kai quickly yanks his hand back, and greets them instead. "Hello, ma'am."

"..."

This is so embarrassing.

"I'm going." Kai says.

"Take care." Ma calls after him. Kai is gone again; thank God Da hasn't gone mad and decides to punch him.

After that I fall asleep again after haven't slept a wink all night. So I practically sleep in the whole day... But I'm happy that I don't have to go to high school. Bloody hell, it's almost exams...

Then Kai visits me again. "I'm here!"

"Look, just be gone... I'm tired..."

"Wipe the saliva away."

"Get out."

"Huh?"

"You always pick on me! Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"You're embarrassed?"

"Aye, you made me think all day!"

"You actually think about it?"

"It's not like that..."

"Hn, from now I'll be careful about what I say to you."

"Whatever, I'll just don't care."

"Have you eaten?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go eat."

"What do you mean? My head hurts! I can't walk properly!"

"Get on my back, duh."

"Really?"

"Oh, wait, you still haven't washed your hair."

"If I wash it, will you let me ride on your back?"

"No, now that I think about it. I don't think I can do it. Wait here, I'll get the wheelchair."

"Fine." I reach for the brush and comb the knots in my hair out. Where on earth would you take me, Kai? How the hell are we supposed to get out in the hospital's patients uniform?

He's back exactly one minute later without a wheelchair. "Where's the wheelchair?" I ask.

"If I got one, then I'll have to push you along..."

"That's right! Wow, you're thinking for once!"

"Do you think we can order something to eat?"

"I guess so..."

"What do you wanna eat?"

"I wanna eat... Let me think..." What should I eat?

"Hey, can I have smoked chicken sandwiches for two? Yeah, we're in Glasgow's central hospital... Hey, what room is this?"

"What're you doing?"

"Room 501."

"I can't eat chicken! You eat it, then!"

"You can't eat chicken? Then you should've told me!"

"You ordered without asking..."

"Just shove it in to your mouth, chew and swallow."

"You always do whatever you want, it's so uncouth!" I pout

"Fine, what do you want!"

"I want to eat shepherd's pie!"

"Then you eat that." Why is he so nice? What does he want from me? He dials the restaurant again and order lamb shepherd's pie for me.

"I'm getting out on Saturday" he says.

"Poor you."

"What're you talking about? I'll get these damn bandages off! It's freaking itchy! I thought I'm going to die!"

"I don't wanna go to school... I wanna stay in the hospital..."

"Oh yeah, how do you know Johnny McGregor?"

Johnny, as in my brother? The guy you bowed to yesterday?

"He's my brother, why?"

Auburn eyes go wide as he looks at me like a deer caught in a headlight. "Why did you never tell me?"

"You never asked."

"He 'borrowed' my bag and my shoes, and whatever I bought he'll take it. I never get it back!"

That stupid git I call brother is a shame to all McGregors... He always shames the name of our clan!

"Yeah, he's like that. He never thought of changing." I grumble.

"The cap he wore yesterday's mine as well."

"Do you want me to get it back?"

"No! If you're caught then I'm dead!"

"Do you know when I'm getting out?" I change the topic.

"Ask the nurse."

As soon as he says that, a nurse enters. She's a nurse with high development of the above anatomy... She approaches me... And I'm kinda scared... Did I tell you I hate needles? Now I did... I hate needles and injections!

"What're you doing here! Go back to your room!" She scolds Kai.

"Why can't I be here, then?" He snaps back

"Go! Go back to your room!"

"You always come at the wrong time."

"How dare you say that to your caretaker?"

"You're annoying me..."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Suddenly the nurse looks at me, then she starts poking all over my body. "It hurts!" I wail.

"Here, right? Come, I'll give you the injection."

"Please don't, it really hurts!"

"You'll need it, does it hurt here?" She asks as she pokes my waist.

"Why're you touching what I haven't touch?" Kai snarls at her.

WHAT? Wait, what did he say? He says he wants to touch me there? You pervert idiot! How dare you say that! I'm so going to kill you! But the nurse glares at him and stomps off...

"I think I'll move if that weirdo is still after me."

"Is she?"

"She is!"

"Whatever..."

"What?"

"Hey, the food's here!"

"How much?" Kai turns to ask the delivery man dully, so the man replies with the same tone...

Bloody hell, when is my shepherd's pie going to be here?

-TBC-

* * *

**Mwahaha... So much for a sweet chapter... Well, that's kinda surprising, isn't it? Well, here's an extract from the planning of the next chapter...**

* * *

"_Hey, John, isn't that Kai's cap?" I ask my brother._

"_He told you that?"_

"_Aye."_

"_Damn, he's dead meat."_

"_You're the dead meat. As soon as I'm home, I'll get rid of you and bring back the honor of the McGregors."_

"_Sariel." Ma calls me. "I went to see Emily, she's in the coma... Kai's really that angry?"_

"_Aye." _

"_Is he your boyfriend?"_

"_Aye, why?"_

"_Nothing, and who's Mariah?" _

"_Uh, how's she?" I change the topic._

"_She's gone since yesterday! Probably went home and rest!"_

"_Don't worry, kiddo. She'll never annoy you again. I almost kill that bitch's brother, so don't hate me that much." Johnny says._

_Now I'm not the problem... Ma and I can see the problem my brother's creates..._

* * *

**And that's about it! Please review! Seriously!**

**Ja ne!**

**Wicked Cerberus**


	17. My Prayer

Mwahahahahaha... I'm back again! Sorry I've gone for a long time, but hey, if I don't get any grades higher than what I'm getting at the moment there's a BIG chance that I'll be murder by my furios parents!

Thanks to those of you who review, and as for those of you who are wondering... 'The School of King' is still on, I'll try to update it as soon as possible after I think this story has made quite a progress, all right?

Let's get on with it!

* * *

**Chapter 16: My Prayer**

**  
**

Finally my shepherd's pie has arrived! Sigh, I LOVE the taste of this plate! (But it'd be different if it's made by my mother of course... My Ma has a gift of turning every thing into weapons aka poisons if needs be.) I start eating as soon as Kai pays for the food. I'm so happy!

"You've to finish what you've ordered." Kai looks at me with strange eyes. Not that I care about it right now...

"Don't talk to me when I'm eating." I give him a sultry look as I continue eating my food.

Five minutes later... only the plate that previously contained shepherd's pie is left behind...

"Haaa... That's so delicious! Thanks, Kai!" I give him a wolfish grin.

"...Why don't you eat the plate as well?" He raises eyebrow at me.

"What? Hey, your sandwiches looks nice too!"

"...You said you can't eat chicken, woman" he's annoyed. Hehe, but I'm not stopping here!

"But I can have the bread!"

"If you get fat, I won't take you anywhere." He growls.

"Who'd ever said that I will? And what guy eats like that, huh?" Yup, we end up arguing over nonsense stuff again...

BANG! The door slams close; a bald man with a pipe in his mouth walks in to the room. Let me guess, in the moment the big-breasts nurse will have to come and get us...AGAIN!

"'Scuse me! Who in the hell dare touch my daughter!" his voice contains slight American accent.. So I guess he must be Emily's father.

Well... I don't have to be sorry or be afraid, ain't I? Not especially when I'm the person who hurt the most.

"What the fuck!" As soon as that bald man sees Kai, his expression changes. Silence takes over both of them... It's as if the time has stopped.

"You, Kai, is it you?" that bald man says in a hiss.

"Get out." Kai glares at him; auburn orbs burning fire.

"Is it you who hurt my daughter!?"

"Haven't y'seen this girl here, you bastard!" the blunette shouts

I decide that it's time I should calm him down. "Kai, don't call an adult 'bastard', even if he's Emily's dad." I tell him

Yep, he ignores me as usual.

"Kai, you've changed a hell lot" That man says.

...They've known each other before? How could that be!

"If you're here for trouble, then don't think I'll just sit here and let you do whatever you want. I almost kill your bitchy daughter but I didn't. Your daughter hurt this girl, and I just do the exact same thing to your daughter. Now get outta here if you ain't want anything to happen to y'self." Kai growls.

"If it's not because of your mother, you'd be long dead. You're fucking bastard, like your father Katsuhiro. Like father, like son" The man sneers.

Before he could say more, Kai gets up and pushes him out the door. "Don't you dare say my father's name in front of me again" he says in a low tone. Katsuhiro? So that's his father's name?

"You're a junk like your father" Carrot bitch's father says before he walks out.

I sigh. "Kai, don't you think that's a bit impolite? He's older than us." I look at him.

He meets me in the eyes. "You finish the rest off." Then he turns on his heels.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." He reaches for the door.

"You'll be back, aye?"

"Yeah."

"Kai, don't worry, and don't think too much over that, all right? I don't know anything, so this is all I can say..." I grin sheepishly, not knowing why I say that out.

He smirks. "I never sweat over shits like this. You eat up, all right?"

"Aye."

Kai walks out of the room. I wonder that all these things happen from what... I want to ask him so badly, but everytime I ask about his father, he'd be so sad... So I'll wait until he's ready... And I believe one day he'll be ready to tell me.

That afternoon Kai hasn't come back to visit me, but it is my family... And Jonathan McGregor who dishonors our clan is wearing that 'borrowed' cap again...

"Hey, John, isn't that Kai's cap?" I ask my brother.

"He told you that?"

"Aye."

"Damn, he's dead meat."

"You're the dead meat. As soon as I'm home, I'll get rid of you and bring back the honor of the McGregors."

"Sariel." Ma calls me. "I went to see Emily; she's in the coma... Kai's really that angry?"

"Aye."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Aye, why?"

"Nothing, and who's Mariah?"

"Uh, how's she?" I change the topic.

"She's gone since yesterday! Probably went home and rest!"

"Don't worry kiddo. She'll never annoy you again. I almost kill that bitch's brother, so don't hate me that much." Johnny says.

Now I'm not the problem... Ma and I can see the problem my brother's creates...

"Johnny... who did you almost kills!" Ma screeches.

All I can say about Ma right now: she's ROYALLY pissed.

"Hey... I just got a message; I gotta go make a call. See ya later!" Stupid brother, I don't remember asking you to do that for me!

"If you die then I'll die too! Did you get yourself into trouble again!?" Johnny runs out with super speed that can put an Olympic runner into shame with Ma following him closely behind. So I'm left with Da who just enters.

"Are you hurt, hon?" Da's all teary eyes again...

"No, I'm okay, Da..." Damn, Da is making me cry too.

"Sariel!" Da hugs me... Why the hell am I thinking of Kai Hiwatari? Kai, where the hell are you, help me!

After a while, Da leaves to see where Ma and Johnny have been off to... The doctors and the nurses here just hate me... If they know it's my Ma and brother chasing each other around in hospital, I'd have made myself into their blacklist!

Kai really hasn't shown up... Should I call him? Mariam sends me a message, but I can't call her right now... She must be indecisive about something...

I'm all alone when I wake up before dawn. And because I like the darkness, I try to close the curtains and preventing the lights from outside to come in. Should I call Kai? Wait, he's probably asleep.

What's his number again?

RINGGGG RINGGGGG RINGGGGGG

...He doesn't pick up... Must be asleep...

"Hey..." Finally he answered!

"Kai?" I blink.

He croaks sleepily. "Who the hell..."

"What happen to your voice?" I ask.

"Sariel?"

"What happen!? Did you cry?" Dammit! Why the hell is he crying!

"Why would I be crying!"

"Liar, why are you crying?" I say in almost a demand.

"Are you nuts, woman? I'm not cryin'!"

"...Why aren't you open up to me, Kai?" I ask him in almost a whisper.

Silence takes over, and then his raspy voice comes through the line. "I miss him."

"Come again?"

"I missed my Father." He mutters

"I'm coming up." I get out of my bed.

"Don't sweat it."

"I'm COMING up." I repeat again.

"I'm lockin' the damn door."

"You are crying because of your father." I point out.

"...Do you know what I wanna say to him when I was seven?"

"What?"

"Father, I'm home."

"Kai..." Oh my God, he's always alone, isn't he? Why can't I do anything for him?

"Stupid, huh?"

"What are you talking about, you dobe! Why don't you tell me, why don't you tell me that you are in pain?" I cry.

"It's my pride."

"Screw that testosterone's pride; you can ditch that in front of me." I grumble.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I'm coming up to your room."

"You won't, go to sleep. I'll visit tomorrow." He says.

"I'm hanging up!" I press the red button.

Bloody hell, screw all of this! I'm going up to see Kai and nothing will stop me! I try to get myself up from the bed along with the heavy bandages. It's not as easy as I'd thought... I use twenty minutes or so to get up and drag myself to the lift.

I think if anyone walks out to the corridor right now, they may mistake me for a ghost in a horror movie.

I think, by total, I take approximately one hour to get to Kai's room... Bloody hell, there're too many stair cases!

I knock on the door. "Kai."

"..."

"Kai..." I growl.

"..."

"Goddammit, Kai Hiwatari!" I scream.

The door flings open, revealing Kai in hospital's pajamas, his dual-blue hair tousles in the way I've never seen before. His usual stern face looks at me sleepily, auburn eyes actually still _glare_ at me, considering it's goddamn relaxing time already!

"Oh, hey, finally you open the door." I grunt moodily.

He grumbles something I didn't quite catch. "What?" I ask, blinking at him.

He sighs and rakes his hand through already ruffled hair. "What in seven hell are y'doin' here, woman?" He asks grumpily. "I told you not to come!"

"Whatever, can you let me in now?" I say it as innocently as I could.

He grunts, stepping aside to let me in. I shut the door after me. Turning around, I see Kai dropping down onto the mattress of the bed already. "So," I speak up slowly, trying to gauge his mood and current emotions. "What's up?"

"... Sariel McGregor, you're one insane woman" He narrows his eyes at me. I didn't even flinch since it's soooo cliché. He always narrow his eyes, grunt, scowl or frown at me!

I decide to stop beating around the bush and go straight for a kill. "Kai Hiwatari, why the hell won't you open up to me, huh? Do you know how bad you got me worry for a second there?" I put my hands on my hips and start fussing over him. "Tell me how you feel, bloody hell!"

He stares at me with his auburn eyes. "hey," he mutters.

I blink "What?"

"Are you sleepy, woman?"

Speaking about sleepiness... I'm so tired out of sudden... Yawn...

He tilts his head bemusedly, and then suddenly, smirks. He's laughing at me! The nerve of the guy! "You can have the bed." He gets up and walks around.

My eyes go wide "What about you?"

"I'll take the couch. Now sleep, woman. Your voice's wreckin' my nerves."

He did NOT just say that! URGH! Bloody hell, damn him!

Every single time that things start off smoothly why on earth does he have to ruin the romantic moment!? I hate him! Grr...

"G'night" I yawn again, climbing into the bed and pulling the cover over myself.

I drift away almost as soon as I lay my head down onto the pillow... Hmm... I love the subtle minty smell... It smells like Kai... (A/N: Duh! You're sleeping on his bed!)

I fall into a deep slumber, but not before I hear a husky voice saying 'good night' and something warm pressing against my forehead...

...And I have a really good night dream...

* * *

HOORAY! 

I'm done with this Chapter! Sorry I took forever, but exams called! Now gotta go back to study!

Ja na!


	18. A surprise for phoenix? Tough!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. (I can't remember who it was that drew it…Haha)

Anyway, here's another chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but now all the exams are over and I can finally update again! Even though it won't be as frequent as before! But I hope you'd still read it!!!

…Been watching a lot of anime again… Haha, now I go for stoic guys They're hot!!!

Ahem, let's continue, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 18: Brewing a surprise for phoenix? Tough!**

The next morning I wake up to find Kai curls up into a ball on the sofa. I thought that he'd just lie down straight! But oh well… This is the first time I see him asleep, and he looks so delicate sleeping in that position. Like I said before, I've never seen a guy with thick lashes like him!!!

"Oi, Kai. You can have the bed. Wake up." I shake him.

"…If you pissed me off when I'm sleeping, I'll hit you." He threatens me without opening his eyes.

"Fine, just sleep then!" I huff.

Still, he is my _**boyfriend**_. So I should tuck him in a little… Lucky the sofa is near the bed, so I can just throw the cover over him… I wanna go but am afraid that he'll be pissed when he wakes up and I'm not there… I can't wake him up either cos he'd definitely be pissed and shout at me.

But if that nurse checks in my room… She'll give a hell to find me… Uh-oh…

BAM!

Exactly what I've been thinking! The same nurse from that last time (remember when Kai shouts at her? That one!) enters, and as soon as she sees me she scowls.

"Ms. McGregor, what on earth are YOU doing here?" She narrows her eyes.

I gulp. "Uh, I'm on a leave?"

"Do you know that everybody is worry-sick about you!? Your family is waiting for you! Go back now! And how did you get here!?" She screams.

I blink. "I can't go back."

"_What_?"

"Uh… You see… Kai'd get bloody pissed if I go now… So…" I know I sound so pathetic!

"I can't believe this! You-" I run out as soon as she starts going bitchy mode on me again. I'll deal with Kai later, right now the nurse is scarier!!!

I find out that my whole family is waiting for me in my room.

"Where have you been?" Ma starts questioning.

I try to look as innocent as I can "Somewhere in the hospital, Ma."

"She was in Mr. Hiwatari's room." The busty nurse comes in.

I give her a 'Do-you-want-to-die?' scowl that I copied off from Kai. God! I hate her!!!

"You're going out with Hiwatari?" Johnny blinks at me, corner of his left eye starts to twitch.

I think Ma is mad at me… And I am right as usual when she picks up a pillow and whacks me on the head with it. Lady McGregor then proceeds to stalk out with Lord McGregor after her, leaving Johnny and I in the room.

I scowl at my older brother. "Don't have any appointment today?"

"Sure do," he replies nonchalantly.

I sigh. "Then move your arse!"

"You're going out with Kai Hiwatari?"

"What if I say yes?" I wriggle my eyebrow at him.

He scowls. "You won't be soon."

"WHY!?"

"'Cos I don't like that lad." Johnny shrugs.

I scowl deeper. "It's the same thing. Kai doesn't like you nicking his stuff too!"

"…I was thinking I should leave… Now I changed my mind." He plops down onto the sofa.

"John."

Amethyst eyes meet my sapphire. "No use, kiddo."

"Mariam said she's coming."

"W…When?" Johnny asks, pretending to sound casual and cool. Pfft.

Remember when I told you that there was a period of time that Mariam had a crush on Johnny? That's the reason why my brother is now avoiding her. And when I told him that Mariam's coming, he disappears! I'm a genius, and Johnny McGregor has a high expectation in women without looking at himself. He should be grateful even that Mariam likes him.

Oh well, telling him that Mariam would come always work wonder!

"You better tell Ma I was here all day!" Johnny shouts and runs out. Stupid… He's disgrace to the McGregor clan…

But why on earth hasn't Kai contacted me back yet? And the busty nurse is still beside my bed…

Now it's been three days and we're contacting each other through messages and phone calls… Due to the fact that my parents and Johnny are here in my room, so I've to listen to Kai's constant swearing. He's bloody NOT satisfy.

He keeps telling me how he wants to rub Johnny's…ahem…ugly face against the floor of rough road… Why do you think I don't stand up for Johnny when Kai was saying that about him?

* * *

When Kai gets out of the hospital, Mariam sends me a message two to three times.

"Ma, Kai's getting outta the hospital today. Can I go see him?" I make a puppy eye at my mother.

"Tell him to come here." She wouldn't budge… Plan two!

"He mightn't be coming…" I whine.

"Then you can't go."

"But I can walk! It's just my face, Ma." I protest.

"No, you can't go." Ma snaps.

"Mother" I sniff.

"Tell him to come here, because I wanna see him too." Ma orders.

In my room there are only my Ma and I… And Ma wouldn't let me go, even if I'd die because Kai would kill me…

Hmm, if I tell Kai to come, would he? He may open then close the door instantly that he sees my Ma's face. I sneak into the bathroom and send Kai a message.

'Kai, my Ma's here. I can't go see you. See you when I get out!'

"Do you still don't know the date that they'll let you out? You still got school! Isn't it during the mid-term exams?" Ma asks.

"Nope, Ma. They think my face is like an alien at the moment. Too risky to let me out. I think I'd have to be here for another week." I lie with a straight face.

"… The doctor said you're an unusual fast recovery case. This week you'd be out."

"No Ma, (I'm more nervous over mid-terms than meeting Kai!) when I walk, I feel that I can't walk straight!" I moan.

"No! You complain as much as your Da!" Ma accuses.

"Wait, there's a call!" I hush my Ma.

Suddenly there's a phone call… And my intuition tells me that it IS going to be Kai… I feel my Ma's flashing eyes glaring at my back… Uh-oh…

Think fast! Sariel McGregor!!!

"H…Hi?" I pick up.

"Hey! Get your butt down here!"… Like what I've been thinking.. Kai's voice blasts through the speaker.

"Hey, Mariam! Where've you been!" I shout.

I know it doesn't make sense, but oh well…I don't wanna die yet!!!

"What?"

"You want me to go meet you? No, you silly, I can't!" I fake a smile in front of my Ma.

"This isn't Sariel's phone?" He'd get pissed off with me… But hell, I wanna live!

"Oh, Mariam! It's me! Stupid, but I can't go out now!" I grin; imagine Kai's face when he's fuming!!!

"Sariel McGregor! You wanna die!?" Click, I hang up. His voice blasts through the whole bloody room.

"Sariel, I heard that." Ma says in the voice that can freeze hell over and back.

"Ma, if you don't let me go. Just hit me then." I deadpan.

"You can be a bloody actress!" Ma says, exasperated.

"Awww…. Ma, I'm having a cramp!" I know it sounds stupid, but it's the only way to get me out to see Kai. There was no phone calls from him the rest of the day… Is he mad at me?

* * *

A week after that, I got out of the hospital, and Mariam is back to being friendly with me… And guess what? Mariah and carrot-bitch have to stay for at least 3 weeks or more! I feel soooo good to hear that, but not very good to be back at home…

"You haven't had my cooking for a long time! What does my daughter want to eat today?" I stare at my Ma like she grown heads… What happen to her!?

But still, getting outta the hospital is a good thing. One because I wouldn't have to see the carrot-bitch and her gang again, as well as I can go meet up with Kai freely now! Oh yeah! I better call Kai.

"Yes." I really hate the way he picks up the phone…

"Kai? I got out of the hospital today" I say softly (or else Ma'd kill me.)

"Oh?"

"Yup, we can meet up!"

"Hmph, so now I can see that oh-so-hard-to-see face?" He snorts.

I think he thinks that we didn't see each other for the last week because I avoid him…

"Hey, mocking doesn't suit you. Don't mock me." I say, irritated.

"Whatever. What time do you plan to see me tomorrow?"

Ooh…He's asking for a fight! Bloody childish he is! Argh! Somebody is pulling my hair! "Kai" I forget totally that Ma's here!

"What is it?"

"We can't see each other tomorrow! Next week, no, next, next week we can see each other! I gotta prepare for my mid-terms!" I say quickly.

"You kiddin' me!?" He shouts.

"Argh! I gotta prepare for my mid-terms! See you in two weeks!"

"Oi, oi! Sariel McGregor!" Click. (Hang up first has become a habit for me…)

But I'm thinking about skiving tomorrow… But I'm going to Kai's school instead! I'd dress up, then buy a present for him, and then he would be awed by my beauty! He then would melt from my sweet love. Plus I get to see Bryan!

Yup, pur-fect! That carrot-bitch would definitely not be back in school yet, and Mariah is not stupid enough to mess with me without her backup. (I doubt the stupid part though…)

Kai Hiwatari, I'm about to show you the other side of a girl like me. Hehe, be prepared! Whoops, before I start rejoicing, I should go borrow some clothes from Mariam…

* * *

"Ma, I'm going to Mariam's" I call out to my Ma.

"Tell her to come here!" She calls back.

Hmm, not a bad idea, but would she come here? My phone keeps vibrating since just now. Must be Kai… He sure has a bad temper. But wait till this sexy girl here go see you in school tomorrow, Kai.

Now I can't stop grinning like an idiot when I know what to do for tomorrow.

I call Mariam. "'Riam"

"Oh, you finally got out?" Mariam sounds a little surprise.

"Yeah, can you come to my house?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to Gredevel's High tomorrow, can you bring some nice clothes? The sexiest one!" I laugh.

"You're not going to school tomorrow?"

"I'm going tomorrow. You don't wanna see your best friend die, is it?"

She sighs. "If you don't go, it means I'm all alone again then…"

"I'll be there the day after! Now come here quick!"

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, wait for me then." She replies.

"Ok!"

I wonder what she'd bring… Hope she won't bring something stupid like last time we went to the nightclub… My phone still hasn't stop ringing! I get a message from Kai too… I think he's really pissed off at me. He won't be cold towards me tomorrow, hopefully. No way he'd do that!

But if he decides to go all ice-prince like Tala towards me again, I'd just ogle at the hot guys of the Gredevel High, hehe.

"Sariel, lunch!" Ma calls.

"Comin' Ma!" I bounce down the stairs.

Ma made my favorite Shepherd's pie!

"Thanks Ma!" I dig in.

"It's ok, honey. Get Alfred to clean up afterward then."

"Will do!" I grin cheekily.

RINGGGG RINGGGG

…Mariam always pop out during the most happiest time. She drags a huge suitcase in behind her. I shove the pie into the fridge , then run out to greet her.

"Let's go to my room!" I say enthusiastically.

After that for about five minutes…

"Are you really telling me to wear this!?" I exclaim.

"Yes! You'd look fine in this!"

"You wear it yourself…" I mutter.

"REALLY! You ain't that pretty, but you got the figure, so we have to flaunt it!" She yells at me.

Thank God Miguel is not here around the house, or he'd have a field day if he heard Mariam said that… He just loves teasing me.

"Che, fine… But won't the headmaster of Gredevel's High tell our headmaster?"

"If you wear this, he won't know which school you're from." Mariam replies.

"Really?"

A moment later…

"You look great!" Mariam exclaims.

"Really?" I chuckle.

"Yeah, doesn't look like you at all."

"Meanie." I pout.

"Sorry, there're heels and sling-bag. Don't forget'em, okay?"

"Thanks 'Riam." I smile happily, thinking what Kai would think when he sees me tomorrow…

That night when Da comes home after…Ahem, all the 'talks' with other lords, he asks Ma about me. Da always cares about me, though gets angry and have really quick-temper when it comes to meetings. Dunno why. Johnny and I both got his temper.

* * *

Next morning…

I throw the alarm clock across the room, barely missing the maid that has pop her head through my door…. What time is it? Wait, it's 10am!!

I jump out of my bed, rush through the shower and dress in the clothes that Mariam gave me. I look incredibly sexy. Haha

My clothes consist of yellow chiffon shirt with white polka dots which shows off my shoulders, VERY short denim pants, loopy earrings, gold belt and finally hot bronze heels… Remind me to thank Mariam later, she's a fashion genius!

After that I apply some make up. However, being that I don't have much to begin with, I just settle with some foundation, loose powder, blush on, mascara, eyeliner and finally eyeshadow. I just need a casual look, so this should be okay. I'll let my hair loose as well. And I now have a great idea of what to buy for Kai as well!

I run out of my house to the pet shop which is on the way to Gredevel's High. It's already 11.20am! Great, I better hurry…

"I'd like a pair of puppies!" I enter the pet shop.

"What kind of puppies?" The clerk asks me.

"...The best ones?"

"Um, round it up a bit?"

I roll my eyes. "I want a man's dog. It's for my boyfriend as well."

"Oh, then I'd recommend Siberian Husky, German Shepherd, oh! Boxer's quite good too." He rants.

"I'll take two Huskies! A male and female please!" I say quickly and pay the clerk, rushing out with two adorable puppies in my arms. Well, technically, my bag anyway.

Oh, Kai'd definitely love it!

But what happen after that is… I can see Gredevel's High students' line up and their principal with scissors in his hand walking around, checking their hair. It's almost noon! Why on earth are they checking the hair now?

Where's Kai? Oh wait, there! I see him!

He's right at the very back, and currently is spitting onto the ground. I'm so happy to see him! And guess what? Most stupid thing I've ever done, my finger is now accidentally stuck in the hole fence while I was looking for Kai.

I'll just wait and call Kai out later when they're done. But right now I'm contented with watching them getting round up on by their principal, teehee.

As my finger starts to hurt like hell, the principal shouts. "Everybody, turn around 180!"

Oh, bloody freakin' hell!

I simply blink as the whole Gredevel's High's students stare at me.

---TBC-----

* * *

I know I'm evil, now review!

**Preview of next chapter: Overprotective? Over possessive!**

"_Kai! Is that your chick?" Somebody yells._

_I want to die…It's so embarrassing!_

"_Dude, nice legs she got there!" another wolf whistle comes…_

_Wait till I get my hands on that prick!_

_Auburn eyes flare threateningly as Kai turns and shouts. "If you fuckin' lot don't stop talking, you're all dead! Look away, NOW! If I see anybody's fuckin' eyes, that person's deader than dead!" _

…_Could life get any worse than this? It could be the seniors that he just yelled at! That idiot! I'll kill him later!!!_


	19. Fiasco at Gredevel's High

Mwahaha, the evil authoress is back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, it belongs to…Err… What's his name again? Takao-sensei…what's his last name I can't remember!! Sorry, I can't remember!!!

Wow, I just realize that the story now has almost reach 20 chapters! Yeah! Congratulations to me!

I must thank you for every review, you've all made my days! Thanks for all useful critics and compliments, with them I've come this far, and you're all willing to wait for this lazy authoress for her to get into her writing mode.

What makes me happy? PLEASE REVIEW! I know you can do it for me!!! Please do!

Also, I need to mention that the plot has been taken from 'That guy was splendid' by a Korean writer... Guiyeoni (I've no idea how to spell her name in English)... Now that somebody had mentioned it I may as well say it. Sorry for not saying this sooner

Now, I won't keep you to my babbling anymore! On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Fiasco at Gredevel's High**

I simply blink and stare at the whole Gredevel's High's students in front of me.

Oh, bloody bugger of hell.

I hear students start to whisper stuff about me as I close my eyes but I can't shut off my hearings. Then the teacher says something that pissed me off even more.

"Everybody, ten steps forward!" the teacher shouts.

Oh, God, you're the Savior of mankind. I've never steal, never lie, never make fun of anybody… Please turn me into an ant in the next five seconds…

Maybe God didn't hear my prayer, because I'm still there with a finger stuck into a hole in the fence, and I hear what the students are saying now…

"Ooooh, she's hot! Who the hell is she?"

"What the hell is that bimbo doing here?"

"Hey, hon, can I have your phone number?"

I know they're talking about me, but I couldn't care less. I even hear some jealous bitches make some bitchy comments about me. Even I don't have my eyes open I know I'm not imagining it. They're freaking close!

"Haha, I think her finger is stuck in that hole."

My eyes snap open and I bare my teeth at the direction I hear that comment come from. The students start laughing at me, and I hate God so much…

"Hey, you, look here!" Somebody shouts.

My head snaps to that direction, and now I want to just drop dead… About five meters away from me is Kai, his eyebrows furrowing in the scary way and looking at me.

I quickly close my eyes again.

"Sariel McGregor."

"I'm not Sariel McGregor, you got the wrong person." I say with my eyes close.

"Open your damn eyes." He grumbles.

"You've got the wrong person!"

"Why the hell aren't you opening your eyes, huh? I got the wrong person? Hey, faster, and dammit cover your legs!" He snarls.

I feel something fell onto my head, and when I snatch it out, it turns out to be Gredevel's High's boy outer uniform.

"Cover your damn legs!" Kai shouts.

He's probably thrown it up here… But now it's not my legs I want to cover, it's my face. Kai Hiwatari has the most embarrassing way of recognizing somebody!

"Kai, is that your chick?" Somebody yells.

I want to die… It's so embarrassing!

"Dude, nice legs she got there!" Another wolf whistle comes…

Wait till I get my hands on that prick!

Auburn eyes flare threateningly as Kai turns and shouts. "If you fuckin' lot don't stop talking, you're all dead! Look away, NOW! If I see anybody's fuckin' eyes, that person's deader than dead!"

…Could life get any worse than this? It could be the seniors that he just yelled at! That idiot! I'll kill him later!!!

I'm a bloody stupid bint to get my finger stuck in the first place, and also because of Kai's voice, the teacher now approaches us. I turn my eyes towards the students and teacher… Wow, ALL of them except Kai have their eyes closed!

As for Kai, well, how to say this? His cheek is getting pull at by the scary teacher… I think it's a good time for me to close my eyes again, hehe…

The teacher approaches me. "Sorry, but who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Me?" I stare at him blankly.

"She's Kai's girlfriend." Some other bint mutters.

"She's insane." The other girl supplies.

I growl and open my mouth, biting comments ready to come out.

"All of you inside now! If you're not inside in 10 minutes, DETENTION!" The teacher yells. All students run towards the building, and many of the girls flip me off as they pass. I glare a famous McGregor's glare at them.

"What're you doing here?" The teacher asks again.

"My finger's stuck." I deadpan.

"Then how did you get it in there?"

"…I just wanna know how big the hole is." I say sarcastically.

"She's my wife!" Kai yells, and all of his friends turn to look at me. He sounds so proud as if he wanna show me off to his teacher, and his cheek is red because it was pulled.

…If I can get my finger out, I'd run now.

"Kai Hiwatari! You again!" that teacher stalks towards him. "You didn't hear me? Inside now!"

"How the hell could I go when my wife is here?" Kai retorts.

Darn. I gotta give it to him, he's so sweet sometimes!

"I've no idea what to do with you, go back inside! I'll take your wife home when we can get her finger out!"… It seems that the teacher and Kai have a close bond.

"You go inside yourself, sir! It's lunchtime, isn't it your favorite?" Kai deadpans.

"You wanna get embarrass in front of your girlfriend?" The teacher pulls his cheek again.

"OW!" I wince and stare at my boyfriend… Poor thing…

"Still not going?!" the teacher screams.

"Ow! How can you embarrass me in front of her!?" Kai shouts back.

"You need to learn your lesson!"

I feel bad about Kai, really. "Kai, I think you should go." I try reasoning with him.

"Shut up! How the hell did you get your finger stuck in there!" He shouts even with his cheek pulls by his teacher. "Ow! Sir!"

"Sir, you can take y'time. I can wait." I snicker.

The teacher let go of his cheek and turns to look at me. "I think we need lotion. Hiwatari, go fetch some."

"Why?" Kai asks as he rubs his sore cheek.

"If we put some lotion on her finger, we can get it out of that state. Now hurry up! Your wife is dying!"

I wish there would this type of weird teacher in my school. Kai rushes inside, and the puppies start moving about in the bag.

"Where're you studying?"

"Me?" I blink.

"Yeah, you." The teacher gives me a weird look.

"I'm… in Glasgow?"

"How did you meet Hiwatari, then?" He asks.

"Uh…"

"Is he good to you?"

If I can get my finger out now, I'd run like hell away from here…

"Aye, he's quite nice." I force a grin.

After that I see Kai approaches us with something in his hand.

"There's no lotion." He says.

"I know you don't have a brain, but how the hell did you come up with this metal cutter!" the teacher screams.

"Get back, sir." Kai pushes past his teacher.

"Yo, Kai." I salute him.

"You dummy, how did you get your finger in there!?" He shouts at me.

"Ouch, that hurts."

Tell you the truth, I thought at first that Kai is going to cut my finger as well, but he didn't. He cut the metal out skillfully, which surprise me. Then he gently pulls my finger out.

"Brilliant job." I smile at him.

"I'm a guy." Kai deadpans.

"You've just destroyed school's property!" the teacher screams again.

"I can go outside during lunch, right sir?" Kai asks.

"No!"

"Well then, Sariel McGregor, you can come inside my school then. She can, right?" He asks the teacher impatiently.

"Just as long as you don't get caught by the principal. If you do, I'm none of it." Such a nice teacher, NOT.

"Come on." Kai tugs my wrist gently.

"Aye, aye." I mutter.

I'll remember this day even I'm fifty years old. I walk into Gredevel's High with my head high even though many girls are looking at me from the windows.

"Kai, come here for a sec." I call him. It's not exactly how I planned to give this to him, but to hell with it!

"What's this? A hamster?"

I feel like hitting him. "Idiot, this is a puppy."

"Puppy?" Auburn eyes look at me strangely.

"Aye, here, you take the female one. Her name is Sariel. The male's Kai, I'll take him. If one of them die, our love will die too." Noooo, this comes out wrong! It must be because of the pain from my finger that I can't think properly.

Kai turns to look at the puppies, then at me. "So, if one of it dies, we gotta break up?"

"No, I mean, don't kill it, ok?" I correct quickly.

"So, which's the female?"

"The white one."

"It's so uncool, I want the black one." He smirks.

"No, you take the female!" I scowl.

"Hey, who told you to dress like this?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"What? I did it for you, all right?" I huff.

"Where's the shirt I threw at you?"

"Here."

"Cover your legs!" Kai orders me, again.

"What!?" I fume.

"Do it or y'want me to do it?" He growls.

"FINE!" I snap angrily.

"Those idiots are still looking, let's go!" He drags me.

"Are you wagging?" I ask him incredulously.

"So what?" he waves it off.

"It's not good! I'll come back for you later then, all right? Don't wag!"

"…I'll kill the puppy."

"No! How can you kill such a cute creature! I gave you that!" I wail.

"…"

"Kai, don't play with me!" One of the girls from over there shouts. As soon as Kai turns around, they disappear…

"You bints! You wanna die, ain't it!?" Kai looks pissed… Oooh…

"What about our kids!?" Some girls shouts, again.

"It's your funeral today! Wait for me here!" He orders me and runs into his school with the white puppy tucks in between his arm. The puppy looks scared and hurt…

If I'm still there he'd definitely wag, so I think I better go now. Just remember the gift for Kai, cos I don't wanna remember about getting my finger stuck into the hole…Yeah…

* * *

I decide to go into the town with the black Siberian Husky puppy that has pretty blue eyes. I'm thinking of getting something to eat there since I haven't had lunch yet and all, but hell, the thing is it's really hard with a puppy with you! 

Fine, to Karaoke it is then!

RINNGGGGG RINGGGGGG

My mobile phone starts to ring madly… Kai… I'll bet everything on it.

"Hey.."

"Where're you!?" He sounds a bit out of breathe there…

"Kai?" I wonder how many girls he hit…

"Where the fuck are you!?"

"I'm outside your school." I mumble.

"Where!" He demands.

"You'll wag, I'm not telling."

"I haven't fuckin' seen you for a damn long time!"

"That I know," I agree with him wholeheartedly.

"…I miss you."

I feel my heart soar. "Don't wag."

"I'll kill your puppy." Kai threatens me.

"Why do you need to bring wee puppy into this? Do you know how hard it is for me to buy that puppy?" I demand.

"Tell me where the fuck you are!" He shouts.

"I'll call you after school, ok? I'll wait for you in the town, love you!" I hang up.

I have to take out my battery from the phone as well… But he misses me? Aww, that's so sweet of him. It's kinda weird that now he's being so bloody darn nice. Well, tell you the truth, I like it when he does that kind of thing… At least I can stop him from wagging.

"Cers? What on earth are you doing here?" A familiar silky voice calls out, and I freeze right on the spot, clutching Kai the puppy as if he can protect me from the oncoming assault.

Fate must be having a field day on me… What the bloody hell is Miguel doing here!?

I turn around slowly to see the dark Belgian giving me his most handsome smile without caring about the hatred-fill glares I get from the females around us.

"Oh, hey… Miguel" I smile sheepishly.

He comes up to me and peers down curiously. "What's that you're… Wow… A puppy!" He exclaims and bends down until he's face to face with it. "Since when did you get it?" he strokes its fur gently, and little Kai bends into his touch.

"Uh…Since today?" I say lamely.

"Oh well," he shrugs and gives me a tender look. "How're things going with you and Hiwatari?"

I snap my dark blue eyes to meet his grays. "How d'you know?"

"I know more than you think." He replies with a smirk. "Good kisser?"

"What are you, a stalker?" I mutter and start off towards the karaoke that Mariam and I frequent.

"Sariel," he tugs my wrist gently, "hey, I don't mean to piss you off, all right? I just wanna talk." He sounds so sincere that I have to turn around.

Did I mention that Miguel loves me like his own sister that he never had? Oh, it's nothing more than a brotherly love, even though he knows I sometimes use Miguel as an unwanted git defender. He gets a good laugh outta it, but he still loves me and spoils me rotten whenever he's around.

"I'll be fine, Migu." I give him a grin. "Kai's a really nice to me, even though sometimes he's a bit of an arse. He won't hurt me."

"Hmm, he better." Sharp grey eyes look at me seriously, "if he does hurt you, even with a smallest bruise, I'll personally castrate him."

I laugh. See? Told you that he really cares about me, and it's not in sexual way.

"Ta, Migu." I smile brightly.

He winks at me. "Uh-huh… And I expect that it's Hiwatari's jacket you're wearing?" he laughs upon seeing me blush. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Is John around with you?"

The Belgian heartthrob clucks his tongue. "Fortunately, nope. I'm a free man for the time being. But I've meetings with him later though." He grins at me, making a group of girls that walk past us swoon. "I'll accompany you to your destination, and then I'll take my leave."

"You're the best."

"That I am," he winks.

Miguel drops me off at the karaoke bar, leaving me alone with Kai the puppy. He stares at me with his adorable blue eyes as I take up the microphone.

"Solo, here I come!!!"

------TBC-------

* * *

YEAH! Another chapter done! PLEASE REVIEW! 

**Preview for the next chapter…**

"_Little Kai, what do you wanna hear?" I ask the little puppy that wags his tail at me excitedly. He's so adorable!_

'_Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya!' I choose Hilary Duff's 'party up' just for the fun of it, and start jumping around, pretending that little Kai's the observer._

"_So, this is where you've been." Familiar deep baritone voice with a dry edge in it speaks out, GAWD I'm in a deep shite…_

_Auburn eyes give me a 'I'm-pissed' look, and I can do nothing but give him a sheepish grin as best as I can… I'm so dead!!!_


End file.
